Stranded Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jennifer Edwards and Jonathan Hart both get stranded in Chicago during a storm, and head to a bar. Will their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

***Chicago***

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 2438 is grounded. It will be at least 2 hours before takeoff. We apologize for the inconvenience, and we promise to keep you posted".

Groans and moans were especially audible as everyone gathered their things and spread out at the gate.

A few people decided to drown their sorrows in the airport bar, including one very beautiful redhead with the most perfect figure.

She took her place at the bar, taking care to make sure her suitcase was right next to her.

She looped her leg through the handle, and placed her order.  
"Double vodka martini, please. With a twist, and 2 olives".

"Coming right up, Miss".

"Is this seat taken?"

The redhead looked up into a pair of the most tantalizing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"No, no. Help yourself".

The man with the tantalizing blue eyes sat next to her and ordered his own drink when the bartender finished making her martini.

"Manhattan, please. Neat".

"Coming right up".

The redhead looked out the window.

"Wow, it's really coming down."

"Yeah, it is. I don't think we'll be able to fly out in a couple of hours like they said".

"So, what brings you to Chicago?"

"Business. I had a few meetings in town. You?"

"I suppose you could say the same. I'm a journalist, and I needed to do some research on a story. I'm supposed to be back in New York tonight, I have an early meeting in the morning".

"Well, it seems to me that Mother Nature has trumped all of our plans".

"So, she has".

They sipped their drinks and shared a plate of fries.

"So, are you from New York originally?"

"No, I live in California".

"Same. I mean, I'm not from New York. I just moved there for work".

"It's a great city. I'm very fortunate to get to spend a moderate amount of time in New York, on business, of course".

The conversation seemed to flow between them effortlessly. They were acting more like old pals and less and less like strangers.

The man with the tantalizing blue eyes studied the redhead as they talked. She was very attractive, confident, bright, and intelligent. He noticed that her skinny jeans and stiletto boots highlighted her already long legs, and her tight sweater was showing off the rest of her.

She was checking him out, too. She couldn't help but notice his fine Italian suit, and how his smile lit up his whole face.

And that hair….she was dying to run her fingers through his hair.

"Last call, folks. Bar's closing for the night. Last call".

The redhead reached down to get her wallet, but the man with the blue eyes stopped her.

"You kept me company, this is on me".

"Well, thank you, that's very kind."

"You're very welcome".

After the man with the blue eyes paid the check, they made their way back to the gate.

The gate agent was calling people to the desk, one passenger at a time.

"Edwards, party of 1, please come to the gate".

The redhead got up and headed to the gate.

A few minutes later, she came back and sat back down.

"Good news".

"Not horrible. They are giving us hotel vouchers, and rebooking us for a flight out tomorrow".

"I see".

"J. Chart, please come to the gate desk, J. Chart, please come to the gate desk".

When nobody else walked up, the man with the blue eyes got up and walked up to the desk.

"By chance, are you looking for this passenger?"

He held out his I.D.

"Yes, we apologize for the mispronunciation."

A few minutes later, he came back and sat down again.

"Got a hotel voucher as well".

"What hotel is yours for?"

"The one here, at the end of the 3rd concourse. The gate agent said the shuttle would be here in a few minutes".

"Great. I think I'm going to head to the bathroom. If I don't see you again, thanks again for the drinks and the fries. It was wonderful to have met you. I'm…Jenny".

She was suddenly glad she had remembered her nickname from grade school. You can never be too sure about people these days.

"It was wonderful to have met you too. I'm Charlie. And I tell you what, I'll make sure to save you a seat on the shuttle if you aren't out of the bathroom".

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that".

Jenny hurried into the bathroom, and splashed some water on her face and freshened up a bit.

She came out right when they started boarding.

They boarded the trams and rode to the shuttle and then boarded the shuttle.

The hotel lobby was a madhouse.

Finally, the manager of the hotel asked everyone to sit in the ballroom.

"Ok, so here's the situation. We are almost booked, we still have several rooms left, but we are almost booked. We need some people if you are willing to double up. If you are willing to double up, please go to the front desk now. Everyone else stay here".

Charlie and Jenny stayed put, and were first in line for the single rooms.

Charlie checked in first, and asked if there was an upgrade available.

"Yes, there is. King-sized bed, large bathroom, plus a seating area. After the voucher, you will owe $200 dollars".

"I'll take it. And can I see your room service menu, please?"

He looked it over and then ordered a large pizza.

After he was checked in, it was Jenny's turn.

"I'll just take your basic room, please".

The desk clerk pushed a few buttons on the keyboard, and then looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It appears that we are out of rooms. We are setting up cots for everyone in the ballroom".

"Ok, thank you".

She gathered her things and walked over to where Charlie was standing, out of the way.

"You all set?"

"I wish. You got the last room, so I get a cot in the ballroom with the rest of the singles".

"You're more than welcome to share my room with me, if you want. I promise, I won't try anything".

"You know what? You're on. But you're taking the bed, and I'm taking the couch".

"We can flip for it, after we look at it".

They headed to the elevator and up to his room.

It was a nice, spacious room, more than big enough for the both of them.

"I am so glad I didn't check my luggage".

"Yeah, I am too".

Jenny stepped into the bathroom and changed into a modest nightgown and robe, and washed her face.

Charlie took his tie off and decided to sleep in a t-shirt and boxers. It would definitely be out of the ordinary for him, but he didn't want to offend Jenny.

Jenny came out and looked in the closet for a blanket and extra pillows, but found none.

She walked over to the phone and called the front desk.

"Hi, would it be possible to get an extra blanket and pillows sent to room 1224? Oh, I see. Ok, thanks anyways".

Charlie was just coming out of the bathroom as Jenny was hanging up.

"Everything ok?"

"There aren't any pillows in the closet. I called the front desk, but they said they don't have any extras to send up".

"Well, this bed is more than big enough for the both of us. Why don't we make the best of a bad situation and just share it?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable".

"You won't. I would be more uncomfortable knowing you weren't as comfortable as you could be on the couch, and there's really no point in being miserable".

"You're right. It's one night, and we will both sleep much better in the bed anyways".

"Yes, we will".

Charlie got up and broke open the mini bar, and got out all the little bottles plus all the snacks.

"You don't stay in hotels often, do you?"

"On the contrary. But my job is paying for this trip, so it's ok".

"Lucky you".

"How about some cards? What do you know how to play?"

"Gin, or poker".

"Gin sounds fun".

She shuffled and dealt the cards, while he opened the snacks and the bottles.

Jenny glanced at her watch.

9:05.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot to call my boss and let him know I won't make tomorrow's meeting".

She dug her wallet out of her purse and found her prepaid calling card, and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I'm stuck in Chicago. There was a snowstorm that blew in, and they delayed all the flights, and then they canceled them. I'm rebooked on a flight out tomorrow, so I won't make the meeting in the morning".

"Jesus Christ, are you kidding me?!"

"Now calm down, it will be ok. I've never let you down before, and this time will be no different. My story will definitely be ready".

"Ok, ok. Just get back here as soon as you can. I'll postpone the meeting till everyone is here".

"Thank you".

She hung up and then pulled the covers back and climbed in.

"Can you pass the phone, please?"

"Certainly".

He quickly dialed a number, and then waited for an answer.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I'm stuck in Chicago for the night, thanks to a snowstorm. So, I won't be back in New York till tomorrow sometime….oh, I see…..well, those plans weren't ever set in stone, but yeah, I'll call and follow up. Thanks".

He hung up and dialed another number and then began speaking.

"Hey. I was told you thought you and I were having dinner tomorrow night? Well, we aren't….when did we make those plans? Yes, I realize that the last time we had dinner, it went well, but I never said we would go out again….I did not say that. I said I would call you, and things have been very busy at the office and I haven't had a moment to call you, really….well, either way we aren't having dinner tomorrow night. Because I'm stuck in Chicago at the moment, that's why…..I have no idea…you should probably find yourself another date for this weekend's festivities…yes, I'm serious. Ok, well, then I guess there's nothing more to say. Bye".

He hung up the phone and Jenny put it back on the nightstand.

Charlie gathered all the cards and dealt them again, and they played another few hands.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your phone call. I've had root canals that were more pleasant than that".

"It wasn't that bad. It's just….I was in a dating 'thing' with a lady and it just wasn't right, and we just kept pushing it and pushing it, but nothing changed, so a few months ago, we took a break, and didn't talk to each other for about 2 months. And then we ran into each other out one night, and started talking and then we decided to have dinner one-night the next week, and somehow, during dinner, I realized that we still weren't right for each other, that the distance didn't change anything. But she got the idea that everything is back to normal and that everything is fine, and when I told her I would call her, I really did mean to call her, but it was going to be to let her down gently, not to ask her out again. Again, she had the wrong idea. So, she called my house and left a message that she needed to know what time we were going to dinner tomorrow night, which again, we never agreed on. So, just now when I talked to her, she got all upset and said she lost all respect for me and never wanted to see me again".

"Yikes".

"Trust me, it's really not that big of a loss".

"Do you ever get the feeling that dating has become more complicated than it's worth?"

"Yeah, all the time. I don't think women realize how much pressure the guy is under on a date".

"Please explain".

"Well, there's the expectation that we are supposed to show up, and be a gentleman, and if the date doesn't go right, it's our fault, and we are supposed to say we'll call the lady, but sometimes, we don't want to call them because we didn't feel anything, and there's just a lot of pressure".

"There's a lot of pressure for a woman too, you know. We are supposed to act ladylike, and protect ourselves and have a good time, but if we have a good time and we do everything we want to do, we are looked upon as slutty, and if we pretend to have a good time, even though we aren't having a good time, we are called a tease. We can't win, unless the man we go out with turns out to be a complete gentleman, which rarely, if ever, is the case".

"Well, speaking for my entire gender, we aren't all complete buffoons".

"I recognize that. You so far, seem to be one of the more normal ones. If I thought you weren't, I wouldn't have taken you up on the share the room offer".

"Thanks".

"You're welcome".

She gave him a shy smile.

"Do you have horrible dates often?"

"I've had my fair share. Usually the first ones are the best ones, and it goes downhill after that".

"Well, you can't blame the guy for that".

"Why not? I mean, I don't, because I do believe it takes two to tango, but things not working out shouldn't automatically be the woman's fault".

"Nor should they automatically be the guys' fault".

"I agree. I also believe that sometimes two people just don't mesh, and that neither one of them should shoulder the blame for that".

There was a knock at the door, so Charlie got up and answered it. It was his pizza.

"We accidentally charged you for a pizza and beer special, but we apologize, we usually offer 2 beers, but we are out of 1, so we have this one, or a bottle of white wine".

"Oh, that's ok. We'll take both. Thanks". He tipped the guy and brought it all inside.

They sat down on the bed and dug in.

"So, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea. But I'm not 100% sold on it either".

"Same here. I think sometimes, you need to spend time with the other person and let your feelings develop before you can know for sure that you love them".

"I agree with that. I also agree that two people can have many different forms of chemistry and it's very rare to have all the chemistry types with the same person".

"I don't think I follow you".

He leaned back against the bed and got comfortable.

"Well, you have the regular chemistry, between two people. And you just either feel it with that person or you don't".

"Yeah, that makes sense".

"Yeah, it really does, because that has to do more with someone's personality and whether the two personalities mesh".

"Ok".

"And then there's a lifestyle chemistry-do the two people enjoy the same things? That doesn't mean they do everything together, but that they like to do some of the same activities".

"I get that".

"Then you have spiritual chemistry, where you figure out if you and the other person agree religiously, politically, and all that. And you can't forget intellectual chemistry, because if one person is a lot smarter than the other, that spells doom".

"Yes, I suppose it would".

"And then you have the two big ones-financial, meaning do they look at money the same way you do, or is it a thing where you are responsible and they aren't, and sexual chemistry. You can have all the other types but if you don't have sexual chemistry, that's no fun".

"I completely agree with that! There is nothing more awkward than spending the night with someone and it doesn't go well and having to face them the next morning, except maybe if they thought it went well".

"Oh yeah, that's the worst. And it just perpetuates the cycle, because unless you designated from the beginning that it was a no-strings type of deal, it's hard for the guy to leave without hurting the girl's feelings unless he says he will call her, but he might not really want to call her".

"That's true".

"Have you ever done the no-strings thing?"

"Yes. Neither of them developed into anything, though".

"Same here."

"So, what made you want to sit next to me tonight at the bar?"

"Well, the only open seats were next to you or a guy with a plaid hat. And the guy with the plaid hat looks like the guy who sat next to me on my flight to Chicago last week and talked my ear off, so I figured you were the safer choice".

"Good choice".

"Can you indulge me for a second?"

"How?"

Without another word, he leaned over and kissed her tenderly, yet romantically. As his lips brushed against hers, she felt like fireworks were going off all around her.

He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Just as I suspected. It was better than I could have ever imagined".

"Well, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. It was pretty good on my end as well".

"Well, there's nothing to stop us from doing it some more. I mean, we're both consenting adults. We could have some fun, if we both wanted to, of course".

Jennifer sat up next to him and drew her knees up.

"Wait, wait, wait. We are making a huge leap here. I mean, a kiss, is well, a kiss. But what you're suggesting is much more than that, with real consequences".

"That's true. I'm not suggesting we abandon all precautions- I would

never do that to you or anyone. I'm just saying, we are adults and we are free to be ourselves and there's no pressure, so there's no harm in enjoying ourselves".

"Yes, I suppose that's true. As long as we are careful, of course".

"But do we really have to be careful? We have this one shot, to just be free and uninhibited".

Jenny looked at him, shocked.

"Yes, we do have to be careful. I mean, we don't know each other, and as you said earlier, we will probably never see each other again. The last thing I need right now is a surprise baby because we were "free" and "uninhibited"."

"No, no, no. I didn't mean that kind of careful. I meant…no strings. No feelings."

"Yes, that makes sense".

They played a few more hands and then called it quits. Jenny poured herself another glass of wine, while Charlie finished the last piece of pizza.

After everything was cleaned up, they got comfy and Charlie turned out the lights.

They watched the weather for a few minutes.

"Tomorrow morning, the snow won't be coming down, but it won't be melting either. Our high tomorrow is supposed to be 5 degrees, and we will hit that by 9 a.m.".

"Well, if we aren't able to fly out in the morning, I might have to rent a car and drive home."

"Are you a fan of long car trips?"

"Not particularly".

"That's at least a 12-hour drive".

"What? You're kidding!"

"No, I'm serious. Add in the weather, and I imagine it will take you at least 16 hours, if not longer".

"Ugh. Well, hopefully we'll be able to fly out".

They were just about to turn off the tv when the anchor announced breaking news.

'_This just in, Chicago International Airport will resume operations tomorrow at noon. The first flight out will take off at 1 p.m.'_

"So that means…."

"We have more time to have more fun".


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie quickly got up and turned on the bathroom light and cracked the door.

He got back in bed and then turned off the tv.

He leaned over and gave Jenny the most perfect kiss, at least in her eyes. For as long as she could remember, she loved slow, romantic, passionate kisses.

It didn't take them long after that-they were all over each other. In seconds, their clothes were on the floor. In minutes, they were under the covers, with their arms wrapped all around each other.

"You are so beautiful".

"You are so handsome".

He was grabbing her breasts and kissing her neck and she was running her fingers through his hair and grabbing his butt.

They were loud, but not too loud, and very passionate. While neither of them knew it about the other one, they were both more open and willing to do things they didn't normally do, which made it more pleasurable.

"Ohhhhh….."

He started kissing her all over and she laced her fingers through all of his.

He sucked on her nipples for a minute, causing her to really moan.

She slowly dragged her fingernails along his back, causing him to shiver.

He pulled her knees up and quickly joined their bodies together.

"Oh yes….right there".

The waves of pleasure washed over them as they both reached climax. She kissed him as he ran his hands up and down her body and pulled her closer to him.

"Where did you learn to make love like that?"

He kissed her neck a few times.

"I think the question is, who taught you?"

"It's that chemistry thing. You either got it or you don't. And you and I definitely have it".

"I would agree with that".

They mustered up the energy to make love another time, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The Next Morning***

Jenny woke up first and glanced over at the clock. 9:36. She gently eased out of Charlie's arms and climbed out of bed.

She quietly grabbed her robe and slipped it on and then gathered up her clothing.

She stepped into the bathroom and started the shower, and stepped inside.

She was just about finished with her shower when Charlie stepped in and joined her.

"Morning".

"Morning".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You're even more beautiful when you're soaking wet".

"Thank you".

After a very steamy shower make out session, she stepped out so he could finish his shower.

"Order us brunch from room service, will ya? Only thing I don't like is green veggies".

"Got it".

She looked over the menu and called and placed their brunch order, and then finished getting ready.

On a whim, just in case he decided to contact her again, she wrote down her personal email that she rarely checked, and drew a heart underneath it. She slipped it into the front pocket of his briefcase.

They had a quiet brunch, and then checked out of the hotel and headed to the airport.

At the gate, they both got in line to check in for their flight. Jenny checked in first, and then found them two seats together while Charlie checked in. He came and found her when he was finished.

"Where are you sitting?"

"12B. You?"

"First class, next to you. I had the agent upgrade both of us, and she got us two seats together".

"Well that was very kind of both of you".

"I'd much rather sit next to you than the guy I sat next to last week".

"I'm happy sitting with you as well".

They had a very easy flight, and landed in New York before any of them were really ready to be there.

Just before they landed, Charlie leaned over to Jenny.

"We can share a cab if you want".

"I'm not opposed to it. I'm going uptown, though. I don't want to put you out if you aren't".

"I'm going uptown as well".

"Great".

She picked up her purse and got out some money and handed it to him.

"Here, take this for the cab and for the hotel last night".

"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes".

"Jenny, after what took place in the hotel last night, you giving that to me makes it look like it was a business transaction, if you get my drift".

"I'm not suggesting that at all! I'm trying to pay my fair share".

"And I'm saying it's not necessary".

"Fine. Thank you for letting me shack up in your room, and for sharing a cab and for upgrading our seats".

"You're welcome".

The plane landed, and they headed off the plane and to the exit, where Charlie hailed them a cab.

As they drove along through the city, Jenny turned towards him.

"When do you think you'll be back in New York again?"

"Hard to say. I do business here frequently, but most of the time, it's fly in, have a meeting, fly out. When do you think you'll be back in town?"

"I live here".

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll see you around sometime".

"Yeah, maybe".

The cab dropped Jenny off first, and as she got out and walked away, she was grateful she hadn't given them her real address.

As the cab drove away, Charlie was kicking himself for not giving her his real name.

All he could do was hope to hell he would see her again, so he could get a do-over.

***A few days later***

"Jenny" was at her job, working away when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards, how can I help you?"

"Hey, it's me. Want to have dinner and drinks tonight? There's a new seafood place over on 34th and Brownfeld, called Hooks and Net".

"That sounds good. 6:45 work?"

"Yes, that's great. I'll make the reservations under my name, and I should be there by 6:30, most likely".

"Great. I'll see you then".

"See you then".

***Hooks and Net***

Jennifer walked inside and found the hostess stand.

"Hi, I'm meeting a friend here. We have reservations under Bree Daniels".

"Yes ma'am. She's already at your table. Right this way, ma'am".

"Thank you".

Jennifer followed the hostess to the table, and found Bree sitting there, waiting on her.

"Hey".

"Hey, you look cute".

"Thank you, so do you".

After they placed their orders, they began the small talk.

"So, how was Chicago?"

"Interesting. I was there for a story, but so much more came of it".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I got the story. And then I went shopping, and had time for an elegant dinner, and then my flight was canceled, and I met someone at the bar in the airport".

"Go on".

"He's the nicest man I've met since…..ever. And I know I'll never see him again, because we made that pretty clear from the start….but man, I wish we could see each other again…"

"Jennifer….did you….?"

Jennifer just stared at her.

"Oh my gosh….you did! You were a vacation vixen".

"Keep your voice down, it wasn't quite that dramatic. I was charming, pleasant, and polite. We just decided to have a little no-strings fun, that's all".

"So how do you know you'll never see him again?"

"Well, I didn't give him my real name. I slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of his briefcase with my real email address on it, but he hasn't contacted me yet, so I'm not holding my breath".

"You know, it's nice to see you loosen up a bit."

"Yeah, it was fun. No clue if it will happen again, but it sure was fun".

"How did you end things?"

"I believe his direct quote was "Maybe I'll see you around sometime".

"Sounds mysterious".

"I thought so too".

***Charlie***

"Charlie" was in his office, going over some papers, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart, how can I help you?"

He chatted for a few minutes, and then hung up.

"Deanne, can you ask Stanley Friesen to come in here, please? And ask him to bring the Lawrence reports with him, please".

"Yes sir".

A few minutes later, Stanley came in.

"Hi, sir. Here are the reports you asked for. I did the research, and this seems like a great buy".

"Wonderful."

He was interrupted by Deanne buzzing him.

"Mr. Hart, sorry to interrupt, but you have a phone call on line 1. Josh Morton, from Masters and Klein, LLC".

"Thanks, Deanne".

He looked up at Stanley.

"Sorry, this should only take a minute".

"No problem, sir".

Jonathan took care of his phone call, and then everything became very chaotic. Stanley was drumming on the desk, Jonathan was trying to get legal on the phone, and somehow, coffee got spilled all over Jonathan's desk, his papers, and all over Jonathan.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll go print you another copy of the report".

"It's ok, Stanley. Just stick it in my box".

"Yes, sir".

Jonathan buzzed for Deanne.

"Can you bring some paper towels in here, please?"

She came right in with a roll of paper towels, and began to mop up his desk.

"I tell you what. It's 4:15. Let's just call it a day."

"Sounds good to me".

"Do me a favor, will ya? Clean out my briefcase and dry off my desk, and then you can head home. I'm going to head home now so I can change before my poker game tonight".

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hart".

"Thanks, Deanne".

Jonathan wiped off the front of his pants, and then headed home.

***The next day***

Jonathan came into the office, bright and early, with donuts for everyone.

"Morning. Fresh donuts are in the breakroom".

"How nice. Morning, Mr. Hart".

He had just sat down at his desk when Deanne came in.

"I cleaned out your briefcase, and got it all clean from the coffee spill. You have new copies of your files in the top tray, and your pens are back in your center desk drawer. I also found a slip of paper that I'm not sure where it goes, so it's in your top right drawer".

"Thank you, Deanne. I appreciate it".

"No problem. Here is your coffee, and you have about an hour before your first meeting of the day".

"Wonderful, thank you. How many meetings do I have scheduled for today?"

"8".  
"Yikes. Ok, thanks".

He leafed through some reports and made some notes, and then opened the top right drawer.

He saw it immediately.

It was a simple piece of hotel stationary, from the hotel he stayed at in Chicago.

_Jenny __ redcorvette1102 hotmail _

Jenny. Jenny. He didn't know of any deals that he was working on that involved a Jenny. He kept racking his brain over and over, but he couldn't place a Jenny.

He stared at the note again, and it finally clicked. Jenny= his special friend from Chicago.

He hit the button to buzz Deanne.

"Hey, can you ask Stanley to come in please?"

"Right away, sir".

A few minutes later, Stanley came in.

"Hi, I need a favor. So, I have what I believe is an email address for someone, and I want to send them a message. As you know, we don't have email here, but we are getting it first of the year. If I was to send this person an email, would anyone be able to see it?"

"The only way to see someone else's email is to give them your login and password. Most people have more than one email address, and they use one for business and one for personal".

"That's a great idea. What do you know about Hotmail?"

"It's your standard email server. Pretty popular. Easy to setup".

"Ok great. Thanks for your help, Stanley".

"Happy to help, Mr. Hart".

After Stanley left his office, Jonathan immediately set up an email account on Hotmail.

Once he was setup, he sent "Jenny" an email.

_Hi. Can't stop thinking about you. Going on any trips soon? Want to meet up again? Charlie_.

All he could do was sit and wait for her reply, so he tried to distract himself.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was at her office, working on a story when her boss called a meeting.

"Ok, we need to discuss some housekeeping. It should come as no surprise to any of you that Dan Watson is no longer an employee here. I won't go into what caused that, but I will say this: moving forward, we have a few new policies and guidelines. No using your work email for personal use. Now, I understand that might be hard for some of you, so I will allow you to check your personal email here at work, as long as it doesn't become an issue. Also-smoking areas are outside, but they have been moved. You cannot smoke within 100 feet of the doors. So, that's 100 feet in any direction, away from the doors. And since I'm being a nice guy, I'm amending the rule regarding personal music. Starting now, you can listen to music with headphones while you work, as long as you are working. Please keep in mind though-headphones, headphones, headphones, and also, this is not a karaoke lounge. Try to be as professional as possible. That's all, thank you guys for being professionals and making the _Times_ the number one paper in New York every day".

They went back to their desk and got back to work. Jennifer immediately scrolled through her work email, making sure she hadn't used it for anything personal. After she was finished, she decided to check her personal email.

Seeing a message from Charlie made her heart skip a beat.

She quickly read it and then responded.

_Hi. Glad to see you found my note. No trips planned, but what did you have in mind? You've been on my mind a lot too. Let me know when you will be out this way. __ Jenny_

She got back to work and tried to put him out of her mind.

When she didn't get a response by the end of the day, she figured a response wasn't coming.

She gathered her things and headed home.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was at home, watching tv. He was barely focused on it though, as his mind kept wandering to the email. Curiosity got the best of him, so he dug out his laptop, loaded up his Hotmail account and was pleased to find that she had responded to his email.

After reading it, he carefully thought about his response.

_Well, I could pick a place, but I don't know what kinds of places you like. You could pick a place, but you don't know what kinds of places I like. So, tell me-beach, mountains, posh hotel, junky cabin? What type of place do you want? _

_Charlie_

He hit 'send', and then got up to get another beer.

He found his houseman, Max, in the kitchen.

"Hey Max".

"Hey Mr. H. How's it going?"

"Ok, I suppose. Let me ask you this. If you had someone you were trying to schedule some time with, what type of place would you want to take her to? It has to be out of town, but I don't know if she likes the beach, the mountains, a fancy hotel. We will most likely only have a couple of nights, so international travel is out."

"Have you asked her what she wants?"

"Yes, just now. Over email. No response, yet".

"Email? What's email?"

"It's like writing a letter, Max, through the computer".

"Through the computer? That sounds too complicated for me. I'll stick to romancing the old-fashioned way, face to face".

"Well, if she lived here, I could do the same. But she lives in New York".

"You know what I always say, Mr. H. What's meant to be will happen".

"Yeah, I know, Max".

Jonathan took his beer and headed back to the living room.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was at home, and had just climbed in bed.

She turned on the tv, set her wine glass down, and picked up her laptop.

Checking her email, she was happy to see a message from Charlie.

It was very thought-provoking.

She quickly typed back a response.

_We've already done the snowed in scene. Maybe this time we should go somewhere warmer. I'm up for wherever, just need time to make flight arrangements and a 'dentist' appointment for a Friday afternoon. I don't know about you, but sightseeing isn't high on my list. Be creative. __ Jenny. _

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was on the couch, and had fallen asleep. He woke up when his computer dinged to tell him he had a message.

He read her response and then typed back.

_You don't have to make any flight arrangements. I can do that. Does this upcoming weekend work for you? If so, I'll make all the arrangements. (heart symbol) Charlie_.

He hit send and then got up and took his beer bottle to the sink, and his laptop to bed with him.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer heard her computer ding, so she quickly checked the message.

She started reading it and chuckled when she read the heart symbol line.

She typed and deleted her response several times before finally sending one response.

_Call me. 646.408.4664 __ (__actual heart symbol) Jenny_

She took another swig of wine while she hit send, and then focused on the news for a moment.

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when the phone rang.

She steeled her nerves and then leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Charlie".

"Hi."

"So, does this weekend work for you?"

"I'm sure it will. I will have to work a half-day in the morning Friday, but I can take the afternoon and be at the airport by 1."

"Great. I'll have my secretary make you some flight arrangements and we'll email you with the details".

"That sounds great. Do I at least get to know where we are going?"

"It's a surprise. But I'll meet you there, I promise".

"I'm intrigued. Also, I loved your heart symbol. It really made me laugh".

"How do you do that?"

"It's a special secret. Do you do a lot of typing?"

"Uhh, no. My secretary does most of it for me".

"I see. So, is there anything special you want me to bring this weekend?"

"Not that I can think of. Anything you want me to bring?"

"Massage oil."

"Good idea. I will make sure my secretary makes the arrangements and I'll email you as soon as I know them".

"That sounds good. I can't wait".

"Me either. Just one thing. Your voice sounds the same, but how do I know this is really the same person I spent the night with in Chicago?"

"Well, let's see. You had on black boxer briefs that night, with gold stripes, and the next morning, you put on some blue ones with gray stripes".

"Very well. You passed the test".

"Well, I better head to bed. Thanks for calling. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

They hung up, both of them feeling a little more anxious than excited, but excited none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was at home, in bed, working on some research when she heard her email go off.

She quickly checked it, and found a message from "Charlie".

_Ok, so if you'll give me your address, I'll have my car service pick you up. They are going to take you to the airport, where you are going to get aboard my plane, and my pilot Jack will fly you to our destination, and I'll be waiting there when you land. (heart symbol)-Charlie_

She chuckled and then started to write back to him. She thought about it for a moment, though, and realized she didn't really know him, and wasn't sure she could trust him. So, she decided to give him a different address.

_Have the car service pick me up at the Highland Perk apartments. I'll be waiting in the lobby at 1. See you then. And I want to chip in for half this time, I mean it. __\- Jenny_

She had just fallen asleep when his reply came through.

_We can talk finances later. 1 sounds great. Can't wait to see you. (heart symbol again) Charlie _

Jennifer was suddenly filled with so many questions.

She typed him a response.

_Please call me. __ Jenny_.

About 5 minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me".

"Hi. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Did you forget I'm a woman?"

"No, actually. It's what attracted me to you the most".

"I'm being serious. You asked me to pick snowed in, mountains, or the beach, then you tell me you will make the arrangements and you tell me nothing about what I need to pack. I'm a woman, I need to know this information".

He chuckled.

"Ok, ok. Pack for warm weather. And while I can't promise we'll use it, I can promise the place we will stay at will have a pool, so bring a swimsuit".

"Deal. Can we also agree that we will do at least one thing out of the room this weekend? It doesn't have to be the pool, but we don't need to spend all of our time in the room".

"I can agree to that".

"Glad we are on the same page. When you make the arrangements, can we make sure that I can be back in New York by Sunday night, late? I have an early meeting on Monday".

"Yes, we can make sure that happens".

"Good. Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days".

"Sounds good. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

They hung up, both of them wishing the other was there.

***Friday***

Jennifer made it to her apartment and barely had time to change clothes before the car service picked her up.

She had just stepped off the elevator in the lobby when the car service pulled up.

"Hi, are you Jenny?"

"Yes, I am".

"Charlie sent me. I'm supposed to take you to the airport".

"Wonderful".

They put her suitcase in the trunk and then Jennifer slid into the backseat.

She had an easy ride to the airport and was shocked and stunned at the size of Charlie's plane.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Jack Stewart, the pilot. If you want to go on up and get comfortable, I'll be up in a minute to fill you in on the flight plan".

"Ok, thanks".

Jennifer went up the steps and picked a seat and got comfortable.

A few minutes later, Jack came into the cabin.

"We have about a 5-hour flight, so make yourself comfortable. I'm supposed to tell you the bathroom is right there on the right, and across from it is a fridge with drinks and snacks. Help yourself. Inside that console to your left is a remote that will turn on the tv, and if you pull up the seat cushion to your right, you'll find blankets. If you need anything, just let me know".

"Um, there is one thing. Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Arizona. Sedona, Arizona".

"Thank you".

She sat back and got comfortable and figured out how to recline her seat.

They had been in the air for about an hour when she was suddenly filled with dread.

_What the hell am I doing? Nobody knows where we are going to be this weekend, including me. I don't really know this man, he could be a serial killer for all I know….sure, we had one night in Chicago, but that doesn't prove anything…he could have been grooming me to try and gain my trust…I shouldn't be so trusting…how am I going to get out of this…_

She tried to put it out of her mind, but she couldn't. She just simply couldn't stop worrying. Before she knew it, Jack was telling her she was about to land.

She gathered her things, and slowly deplaned the aircraft.

Jonathan was waiting at the bottom of the steps, next to a rental car.

"Hi", she said nervously.

"Hi". He could definitely sense her trepidation.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and then took her bags from her.

After putting her bags in the trunk, he came around and opened the door for her, and she slid inside.

He came around to the drivers' side and slid in beside her.

"So, have you ever been to Sedona?"

"No, I haven't. Points to you, though, as I did tell you somewhere warmer and to be creative".

"Thank you. I took your suggestion literally. Tomorrow afternoon, if the weather reports are correct, Sedona will be the hottest city in the nation from 2-3, at 105 degrees".

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And we will be in the pool for all of it, hopefully".

"That sounds good".

He handed her a set of printed instructions.

"Can you read these to me as we do it?"

"Sure. Can we stop for coffee along the way?"

"Sure".

They had about a 40-minute drive from the airport, and saw an absolutely gorgeous sunset on the way. By the time they got there, her feeling of dread had completely disappeared.

They pulled into their resort, and parked.

He came around and opened the door for her, and then helped her out of the car.

Before she could step away, he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Hi…"

"Hi".

Their lips met for a gentle but enchanting kiss.

"I'm so glad you are here".

"I'm glad we are both here".

"What do you say we go get checked in, and then decide on dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea".

She stood out of the way while he got them checked in, and then they headed to the elevator.

Their room was spacious, and had a gorgeous view from all the windows. He had sprung for a king-sized bed, and a double jacuzzi tub, and even a small kitchenette area.

"I see the resort sent us some goodies".

She turned around to see them.

"Champagne and a nice snack basket. That was kind of them".

"Yeah, I agree".

She sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off.

He came and sat next to her.

"So, we can go eat somewhere or we can order in. Up to you".

"Hmmm….do we even know what is around here?"

"We could always ask the front desk for a recommendation".

"Wonderful idea".

Jonathan called the front desk and asked about recommendations. After a few minutes, he hung up.

"Ok, so he says if we want casual, no frills-there is a great little Mexican joint up the street. If we want American, chain-type restaurants, we should keep going up that street, it's filled with tons of options. And if we want upscale, lots of frills, steakhouse type of place, we should go to Cactus and Pepper, the most upscale steakhouse in the region".

"Whatever you want is fine with me".

"Why don't we go explore and see what we can find?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and they headed to the elevator.

"There's a nice spa here if you want to do that tomorrow".

"That sounds nice".

They got in the car and drove a little ways and found a nice steakhouse, that was less upscale and less frilly.

They were seated in a booth, and got very comfortable.

After they had their drinks, they clinked glasses.

"To a wonderful weekend".

"To a wonderful weekend".

Jennifer took a sip, and then looked at him.

"Charlie…about this weekend….can we make an agreement that we will stick to strictly having fun? I'm not trying to imply that we weren't going to have fun. What I'm saying is, I think we are still in the getting to know each other phase and we aren't ready for this to be an "examine the relationship" type of trip".

"I didn't expect it to be anything but just fun".

"Good".

"What made you think otherwise?"

"Well, I was on the plane coming here and started to get very nervous. So, I was doing some thinking and decided that I'm ok with fun, and I'm ok with just hanging out, but I'm not ok with labels and expectations of anything more than what we are ready for, and since you apparently don't live in New York, if we were to label whatever this is, it would be a long-distance…..'thing', and I'm not sure I want to do a long-distance 'thing'….and I realized that if we categorize this as fun, my anxiety stays low. And believe me, you want my anxiety to stay low".

"I can agree to that".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can".

"Were you nervous at all?"

"Maybe a little. It was more about would you be happy with what I had planned and arranged more than anything".

"I see. I love our resort".

"Yeah, I do too. The travel agent at my office did a great job with the recommendation for where to stay".

After their dinners arrived, they did some people watching and chatted about a few things.

"Are you a football fan, by chance?"

"I can handle a game or two, but I'm not a diehard fan, nor do I get really into it".

"I see".

"Who's your favorite team?"

"USC for college, the Rams for pro….and of course, Go Navy".

She chuckled.

"Do you follow any sports?"

"Horseback riding, and diving".

"Horseback riding?"

"Yes, I used to ride competitively, so I watch it every now and then".

"That sounds….interesting".

"It was. It was also exhilarating and intense and so much fun".

As soon as they were finished eating, they asked for a dessert menu so they could take some to go.

"Look at this one. It has chocolate sauce and caramel".

"Oh, the things I would do to you with chocolate sauce and caramel".

"Jenny" blushed.

She leaned over closer to him, and spoke so only he could hear her.

"That's probably an activity for us to do when we have spare sheets and a washer and dryer available".

"Good point".

In the end, they each chose their favorite dessert, and then "Charlie" paid the check.

As they drove back towards the resort, she turned to ask him something.

"Does anyone ever call you Charles?"

"No, never. Does anyone ever call you Jennifer?"

"Sometimes".

"Ok, so according to my calculations, this is the last convenience store before we get back to the resort. Do you need anything?"

"I personally don't need anything. But do we have any…-"

"Plenty."

"Well, then I guess we are all set".

They drove back to the resort, and parked.

"I want to ask the front desk a question, so I'll meet you at the elevator. Go on, it's alright. I'll be right there".

Jennifer was skeptical but headed to the elevator anyways.

A few minutes later, he came and joined her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I had made some arrangements for us, and I had asked for them to take care of them while we were gone, and I just wanted to make sure they did".

"I'm intrigued".

"I promise, you'll love it".

They walked down the hall to their room, and Jonathan let them in.

"What is-?" She turned to look at him.

"What is going on?"

"Come on, it's ok".

He led her inside the room and closed the door.

There were candles all over the place and rose petals all on the bed, and the floor, and in the bathroom, there was a fresh drawn bath with rose petals and a bottle of champagne chilling next to the tub.

"This is so nice".

He locked the door, and then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Just thought we could jumpstart the romance a bit".

"Great idea".

Jonathan put their desserts in the mini-fridge, while Jennifer got undressed and put her robe on.

He climbed in and then helped her in, and they got comfortable.

"Oh, yes, this feels amazing".

He scrubbed her back with the loofah for her as she rubbed her foot back and forth over the jets.

"Oh, yes, right there".

"Have you ever had a rose petal bath before?"

"With actual rose petals? No, I don't think so. But I take hot baths a lot, like almost every other day, and I have some rose petal scented bath bombs that I'm particularly fond of".

"That sounds nice".

"Oh yes. There is nothing better than coming home on a cold, snowy New York day, slipping into a hot bath and pouring a glass of wine, and then putting on warm pajamas afterwards while it snows outside".

"I'll take your word for it".

"I promise, it's heavenly. And it's the best way to relax".

"Is your work really that stressful?"

"No, but I'm very hard on myself and very particular about my work. I won't turn in something to be published if it's not 150% my best work".

"That's very admirable".

He leaned over and poured them some champagne, and then she moved to sit next to him.

He handed her a glass.

"Thank you".

"So, tell me. I like hot baths, what do you like?"

"I don't usually have time to relax. My job can be very demanding. When I get home, I usually watch tv for a bit, and then head to bed, but my mind is always turning. One of my favorite things to do is to get on my riding lawn mower, and cut the grass, because I can do some of my best thinking while I'm riding around".

"Sounds like me with my horse as a child".

"You had your own horse?!"

"Yes, I did. And my father had 14 others I could ride whenever I wanted".

"That sounds wonderful".

"Oh, it was. I could come home from school, and ride for hours. I could get up on the weekends and go riding before my parents were even dressed. I was saddling my own horses by the time I was 8, and if my parents ever had a moment where they couldn't find me, they knew to check the stables first".

"I see".

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Oh yes. I have been horseback riding many, many times".

"So, what's your favorite type of outing?"

"Baseball".

"Baseball? You mean like take in a game?"

"Yeah, like take in a game. What about you?"

"Can't beat a good opera or a lovely ballet".

"Yes, you can".

She looked at him incredulously.

"How can you possibly beat an opera or a ballet?"

"With a nice nap at home".

She chuckled.

"I take it you're not a fan of the ballet or the opera?"

"I can handle an opera every ten years or so. But the ballet, nope".

"Duly noted".

They finished their bath and then got out and dried off.

"How about some dessert in bed?"

"That sounds great".

Jennifer slipped into a black cheetah print spaghetti strap nightgown, and quickly put on some moisturizer and redid the clip in her hair.

She came out and found Jonathan in the bed, with the pillows all perfectly propped up and waiting on her.

She climbed into bed next to him, and he handed her dessert to her.

"Thank you".

"Ok, worst date stories. Go".

"Worst date? That would have to be the guy I dated junior year of high school. He promised to take me out for a nice dinner. And instead we ended up at the worst fast food joint in town, and he used a coupon. The whole meal for the two of us was less than $4. And he asked me for gas money on the way home".

"Yikes."

"Your turn".

"I took her to a concert, and she told me she was going to the bathroom and never came back".

"That's awful!"

"It was no big loss, trust me. I was considering doing the same thing".

She gave him a pointed look.

"You wouldn't!"

"No, but I sure thought about it".

They finished their dessert and then settled back in bed again.

"Ok, best date moments".

He rolled on top of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This moment, right now".

He looked deep into her eyes before kissing her with so much passion she forgot who she was.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing".


	4. Chapter 4

"Jenny" and "Charlie" had spent the whole night making love, and finally fell asleep a couple of hours before sunrise. They slept till almost 10. Jonathan woke up before her and eased out of the bed. He took the phone into the bathroom and called and placed a room service order, and then came back to bed.

She woke up a few minutes later.

"Morning".

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"More like I was in a coma".

"Yeah, me too".

"I ordered us some breakfast, it should be here in a minute".

"Oh, great idea."

"Jenny" quickly got up and found her nightgown from the night before and put it on, before stepping into the bathroom to make sure she was presentable.

"So, what did you want to do today?"

"Well, I thought we could check out the spa, and then go sit by the pool, if you want".

"That sounds nice".

Jennifer called the spa and inquired about times for services.

"Ok, so they said they are all booked up for massages, but that if we want facials we can come get one".

"A facial?"

"Yeah. Here's the description for the men's facial. It's a hot towel and shave, along with a neck, face and shoulder massage, followed by a heavy moisturizing of your face, and you can add a hot oil scalp massage".

"That sounds good".

Jennifer called and booked them each for a facial and hot oil scalp massage and then hung up.

She settled back in the bed, and propped the pillows up.

He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned on his chest.

"What if next time, you come to New York and we can stay at my place?"

"I have an apartment in New York, too. We can stay there if you want".

"I could take you to some of my favorite places…"

She started kissing his neck.

"Or we could stay in the whole time and never leave the bedroom".

"That too".

They were in the middle of a very romantic kiss when room service knocked on the door.

Jonathan got up and got it, and they wheeled it in.

"Ok, so we have pancakes for both of us, an omelet for both of us and fresh fruit and fresh squeezed juice for both of us, along with a side of bacon and sausage to share".

"Sounds yummy".

They took turns feeding each other bites of their breakfast, and then when they were finished, they got up and took a shower.

After a very sexy shower together, they got out and got ready for the spa.

They held hands all the way to the elevator and down to the spa.

"Hi, we have appointments for facials under Jenny".

"Yes, we have your reservation. If you two could each fill out this form, we will take you back as soon as you are finished".

They sat down and filled out the forms, and then got taken to the dressing room at the spa where they could change into robes.

Jennifer was finished first, so she headed to the waiting room first.

Jonathan came and joined her a few minutes later.

"They said my facial won't take as long as yours, so I'll meet you in the room when we are finished".

"Good plan".

He leaned down and kissed her and then they each headed to their respective rooms for their facials.

As she got her facial, she thought back over the past few weeks. She realized that more and more, they were starting to feel like a real couple.

Before she knew it, her facial was over, so she got dressed again, paid the bill for the both of them, and then headed upstairs to their room.

She had just changed into a purple strapless ruffled bikini with purple bottoms when Jonathan came back into the room.

"Hi, perfect timing".

"Hi. How was your facial?"

"Best decision ever. I can't remember when my skin felt so soft".

He changed into pair of swim trunks, and then they headed down to the pool.

Jennifer had thrown her hair into a clip, and had sunglasses on, and a simple tank top and shorts along with a pair of flip flops. She felt very plain, but Jonathan thought she looked adorable.

They were hand-in-hand as they walked to the pool. After they had selected their chairs, Jennifer saw a yoga class taking place over in the grass.

"I'm going to join the yoga class. I'll be back in a bit".

He watched in awe as she jumped right in, and did all the moves with ease.

By the time she was finished, he had been floating in the water for a good while, and had zoned out.

"Charlie?"

No response.

"Charlie?"

No response.

"Hey….you're a million miles away".

He snapped to attention, and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just daydreaming".

"That's ok. Is the water cold?"

"No, actually. It feels great. Come on in".

"Alright".

She took her tank and shorts off and waded in. The pool was pretty busy, and everyone was staring at them.

They shared one of the two people rafts and laid out, soaking up the sun for a bit.

As they floated, they linked their fingers together and played with each others fingers for a bit.

Jennifer couldn't recall the last time she was so relaxed and content.

After about an hour of floating, Jonathan went and got them drinks from the bar.

"Ok, so let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"A getting to know each other game".

"Ok".

"Democrat or Republican?"

"Depends on the election".

"Public school or private school?"

"Depends on the area. For the record, I've attended both".

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Hmm….that's a toughie. If we are talking ice cream with toppings, it's vanilla with sprinkles. If we are talking ice cream to get you over a bad day, or say a bad breakup, it's triple chocolate".

"What if we are talking about a simple dish of ice cream?"

"Chocolate chip with fresh strawberries on top. Not everything has to be basic".

"I see your point".

"Football or basketball?"

"Football".

"Convertible or SUV?"

"Every day driving-convertible. Weekend trip-SUV".

"Waterbed or soft, cushiony mattress?"

"Waterbeds are heinous. Soft, cushiony mattress all the way, with an added topper and lots of pillows".

"Pancakes or waffles?"

"Pancakes".

"Dog or cat?"

"Dog. Although, all animals are precious".

"Noted".

"Why am I the only one answering these questions?"

"Fine. Republican, mainly. But, I'm always willing to listen to both sides. Public school is what I had, but I'm not above private school. If I was a father, it would matter most to me that my child was safe, well-educated, and was learning in an environment that best suited their needs, whichever one that is. Chocolate, football, convertible, soft cushiony mattress, pancakes-especially if they are blueberry, dog, and yes all animals are precious but cats are low on the list."

She smirked at him.

"Drama or sitcom?"

"ESPN".

"National news, or local?"

"A national broadcast follows the local one, so both".

"Glasses or contacts?"

"Perfect vision". He flashed her a grin that made her weak in the knees.

"Hamburger or hot dog?"

"Steak, medium."

"I can't really get mad at you for that one. I prefer a grilled chicken breast to all other cuts of meat, myself."

"Winter or Summer?"

"Fall".

She gave him a pointed look.  
"Spring".

"Raw veggies, or cooked veggies?"

"No veggies. Very little veggies".

"All the veggies!"

"Gin or Go Fish?"

"Poker".

"Spades".

"I was never good at spades".

"Beer or whisky?"

"Both."

"Wine".

"I'll drink that too".

They continued playing till they were both wrinkly and pruny and starving.

They headed inside and changed for dinner and decided to go to a local Mexican place.

After a nice dinner, they came back to the resort.

After they were both in their pajamas, they settled on the bed and Jonathan gave Jennifer a hot oil backrub.

"Oh yeah….that's the spot. That feels amazing".

It was all he could do not to kiss every inch of her back.

After he got all her knots out and got her nice and relaxed, they switched places and she gave him one.

She took her robe off and tossed it to the floor, near the end of her massage.

He glanced up to see what she was doing and found her wearing a black lace halter teddy.

"Oooh…..when did you put that on?"

"I wondered when you were going to notice it".

"I thought you had on black lace panties during your massage, not the whole deal".

"I just slipped it off over my head, that's all".

They spent the next couple of hours making love, and then fell asleep all wrapped up together.

***Sunday***

Jennifer snuck out of the room before Jonathan woke up and went to the early morning yoga class.

He was just waking up as she was coming back in.

"Morning".

"Hi, where did you disappear to?"

"I went and took the sunrise yoga class".

"I see. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, actually. So much so, that I think I might start taking yoga on a weekly basis again".

"I ordered us breakfast. Should be here any minute".

"Great".

She took a quick shower and then came back and joined him in bed.

They laid around watching the news and eating the room service breakfast that Jonathan had ordered, and were just about to get up and pack when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Jack. Huge storm moving in, and I hate to tell you this, but it's going to be at least 5 before we can fly out at all. That includes the commercial flights at the airport".

"Ok, thanks. We'll figure something out. What's your number so I can reach you?"

"I'm at the Hilton, near the airport".

"Ok, I'll be in touch".

He hung up and looked at Jennifer.

"Storms are coming, no flights out till at least 5".

"Great".

Jennifer picked up the phone and called the airline that her return ticket was with. Sure enough, it had been cancelled.

As soon as she hung up, the rain and thunder started.

"How about a rainy day nap?"

"Sounds good to me".

Jennifer made the room really dark, and they snuggled up in bed together.

They slept really, really well for about 2 hours.

Jonathan woke up first, and started kissing Jennifer's neck.

"Mmmm".

"I think we need to make some plans".

"What kind of plans?"

"Well, we spent a night together in Chicago. And then we spent a weekend together here. And you didn't kill me and I didn't kill you, and you and I actually had a pretty good weekend. So, don't you want to have another?"

"I could have another. What if we stayed in New York this time? Just holed up in my apartment, or yours, and turned the phones off and just shut out the outside world".

"That sounds nice".

"So, do you want to do it next weekend?"

"Can't next weekend, but the weekend after would be ok".

"Perfect. I'll make all the arrangements for us, and all you have to do is get to the city".

"No opera, though. I draw the line at opera".

"Deal".

"I'd rather spend 5 hours kissing you and holding you than listening to an opera".

"Great point".

They spent the rest of the day making love and holding each other, before they finally got up and got ready and checked out of the hotel.

Jonathan was a total gentleman and went and got the car in the rain so he could pull the car up for her.

They made a coffee pit stop on their way back to the airport and then headed on.

While they were driving, Jennifer called the airline and was able to get rebooked on a later flight, that would put her back in New York at Midnight.

They chatted easily while they drove, neither of them wanting the weekend to end.

Jonathan pulled them up to the appropriate terminal at the airport and got out to get her bags out of the car.

"It was great to see you. I'll be in touch".

"It was wonderful to see you too. Thank you for a wonderful weekend".

"My pleasure".

They shared a final kiss and then Jennifer disappeared into the airport.

Jonathan stayed as long as he could, and then moved on when the security guard tapped on the window and motioned him to go forward.

_Come hell or highwater, I'll be in New York as soon as I can_. _I have to see her again. _


	5. Chapter 5

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was exhausted, but made it to work on time, and managed to actually participate in the weekly staff meeting.

She was dying for a nap, but downed coffee instead and just managed to get through the day.

She had just gotten home and into her pajamas when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, want to grab dinner?"

"I was just about to order Chinese if you want to come over. And come comfy, I'm already in my pjs".

"Should I bring wine?"

"I have two bottles of white zin and 2 ½ bottles of rose".

"Where were you ordering from?"

"China Palace".

"Add a small moo shu pork, and some steamed dumplings and I'll pick it up on my way".

"See you in a little bit".

Jennifer relaxed on the couch till Bree and their dinner got there.

As soon as she did, they dug in.

"So, where've you been? I've barely seen you lately".

"Well, the guy from Chicago, Charlie-he and I got together this weekend at a resort in Arizona. Aside from that, I've just been swamped with articles and stories to write".

"How did it go in Arizona?"

"It was amazing. In every other way, we are practically as different as night and day. But we complement each other well. However, none of that matters when he looks at me."

"Oh, so you two have the chemistry".

"It's more than that. It's like a magnetic pull that we can't stop no matter what. We are so comfortable with each other".

"Do you think it will evolve into anything more serious?"

"I don't know…we haven't talked about it, really. And I never thought I'd say this, but I'm kind of liking this no-strings attached fun we are having".

"So, what's next?"

"Well, I told him I wanted him to come here, spend a weekend in New York here. We haven't talked about when that will be, but I've been somewhat planning it in my mind".

"Jennifer, have you considered the possibility that maybe he is married?"

"It crossed my mind in Chicago. But he doesn't wear a ring and doesn't have a ring line, if he is. I have seen no evidence of him being involved with or married to someone else."

"So, explain to me why it's no strings attached. I mean, you are a vibrant, sexy, intelligent woman and any man would be damned lucky to be with you. If you ask me, he should want the strings".

"It's barely been a month. We are enjoying the no-strings part, and I told him I wasn't interested in a long-distance thing, because I'm not".

"Is he attractive?"

"On a scale of 1-10, he's around a 14. And he has the most piercing blue eyes…"

"Ok, so go with me on this. Is he intelligent, kind, caring?"

"From what I've seen so far, yes".

"Ok, so you have a choice. You have to add some strings, or be willing to lose him. Tell him you won't settle for anything other than a commitment. If he won't agree to that, then you'll know he's snowing you about something".

"I suppose you're right. But how am I supposed to bring that up?"

"Just ask him if he's seeing anyone else. And then tell him you only want to see him".

"I hope that works".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was in his office, working on some reports. He was having the hardest time concentrating. No matter what he did, his thoughts kept drifting back to Jenny.

His arms ached to hold her again. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel her kissing him.

He finally decided he needed to do whatever necessary to make sure that he was able to go to New York for a weekend.

He shifted some things around on his calendar, and then told Deanne to notify the New York office that he would be in town for one day week after next.

He pulled up his email and sent Jenny a quick email.

_Worked it out so that I can be in New York week after next for a long weekend. If you can take Friday off, I will too. Hope you're doing well. (heart symbol) Charlie_.

All that was left to do now, was sit and wait.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was at the office, working on her latest story. She was hitting dead end after dead end and she was getting very frustrated.

She decided to distract herself and take a break from the research.

She pulled up her email and read through a few, before she saw one from Charlie.

She read it and then quickly wrote back.

_That sounds amazing. Yes, I can take Friday off. Why don't you stay with me at my place? We can have a 'staycation'-we can order in, we can go to some of my favorite restaurants, or we can cook together. Whatever we want to do. I'm excited, I can't wait to see you. __ Jenny_

She filled out a work from home request for the Friday he was going to be in town, and then submitted it.

She gathered her things and headed out for a lunch break at one of her favorite delis.

All through lunch, she kept thinking about Charlie. She hated to just have everything rest in his hands, but the reality was, if he didn't email her back, she literally had no way to contact him. She knew nothing about him otherwise, so she couldn't even track him down.

She finished her meal, paid the check, and then slipped out the door.

As she walked down the street back towards her office, she spied her ex across the street. Seeing him with a new woman would normally upset her, but instead, she was reminded that she made the right choice by leaving him.

She also reminded herself over and over that he had absolutely zero hope of ever being as nice to her or as good to her as Charlie had been so far.

She continued down the street with her head held high, thinking of Charlie the entire time.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was in a seemingly endless meeting, and was so tired of going over the same things over and over again. He was listening to this person drone on and on in hopes that he was finally going to get to the point this time, and they could close the deal.

He opened his email while pretending to take notes and saw one from Jenny.

He quickly read it and was so thankful she had agreed to see him.

He quickly wrote her back.

_I have an apartment in the city too. We can either stay at your place or at mine, I'm fine either way. I've never had a staycation before, but it sounds exciting. I'll make sure to bring the massage oil. I'm excited too. (heart symbol)-Charlie. _

He quickly hit send, and then decided to just pull the trigger on his meeting.

"Ok, ok. Listen, I've heard this all before. Just name your price. If it's right, I'll buy it".

They negotiated for a few minutes and then Jonathan said "you got a deal".

"Congratulations. RyCorp is now all yours".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer heard her computer ding, and quickly pulled up her email.

She read Charlie's email and then responded.

_I already have it all planned out. I was thinking….chocolate, and black lace….unless there's something else you'd prefer? __ Jenny. _

She quickly hit send and then got back to work.

Around 4, she finally found a way around all the dead-ends she had been finding in her research.

She quickly made some arrangements to interview some key players and then gathered her things and headed home.

She couldn't wait to sink into a hot bath with a glass of wine.

***A week later***

Jennifer was at work, trying to get everything accomplished on her to-do list so that she could spend the next day with Jonathan.

She checked her email and saw that he had sent her one.

_My meeting this afternoon should be over around 5, so go to the front desk of 15 Central Park West. I'll have a key waiting for you. We can start at my place tonight, and then we can figure out the rest. Can't wait to see you, gorgeous. (heart symbol) Charlie_

She couldn't help but smile, and it was just the motivation that she needed to zoom through her to-do list so she could sneak out a little early.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer clocked out a little early and headed straight home. She took a bubble bath, and then put on her sexiest outfit-a black sweater dress and wide red belt that perfectly accentuated her figure, showed just the right amount of cleavage, and left little to the imagination. She looked amazing in it. She paired it with some leopard stilettos and a small leopard clutch, and some red jewelry, and then headed out. She packed a bag to stay with him that night and headed to the elevator.

She took a cab to the address he gave her, and headed inside to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Jenny, someone was supposed to leave a key here for me".

"Yes ma'am. Here it is. You can use the elevator on the right".

"Thank you".

She headed to the elevator and held the key card in front of the screen.

It wasn't the quickest ride to the 64th floor, but it didn't take forever.

When it opened, Jennifer saw a hallway with only one door, so she walked over to it and held the keycard in front of the pad, and the door opened right up.

She walked in and immediately found a note on the counter.

_Will be here as soon as I can. Wine is in the fridge, glasses in the cabinet next to the fridge. Make yourself at home-Charlie_.

She made her way around the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of wine and then headed to the living room. She found three remotes with post-it notes that said "Press me" on them. She picked one of them up and hit the button indicated by the arrow, and was delighted when a fire started roaring in front of her. It was a sleek and modern fireplace, surrounded by clear glass. She picked up another remote and hit that button, and soft music started to play.

Very nice, she thought. Very nice indeed.

She picked up the final remote and hit that button, and smiled as the chair she was sitting in began to massage her.

"Oooh".

After a few minutes, she turned it off and figured out how to turn on the tv.

She finally heard him come in almost an hour after she got there.

"Hi".

"Hi. Have you been here long?"

"Not terribly".

"I'm sorry. I had a meeting run over".

"It's quite alright".

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and came and sat by her.

"Nice place you have here".

"Thanks. Did you give yourself a tour?"

"No. I've been in the foyer, the kitchen, and the living room. That's all".

"I'll show you the rest later on".

She swung her legs over his and he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

He gave her some kisses.

"So, we can go eat dinner somewhere, or we can have it delivered. Your choice".

"Oh, let's do delivery….."

"You got it".

After they placed their order, he gave her a tour.

"Down that hallway is a guest room, guest bath and an office. Down this hallway, is a guest room, guest bath, and my bedroom and bath".

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom and showed her around.

It was very sleek and modern, in shades of gray and blue.

His bathroom was huge, with a stand-alone tub, walk in shower and double vanity.

"Very nice".

"Thank you".

He let go of her hand, grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly and romantically.

"Mmmm, I do believe you did miss me".

"I did, I did".

They decided to change into something more comfortable, so Jennifer put on some black wide legged active pants, and a pink v-neck t-shirt, while Jonathan put on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

They snuggled up on the couch and finished their drinks.

"So, how long are you in town for?"

"Through the weekend".

"Yay! We can spend lots of time together".

"That's the plan".

He leaned over to kiss her, and just before his lips touched hers, the phone rang.

They both sighed.

He leaned over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

She played with his fingers for a few minutes, and then got up and got some more wine and came back and joined him.

He continued to talk business for about 20 more minutes.

When their dinner arrived, Jennifer got up to get the door. He handed her some cash to give the guy.

She took everything into the kitchen and left it in there, and then came back and sat in a different chair across the room from him.

He finally realized what was happening and ended his phone call.

"I'm sorry. That took longer than I expected".

"So it did".

"Let's eat".

They walked to the kitchen and made their plates. Jonathan lit some candles at the table while Jennifer got him another beer.

They had a nice quiet dinner, and then Jennifer volunteered to do the dishes while he put away the leftovers.

After the kitchen was clean, they decided to watch a movie in bed.

They climbed up in the bed, and got comfy, and he started flipping the channels.

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

Jennifer couldn't remember when she had ever felt so alone in all her life.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer eventually figured out how to turn off the tv and went to sleep. Her feelings were so hurt that she didn't sleep as well as she normally did.

She woke up around 8, and realized he wasn't in the bed.

She found a note on the nightstand.

_Couldn't sleep, so went to the office for a bit. Be back later. See you then. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. -Charlie_

Jennifer thought a moment and then got up and got dressed, gathered her things, and headed to the kitchen.

She left him a note of her own, on the back of his.

_This weekend was supposed to be for us. I deserve a do-over, if you ever remember who I am. Jenny._

She decided to reclaim her weekend for herself, and took herself to a spa for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was at the office, working hard on a new story. Something about it didn't seem right, though, so she was getting frustrated.

Her phone rang, breaking her concentration.

"Hello, this is Jennifer?"

"Hi. Are you the reporter that always exposes all the big stories?"

"I'm one of many. How can I help you?"

"Well, it's more like how can I help you. I work at a company known as RyCorp. It's a small electronics company. If you have a remote control or an electric kitchen gadget in your house, RyCorp made it. Anyways, RyCorp's CEO was about to be indicted for tax evasion. Basically, he's been deducting taxes from our paychecks, but not paying the government with the collection. Also, he has been doing some, whatd'ya call it- Insider trading. He drops the price of the stock, buys it all up, then raises it and sells it all over again. He and his brother are the ones buying it and selling it from each other."

"I see. How do you know this?"

"Well, it just so happens that our Brainiac CEO has sold the company, and one of the VP's called a secret meeting with some of us long-term employees to warn us to get out as soon as possible".

"Why would you need to get out?"

"Because, the CEO was liquidating all he could, destroying all documents and then selling the company. And he buried a clause in the documents that stated that the new owners assume any and all liabilities and transgressions, which is nice, but it literally offered us zero protections. We've slaved our butts off for 20, 30 years, and we get shafted. So, we think if you could nail him, and really hammer him, really embarrass and humiliate him, it would be the best payback we could get".

"I see. What's his name?"

"Howard Grayson. His brother's name is Lloyd. And if you really wanted to be petty, you could mention that he has a twelve-million dollar mansion up in the Hamptons, that he purchased with the profits from the stock trades".

"Thanks for the tip. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I don't think so. We really appreciate this, and hope you'll nail him good".

"Ok, well I will start digging into this. Are you interested in meeting me in person to give me more information?"

"No, that's not necessary. Just make sure you report everything I told you."

"I will do my best. Thanks for the information".

They hung up, and she went and ran it by her boss. He gave her the green light, so she shelved her other story, and started working on this one.

She worked straight through lunch, and finally took a break around 4.

She checked her email, and saw that Charlie had sent her an email.

_That was some disappearing act you pulled the other morning. Thanks a lot. Guess you didn't want to show me around your city after all. (no heart symbol)-Charlie_.

Jennifer could literally feel her blood boiling. How dare he accuse her of deserting him, when she was the one who woke up alone and felt ignored the night before?!

She quickly typed back a furious response.

_Excuse me?! Let's recap. I'll even give you a play-by-play. You showed up late (which I was understanding about), took a business call (which I tried to be understanding about), ignored me for an hour (which hurt my feelings) and then fell asleep without so much as two words to me. Then I woke up alone the next morning and found the rudest note on the nightstand that said you went to your office and gave no indication of when you'd be back. The weekend was supposed to be for you and me, to put aside our work and focus on each other. And yet, you couldn't even give me 5 minutes. So even if I wanted to show you around the city, you blew it. Did you seriously expect me to stay and wait for you? Come on_.

She hit send, gathered her things, and headed home.

***Jonathan***

"Gentlemen, I have told you this three times now. I had no prior knowledge of any of their business dealings before I signed the deal. I didn't even know the company existed, until they came to me suggesting a buyout. Hart Industries can definitely use RyCorp to bolster our current electronics division, and having the extra factory space isn't going to hurt a thing. But just because I purchased the company, that in no way means I am responsible for their business dealings prior to signing the deal".

"Well, the paperwork says otherwise. Now, I have to be honest with you. If the feds were to get wind of this, and we have no way of knowing whether or not if they already have gotten wind of it, they might come after you. At the least, I think you could expect intense questioning. At the very most, you could be indicted. I do think that if you are indicted, you have a very high chance of being acquitted".

"Yeah, but the damage will be done at that point. Nobody in town will want to do business with me".

"Jonathan, let's take things one step at a time. Anyone who truly knows you will still be loyal to you. Let's not get ahead of ourselves".

"How do I fight this?"

"You can't, really. Not until the Feds play their hand. In the meantime, absolutely everything you do must be on the up and up. Every business deal that you make needs to include a very clear transaction report before you sign it. California legislature just passed a law that states that business owners can access those files of other companies they are in business with, so that should help you. This isn't your fault, but how you recover from it will speak volumes".

Jonathan's lawyer saw himself out, and so did the rest of the men he was meeting with. Jonathan sank back into his chair, lost in his thoughts.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer got home just before the weather turned bad, and quickly changed into her pajamas and a pair of thick socks. She climbed into bed and opened her laptop and began researching the tip she had received.

For the next 3 hours, she found several research angles to support her story.

In essence, her story practically wrote itself.

She went to bed that night, content with the story she had written, and couldn't wait to show her boss.

***Three Days Later***

Jonathan was in his office, when his legal team came and insisted on seeing him.

"Send them in".

"Jonathan….this isn't the final nail in your coffin by any means….but it's several nails".

"What are you talking about?"

"Seems some hotshot reporter decided to dig into RyCorp's background and run a story about it in _The New York Times_. It's front page".

"What? Let me see that".

He read through it. To his surprise, it was very factual, and didn't mention his name at all.

"Ok, so what now?"

"If I had to guess, I would say if you weren't on the Feds radar before this, you are now. I would expect them to come ask you to consent to questioning".

"Ok".

Just then, Deanne buzzed him.

"Mr. Hart, there are some men here to see you".

"Send them in".

"Jonathan Hart?"

"Yes".

"I'm Agent King with the Federal Bureau of Investigation".

"How can I help you?"

"We are investigating any and all things related to RyCorp. We were told that your company recently acquired RyCorp".

"Yes, that's true".

"Ok, we will need to see all documents related to that company".

"We don't have any of them here, other than the acquisition paperwork, which my secretary can get you a copy of. Everything else is stored at RyCorp's offices".

"We will need access".

"Ok, I'll have one of my associates stay there and give you access".

"Thank you".

Jonathan made some phone calls and then called an emergency meeting with his legal team.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer sat down at her desk, and immediately pulled up her email. Nothing from Charlie.

She decided to extend the olive branch.

_I apologize for how harsh I was towards you in my last message. If you want to start over and try again on a different weekend, I'm willing. Hope you're doing well. Jenny. _

She quickly hit send and then distracted herself with other things, hoping he would email back.

***Two Weeks Later***

Jennifer had still not heard from Charlie, and after a few rounds of tequila and some tough love conversation from Bree, she decided to move on and not dwell on it, or him. Easier said than done, but she was still determined to do it.

She was hard at work on her newest assignment, about sexual assaults on college campuses, when her boss came and asked her to come to his office.

She followed him back there and they closed the door.

"What is this all about?"

"Your article on RyCorp. It was so good and thoroughly researched that the SEC wants you to be a character witness."

"That's not necessary. Everything I know is in that article".

"I explained that to them, but they still want to talk to you. So, you have an appointment to meet with them this afternoon at 3. You need to take all of your notes pertaining to the article with you".

He handed her the slip of paper with the address on it.

"Do I have to go?"

"I tried my best to get you out of it, but they insisted. I'm sorry, I don't think it's optional".

"Ok, I'll go. But this is stupid".

"I agree. Just do it and get it over with".

"I don't exactly have a choice, do I?"

She went back to her desk and got back to work.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was pacing in his office, waiting on a phone call from Mack Jenkins, the associate that was overseeing RyCorp. The federal investigators had done a surprise raid just that morning.

After about 20 minutes of pacing, he finally got his phone call.

"Hello?"

"It's over. They didn't ask me anything, really. They just took all the computers, all the files related to stock sales, all the files related to taxes, payroll, employee benefits, employee retirement funds, everything. They did allow me to make a copy of the payroll list, and everyone's contact information and current pay rates, and then they directed me to suspend all operations, and tell everyone that we are closed till further notice, and then they padlocked all the doors. I shut off all the HVAC units, and turned off the water. Everyone was allowed 30 minutes to get their personal effects and personal items and then they were escorted off the property by the SEC. After they padlocked all the doors, I was escorted off the property as well".

"Damn. Ok, thanks for doing that. If the SEC contacts you further, call me and put me on speakerphone. Or you can just have them call me directly".

"You got it".

He hung up, walked over to his bar and poured himself a glass of Scotch. He drained it, and poured himself another glass.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer arrived at her appointment right on time.

"Have a seat, they'll be with you in a moment".

"Thank you".

A few minutes later, a tall, blonde, broad shouldered man appeared.

"Jennifer Edwards?"

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Right this way, ma'am".

She had a seat in his office, and he took out a notepad.

"Ok, so you wrote an article that was published in The New York Times about a company known as RyCorp. In your article, you stated that the CEO committed tax evasion, committed insider trading, and was in the process of liquidating all of the assets. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is".

"How did you come across this information?"

"I received a phone call, from a source. They told me everything about what was happening, and then I researched and found more information on my own".

"Who was your source?"

"I cannot and will not reveal any source to anyone. I can, however honestly tell you that in this case, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I never asked for a name, and they never gave one".

"Tell me the conversation exactly".

"They asked me if I was the reporter that exposed all the big stories, and I stated I was one of many and asked them how I could help them. They stated that they worked at RyCorp, and wanted to expose what was happening, and then they started telling me everything. They said the taxes hadn't been paid in 3 years. My research showed it was more like 5-7 years actually. They stated that the CEO was constantly lowering the price of the RyCorp stock, then buying it all up and that it was the CEO and the brother who were buying it and selling it from each other. They also stated that the CEO was supposed to be indicted for tax evasion, but sold the company before they could be. I asked them how they knew this, and they stated that one of the Vice President's was apparently left out of the stock scheme and decided to get revenge, so they called a secret meeting and told the employees what was going on and encouraged all of the employees to quit or retire and get out before things got worse".

"Was this person male or female?"

"If I revealed that, that would be just like revealing my source".

"Miss Edwards, we seized the records and files from RyCorp yesterday. And I have spent around 4 hours analyzing the employee roster from several different angles. I can honestly tell you that out of 400 employees, more than 150 of them were female. I promise you, if you say the words 'male' and 'female', I won't be any closer to knowing who spoke with you, and you won't have revealed your source to me at all".

"Fair enough. Female".

"Can you speculate on an age range?"

"Not with any amount of certainty. She did say that many of the employees had been there for 20, 30 years, and were getting shafted. It sounded to me that she was including herself in that bunch, but then again, that could have been a clever cover-up".

"I see. What else can you tell me?"

"Nothing else".

"About how many times did the CEO and his brother sell and then repurchase their stock?"

"I have no idea".

"Well, you are the one that did the research, Miss Edwards. Not us. So, if anyone would know, it would be you".

"Except for the fact that I don't know".

"What race was the person who called you?"

"What the hell does that matter?"

"Have you ever worked for RyCorp?"

"No, I have not".

"Have you ever purchased any of their products?"

"I have no earthly idea. I don't even know what they make".

"Miss Edwards, everything was fine and then all of a sudden, you became what we call a hostile informant. Now if I put down on my paperwork that you are a hostile informant, the judge overseeing this case isn't going to be too happy. I don't want to do that, and I don't think you want me to do that, and the way to avoid that is to answer my questions, honestly and truthfully."

"I don't care what you write down on your paperwork. I didn't agree to be any kind of informant. I was doing my job when I wrote that article, nothing more. I have given you all the information that I have, and if you know how to read, you'll find the rest of it in my article. If you can't, then I literally cannot help you".

With that, Jennifer grabbed her purse, got up and walked out of the office, and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer came inside her apartment and kicked her shoes off. She ordered herself some dinner, poured herself a glass of wine, and then sank onto the couch.

The phone rang, jarring her from her thoughts. She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, it's Pa. How are you?"

"I'm great, Pa. How are you?"

She was trying so hard to fake a normal tone in her voice.

"How is work going?"

"Ok, I suppose. I wrote an article that has gained a little buzz, but other than that-"

"You mean the one on RyCorp? I read that. You did a great job".

"Thank you".

"What kind of buzz did it generate?"

"Well, the SEC shut them down and confiscated some computers and files. And they questioned me today and I gave them all my information but the investigator wouldn't listen at all, and he was so condescending. So, I told him off and walked out".

"What do you mean you told him off?"

"He kept asking me questions, and I kept telling him honestly, that I didn't know the answer to his question. He told me that if he wrote down on his paperwork that I was a hostile informant, that the judge wouldn't be very happy with me, and that he didn't want to do that, and that I didn't want him to do that, and that the best way to keep him from doing that is to be truthful and honest. And I told him that I didn't care what he wrote down, that I never agreed to be an informant at all, and that I had given him all that I could, and if he wanted to know anything else, he needed to read my article, provided that he know how to do so. And then I left".

"Sweetheart, you may have made a tactical error. Where the SEC is concerned, you don't have to consent to be an informant, but if you are hostile and uncooperative, they can throw you in the slammer until you agree to answer their questions. And in rare instances, if the actual defendant is a no-show, they can arrest the informant, because without you, they wouldn't have known about this at all."

"I see".

"If you get called to testify or they bother you again, then I want you to call me. I'll send my lawyer to you, sweetheart. Don't answer any of their questions without a lawyer present, alright?"

"Alright".

They chatted for a little while longer, and then hung up.

Jennifer ate her dinner and then went and took a long hot bath. She was more than ready to put this day behind her, but she was just a little worried about what the days to come would have in store.

***Two Weeks Later***

Jonathan was at his office, conducting a meeting. He had decided that the best way to deal with everything was just to go about business as usual, and not worry about it until he heard from the sEC.

Deanne tiptoed in, and came over to him.

"Your lawyer is here, and he won't wait. He's insisting on speaking with you, now".

"Ok, no problem. Gentlemen, let's take a lunch, and then we'll reconvene".

Everyone got up and left, and Jonathan's lawyer came in.

"Hey Oliver, what's the big emergency?"

"One of my contacts at the Federal Investigation office called me and warned me. Your case went before the Grand Jury, and they recommended indictment for tax evasion and insider trading, in relations to RyCorp. I'm sorry, I was hopeful that it would go the other way, especially with us providing the Federal Investigators all the paperwork indicating that you purchased the company after the fact."

"So what now?"

"It goes before a judge, and he will decide whether or not to hand down the indictment. If he does, you will have a court hearing scheduled to discuss charges, pleas, and all that, and to hear from the witnesses. It's more of an exploratory hearing, rather than vois dire".

"I see".

"However, there is one more condition. And they are asking for your full cooperation".

"What's that?"

"They want to seize your computer."

"For what?!"

"They say they need to cover all angles and that you are the CEO, so your computer will have the most information. I tried to talk them out of it, but all I was able to get them to agree to was to not seize all the computers in the building. But they want yours".

"Fine. I'll get a new one, and have IT load up all the software onto the new one".

"That's a good plan".

"I'm innocent. I would never do what they are suggesting".

"I know that, and you know that. Now we just have to get them to realize that. And we will".

***Later That Afternoon***

Jonathan was in his office when his lawyer came by.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. They indicted you. I promised them we would fly to New York, and that you would be at the District Attorney's office by 9 a.m. tomorrow. They are going to have an informal hearing, and it will be more of a discovery evidentiary hearing in front of the DA, instead of in front of a judge. You will not be arrested, unless you fail to show. So, the goal here is to get the DA to understand why the previous CEO should be held liable and not you. Also, until this is resolved, it's best if you stay off all computers, just to keep appearances neutral."

He slowly nodded.

"Ok, I'll fly out tonight".

"I can meet you at the airport in a couple of hours".

"Make it 4 hours. And I really appreciate this".

"Don't mention it".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was at The Times, and was about to go home when her boss called her into his office.

"These men would like to speak with you".

"Ok".

"I'm Ryan Stevens, with the New York District Attorney's office. This is Evan Lane, also with our office. We are here because we have indicted the CEO of RyCorp, and you have been identified as a witness. I have a subpoena here with your name on it, that says you are officially mandated to testify. You will need to report to our office tomorrow morning at 9 a.m., and plan to stay all day. At some point tomorrow, you will be questioned about your knowledge in this case. Between now and then, do not speak about this case to anyone other than your lawyer, if you have one. You may bring a lawyer with you tomorrow but you are not required to do so. You are not under arrest, and you are not under threat of arrest at this time. However, if you do not show up tomorrow morning, you will be arrested. If the CEO of RyCorp does not show up, then we will go before a judge, lay out the facts of the case, including and notwithstanding who knows what about the entire situation, and the judge can choose to remand you into custody until such time as the CEO is located, if he or she chooses to do so. Tomorrow's meeting will be held in front of the DA, but you should conduct yourself as if it is being held in front of a judge. Do you have any questions?"

Jennifer didn't know where to begin. It was a lot of information to process.

"I…..I…I guess not".

"Here is the address. See you in the morning, ma'am".

The investigators turned and walked out, leaving Jennifer and her boss in the office.

"I'm calling legal".

"NO, that's ok. I have a lawyer already, provided by my father. I'm going to call him".

"Great. Good luck tomorrow, just remember to keep your temper in check and that you don't have to reveal anything".

"Thanks".

She went to her desk, picked up the phone and called her dad.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. I need the lawyer. I've been subpoenaed".

"When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow morning at 9, and I was told to prepare to stay all day".

"I'll have him meet you there, sweetheart. It will be ok, just be truthful and honest."

"I will. I'll call you when it's over. I love you".

"I love you too".

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer was up early, too nervous to sleep till her alarm went off.

She showered and dressed and chose a short black skirt, a taupe colored long-sleeved blouse, and her red Manolo Blahnik's.

She arrived at the district attorney's office a few minutes early, and was ushered into a room to wait.

"More people might join you, but you cannot leave this room. If you need something, there's a guard right outside the door. Bathroom is right over there".

"Thank you".

She looked around the room. There were a couple of couches, a table and chairs, and there was a nice picture window that overlooked the city.

She stayed in that room for about an hour, and then one of the guards came and escorted her to the courtroom.

One of her father's attorneys met her in the hallway.

"Ok, so this hearing is just to see if there's enough evidence to proceed. So we need you to testify, and if we proceed, it will still count, but unless the judge wants to ask you questions again, you won't have to repeat your testimony".

Jennifer nodded.

"Just answer their questions honestly and truthfully, and if you feel you shouldn't answer the question, look at me and I'll object".

"Got it".

"It'll be ok, you can do this".

A few seconds later, the door to the courtroom opened, and she was ushered inside. Her lawyer stayed right behind her, and sat on the front row.

She walked confidently up to the witness stand, and was sworn in and took her seat.

She took a nervous glance around the room, taking it all in. Her eyes quickly settled on Charlie, and her heart sank when she realized that he was the defendant.

He gave her a disappointed glance, and then conferred with his attorney.

The prosecutor began to question her.

"Ma'am, can you please state your name for the record?"

"Jennifer Edwards".

"And can you please state your address?"

"88 Broad Avenue, Manhattan, New York, 10004".

"Miss Edwards, what is your occupation?"

"I'm a journalist".

"And do you work for a specific newspaper or television station?"

"I work for _The New York Times_".

"When you write an article, what is the process that you undertake for that?"

"I research the topic as much as I can. And I have a rule, that I only print the facts, and that I never print anything unfavorable, unless it's part of the facts of the article".

"So, as a journalist, who selects the topics that you write about?"

"It varies. Sometimes-most of the time, rather, my boss does. But in this case, I went to him and asked for approval".

"Please explain to the court how you were able to come across the information in your story about RyCorp".

"I was at my desk and I received a phone call. The caller was asking me if I was the journalist who wrote the articles that everyone reads, the ones that uncover a lot of things. I explained that I was one of many. They started telling me they had a tip-that the CEO of RyCorp was involved in tax evasion and insider trading, and they explained who and what was doing all of that. They also stated how they came to know about this information".

"Was the person you spoke with male or female?"

"Female".

"Did they name the people involved in these crimes?"

"They specifically mentioned the names Howard Grayson, and his brother Lloyd. They spoke of a VP but not by name".

"Did they give any indication as to what their personal role in the company was?"

"Not exactly. They didn't mention titles, or anything. But they did say that they, along with everyone else, had worked there 20, 30 years, and weren't being given any consideration".

"So, what did you do after this phone call?"

"I wrote everything down, and then when we hung up, I headed to my boss' office, and got approval to do the story."

"What transpired after that?"

"Copious amounts of research, and interviews with people at the Stock exchange about the price drops in stock, and then after it was complete, I turned it in for printing".

"Miss Edwards, did you have any prior relationship with anyone at RyCorp?"

"No, I didn't."

"Were you aware that RyCorp was sold to the defendant here?"

"My informant told me it had been sold, but not to whom".

"Do you know the defendant outside of this case?"

"We've met a few times".

"No further questions, your honor".

The defense attorney stepped up.

"Miss Edwards, you say you are known for copious amounts of research. Do you apply this principle of copious amounts of research to every story you write?"

"Yes".

"So, if you in fact had done copious amounts of research on RyCorp, don't you think you would have discovered that the company had been sold?"

"I knew it had been sold. I didn't know who the buyer was".

"So what does that tell you, Miss Edwards? Your story doesn't mention the company being sold at all".

"The sale of the company wasn't the central focus of my article."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you didn't do your research".

"I spent at least 3, maybe 4 hours researching this. I damn sure did my research!"

The judge banged her gavel.

"The witness will refrain from profanity and will keep her temper in check, please".

"I apologize, your honor. However, I most definitely did my research".

"Miss Edwards, is it fair to say that you could have done more research than you did?"

"If I had not been under a deadline, absolutely."

"Miss Edwards, let's say that a business owner commits a crime. That crime can be insider trading, or it could be tax evasion, or it could even be embezzlement. The nature of the crime doesn't really matter. And as it turns out, that company is actually for sale. Do you, Miss Edwards, think that the previous owner of the company should be held responsible for the crimes? Or do you think that the new owner should be held responsible?"

"I think that the person who did the crime should be held responsible".

"But that's not what you said in your article. I have a copy of it right here."

"I don't recall what you are referring to".

"Here, here's a copy of your article. Please read the last few lines".

She read it over.

"Miss Edwards, the court is waiting".

She turned to the judge.

"Your honor, this doesn't prove-"

"The witness will read the lines, please".

"It is unfair to the general public as well as to the employees of a company for a CEO to manipulate the stock. The CEO of RyCorp should be held accountable for his crimes".

"So, which is it, Miss Edwards? Do you think the new owners of a company should be held accountable for the previous owner's actions? Or do you think the previous owner should be held accountable and the new owner should be in the clear?"

"You're twisting my words".

"The witness will answer the question".

"I stand by my statement from earlier. The person who committed the crime should be held accountable, not anyone else".

"But that's not what your article says, is it, Miss Edwards? And because you printed this article, the SEC came after my client and they are trying to hold him accountable for the crimes committed by the former CEO of RyCorp. That's not fair".

"I agree. My article didn't have anything to do with your client, because your client never surfaced during my research".

"But it is because of your article that the SEC came after my client. Miss Edwards, do you always write articles that expose criminals?"

"Not always. I try to write articles about social issues, that the public needs to be aware of".

"Let's look at the facts, shall we? 3 years ago, you wrote an article about real estate magnate Russ Solomon. Your story exposed the fact that he was attacking women who showed up to the open houses he was holding at his properties for sale. Because of your article, he's now in prison, serving time on several rape charges".

"Yes, I remember that".

"And about 2 years ago, you printed an article about a drug trafficking ring, that resulted in many high-ranking city officials being arrested and sent to prison."

"Yes, that's true".

"And just last year, you wrote and published an article about a member of the school board diverting funds unnecessarily, as well as another article about a corrupt daycare owner that was stealing funds from the state, not to mention the article you wrote on a family of child abusers, that resulted in a business being shut down and about 20-40 people losing their jobs after that shutdown, because the owners of the business were all in jail. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is".

"So, it begs the question, Miss Edwards, if you are simply stating the facts, or if you were on a mission to put everyone you come across in jail".

"I-"

"No further questions, your honor".

"The witness may step down".

Frustrated, Jennifer stepped down and was escorted back to the holding room.

Her lawyer followed her.

"That wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible. And I think you did the best you could do".

"Wasn't terrible? The defense attorney singlehandedly destroyed my reputation!"

"I'm confident that you can bounce back from this. You aren't the one on trial, after all".

"Those questions were totally unfair".

"Well, you did as well as you could with what they threw at you. So, good job".

"How long do I have to stay in here?"

"Till the prosecutor dismisses you, or until the judge dismisses everyone for the day".

"Fine".

"I'm going to go back to the courtroom. When we have another recess, I'll come back and get you".

"Um…is this one of those hearings where the defendant will be taken to jail when the day is over?"

"No, it's not."

"Perfect. Can you speak with him and ask him to come here and speak with me?"

"I can try".

"Thank you".

She sat in the room for almost two hours, and then the lawyer came back.

"You are free to go. I asked him to come speak with you, he said he doesn't have time".

"Ok, thank you".

She grabbed her purse and began to head to the elevator.

She saw him up in the hallway up ahead.

She quickly caught up to him.

"Hi. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Talk? You want me to go somewhere and talk with you, after what you just did?"

"Please. Just give me a chance to explain".

"Fine. Be at my apartment in one hour".

"I'll be there".


	8. Chapter 8

***Jonathan's Apartment***

Jennifer showed up, right on time. She gave a simple knock on the door and then Jonathan let her in.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She set her purse and keys down on the counter.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Please".

"White wine ok?"

"Perfect".

He poured her a white wine and then handed it to her.

He grabbed himself a beer and then they headed to the den and sat down.

"You can apologize at any time".

"Me apologize?! Me, apologize?"

"That's why you wanted to talk to me, isn't it?"

"Not entirely. And if we are talking about apologies, would you like to start with apologizing for ghosting me on email?"

"I've been busy with work. Other things took priority".

"Fine".

"Your turn. The trial. Start from the beginning".

"My name is Jennifer. Jenny was a nickname I had when I was younger".

"Fine".

"I'm a journalist, with _The New York Times_."

"I gathered that".

"And I did not write this story to hurt you. Nor did I testify today to hurt you".

"But that didn't stop you from trying to destroy me, did it?"

"I wasn't trying to destroy anyone or anything. I was under Oath! I'm not gonna wear an orange jumpsuit for anyone, Charlie".

"My name is really Jonathan. I haven't gone by Charlie since I was a boy".

"Fine. As I was saying, I didn't know you were involved when I wrote that article."

"But you are responsible for the SEC coming after me. I mean, it was your article being printed that caused all of this".

"My article may have caused the investigation. It is not my fault that they focused on you instead of the former CEO. It's all so complicated".

"You're right. This is all so complicated. But you're wrong about everything else".

"Tell me something. Why did you send me that rude email?"

"You bailed on our weekend, that's why".

"Oh please….you and I were supposed to have a weekend to ourselves. No work, that was the agreement. And you barely paid me any attention, and then you just up and went to work without giving me a second thought. If anyone bailed, it was you. I had every right to leave and you know it".

"I was focused on dealing with RyCorp! Don't you realize-if they convict me of insider trading, I'll lose everything Jennifer. I'll go to prison!"

"And that's-"

"Is that why you did this? To get back at me for that weekend?"

"You can't be serious".

"Oh, I am".

"I already told you. I was under oath. I didn't know you were involved when I wrote the article. I testified because they forced me to, I sure as hell didn't sign up for it. I answered the questions they asked as honestly and truthfully as I could. And your lawyer didn't exactly play fair, by the way. If anyone is using anyone here, it's you using me, not the other way around".

"He showed you as much mercy as I told him to".

"So, it's your fault that he was so hard on me? I should have known! Where the hell do you get off using me as a scapegoat?"

"That's not what I was doing. And for the record, I was focused on us-my company just took precedence that weekend, that's all".

"Using me as a scapegoat is exactly what you were doing".

Her eyes were blazing at this point.

"And furthermore, if you were so focused on us, you would have emailed me after our last email exchange, which you did not do."

"You're right-I've been a little busy trying to avoid going to jail for the next 20 years. But you aren't innocent here, either. You could have emailed me too, you know".

"I'm not the one that snuck out and went to work in the middle of the night!"

"Well maybe you should have! Maybe with a little more research, you would have found the connection to me and had a change of heart!"

"A change of heart about what?"

"About printing that story".

"I didn't know your real name till today in the courtroom, Jonathan. If I had researched and found that a guy named Jonathan had purchased RyCorp, it's not like bells would have gone off in my head telling me that Jonathan was really Charlie".

"Well, they should have!"

"Well, they didn't. That's what you get for giving me a fake name!"

"Oh, so you're blaming all of this on me now? You gave me a fake name too, don't forget that. Excuse me for not knowing if I could trust you and being cautious so I could protect myself!"

"You not trust me?! Oh, that's rich. I haven't been anything but honest and truthful with you since I met you in the airport bar".

"And I've been honest and truthful with you as well. And yet you still tried to destroy me and my company".

"For the last time, I did NOT try and destroy anything! I was given a tip about what was happening at RyCorp. I wrote a story exposing it, like I was asked to do. It's not my fault that they decided to investigate, nor is it my fault that they decided to come after you. And I only testified because I was forced to, certainly not because I wanted to. And while you're dogging me out for my research, did it ever occur to you that you probably should have researched the company a little better before you purchased it?"

"Yes, it did. And I've addressed those changes in my company, but that wasn't enough to stop the investigation that you caused".

"Do you always blame your issues on everyone else?"

"You know what, we aren't getting anywhere. And as long as you refuse to accept responsibility, we aren't going to get anywhere. So, let's just do the adult thing and end things all together, all right? I won't contact you any further, and you won't contact me any further, and that will just be the end of it".

"Fine!"

She took her glass to the sink, finished it in one gulp, and then set it in the sink.

"You know, this is actually for the best. I had a great weekend planned for us next weekend, and I was hoping you would accept the invitation so we could start fresh. But now, I'm glad we aren't spending time together anymore. I'd much rather spend my birthday with people who care about me and who aren't dishonest with me and using me as a scapegoat".

She grabbed her purse and her keys and flung the door open, slamming it behind her.

She made it all the way to the elevator before the tears came.

***A week later***

Jennifer was back at work, and trying as hard as she could to not think about Jonathan.

Everything had been so simple, on their romantic weekends. Now it was so much more complicated than she ever thought possible. It hurt too much to think about him, so she just didn't.

She had just turned in her latest article and was at her desk, about to start a new one, when her boss called her into his office.

"Hi".

"Is everything ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"This article that you turned in-it's a little soft. You are one of my heavy hitters, and this is a fluff piece. This isn't like you".

"Just trying not to ruffle any feathers".

"Jennifer, not every article that you write is going to result in you being dragged into court and raked over the coals."

"I realize that".

"Now come on, I need you to hit harder than this. You bring in a lot of our readers, we don't want to lose that".

"I understand".

She went back to her desk and started on her next article. She was working on a story about a homeless shelter and how they were changing the terms of what a normal shelter was like.

She worked for a few hours and then headed home.

She decided to stop and get some dinner on her way home, so she dropped in to one of her favorite restaurants and placed a to-go order.

"You can wait for your order at the bar, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She walked over to the bar, and sat down to wait on her order.

"Can I get you a drink, ma'am?"

"A glass of your house zinfandel will be fine, thank you".

The bartender poured her drink and handed it to her.

"Thank you".

She had just about finished it when someone sat down next to her.

"Come here often?"

She turned to face the person.

"Oh no…I'm not getting sucked into this".

Jonathan stared back at her.

Jennifer quickly finished her glass, threw a ten-dollar bill down on the bar, and took her to-go order and walked out.

Jonathan followed.

"Can we just talk for a moment?"

"You are the one who said no contact, Jonathan."

"I realize that. But I don't want you to feel like you have to run out of somewhere just because we happen to run into each other".

"We didn't run into each other. I was just sitting at the bar, minding my own business".

"I realize that".

"So, if you didn't want contact with me, then why did you bother saying anything?"

"Jennifer-this is all so complicated. I don't know what I want, really."

"I can't help you figure that out. You have to do that on your own".

With that, she hailed a cab and climbed in, and closed the door between them, leaving him on the street corner.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer came in and clocked in, and then went to her desk. She was surprised to see two bouquets of flowers. She looked the first one over, and could tell right away it was from her father. Two dozen brand-new pink roses with baby's breath was what he always sent her.

She pulled the card out and read it.

_Hope you have a wonderful birthday sweetheart. Love Pa_.

She looked over the second bouquet.

It was a crystal vase jam packed with pink roses, gerbera daisies, oriental lilies, larkspur, fox glove, gladiolus, white snapdragons and lavender. The entire bouquet was in shades of pink, purple, and white.

She dug for the card and read it.

_Hope you have a happy birthday and that something makes you smile today. Anytime you need something, all you have to do is ask. Jonathan_ (Charlie).

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

She sat down, wrote a quick thank you note and had the secretary send it by messenger to his office.

She pulled up her email and checked it and was surprised to see one from him.

_You looked beautiful tonight at the bar. Just wanted to let you know that_.

She quickly responded back to him.

_Thank you_.

She closed out her emails and put him out of her mind and got back to work.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was at his desk, going through some reports when his secretary came in and handed him an envelope.

"You just got this via messenger".

"Thank you".

He stopped what he was doing and opened the envelope.

_Thank you for the lovely flowers. They are absolutely beautiful. Hope you are doing well. Jennifer _

He was deciding on how best to contact her and see if she would be interested in having dinner, when his secretary came back in.

"Mr. Hart, there's a Stanley Friesen from the California office on line 2 for you. He says it's urgent".

"Thank you".

He picked up the phone and pushed line 2.

"Hey Stanley".

They spoke for a few minutes.

"Ok, I'll head back to California right away. We'll talk about this again as soon as I get back".

He hung up the phone, buzzed his secretary and told her to contact his pilot.

"I need to fly back to LA right away".

***4 months later***

Jennifer was in New York, having lunch with Bree.

Thanksgiving and Christmas had come and gone, along with New Years. Throughout all of that, Jennifer hadn't heard from Jonathan again. She finally accepted that he really and truly meant what he said about no contact.

"So, tell me about your date last night?"

"Oh, it was awful. I mean, he couldn't put a sentence together. He was so boring".

"Maybe he was just shy".

"I've been out with shy guys before, Bree. This guy isn't shy. He's absolutely and completely boring."

"Where did he take you?"

"To an Italian restaurant on the edge of the city. At least the food was good".

"That's a plus".

"How was your date last weekend?"

"So wonderful. We were set up by a friend of my boss', and we were supposed to meet at a party. As it turned out, the host of the party came down with strep and wasn't able to host, so the party was moved last minute to someone else's house, and they begged me to help with answering the door. So, he came and sat by me while I did that, and instead of having one nice long conversation, we had several short conversations. The next day, he called me and we went boating on the harbor, and then he surprised me and took me to dinner at his sister's restaurant. I cannot wait to go out with him again".

"Well at least one of us is having an active love life".

"Your prince will come, Jennifer. You just have to be patient".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan came home from the office and immediately headed for the bar.

"How was your date, Mr. H.?"

"Another dud. She kept telling me how good she would look driving my Bentley and how she can't wait till her enemies see her in the press with me on her arm".

"Yikes".

"Yep".

He took a long swig of his drink.

"Mr. H., if you don't mind me saying so, before the trial, you were different. Since the trial, you ain't been yourself".

"I know Max. But I've had a lot on my plate. First the trial, then someone trying to takeover the company. Just seems like someone is tossing bullets at me left and right and I can't seem to get out of the way".

"What changed? Your charges was dropped, so why you ain't happy?"

"It's complicated, Max".

"What's her name?"

He took another swig.

"Jennifer".

"Call the lady".

"I can't. It's complicated, and I don't want to get into it, but I can't".

"Nonsense. Call the lady. Invite her over, invite her to a restaurant. Just take her somewhere sos you can tell her how you feel".

"Max-"

"Call the lady!"

Max got up and headed to a poker game, leaving Jonathan alone with his thoughts.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was working at her desk. She was proofreading her latest article. As soon as that was done, she was out there and going on vacation for two weeks. She hadn't decided where to go, but she knew she was going to go somewhere, at least for part of it.

She turned in her article, turned off her computer and headed out.

She spent the first night of her vacation taking a hot bath, eating her favorite Chinese food, binge watching reality tv, and online shopping.

She was just about to turn the light out and go to bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jonathan".


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi".

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, it isn't, but if you called to argue, I'll take a hard pass".

"I swear I didn't".

"Good".

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jonathan. How are you?"

"Well, I guess. I could be better though."

"Couldn't we all?"

"Yeah, I suppose we could. So, I was wondering, what would you think about giving you and me a fresh start?"

"In what sense?"

"In any sense".

"I'm not opposed to it."

"You're not?"

"Well, you said you wanted us to go no contact, and we did and then you approached me in a bar and I briefly spoke with you, and then you sent me flowers and I sent you a note and you sent me an email and I responded to it, and now you're calling me on the phone and I answered and I'm talking to you, so yeah, I'm not opposed to it. You are the one that wanted no contact, not me".

"Valid point".

"Are you in New York?"

"No, I'm in Los Angeles. But I can come to New York if that's what it takes".

"If that's what it takes for what?"

"For you to see me. I was hoping we could have dinner, maybe spend the weekend together, I don't know".

"I see. Well, as thrilling as that invitation is, it just so happens that I am on vacation for the next two weeks. And I planned to go somewhere but I haven't decided where just yet".

"I didn't word it right, but I promise, the invitation is sincere. Where are you thinking of going?"

"I was thinking either a Mexican resort or Caribbean cruise".

"I tell you what. What if I fly you out here, we spend a night or two together, and then if it goes well, we can go to a resort together?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll even spring for a bungalow at the Beverly Hills Hotel".

"When can I fly out?"

"How about first thing in the morning?"

"That works."

She got up and started packing.

"What kinds of things do you want to do on our night or two together?"

"Well, I don't have anything planned, but I was thinking we could do dinner, I could show you the sights around town, we could spend a day at the beach, whatever you want".

"I like how you are thinking so far".

They chatted while she packed her suitcase and got everything ready.

"Ok, I'm all packed. Now all that's left to do is buy my ticket".

"No, don't do that. My pilot will fly you out here tomorrow. I'll make sure the car service I use is sent to you first thing in the morning, at 8".

"That sounds nice. I'll meet them in the lobby at 8".

"You'll love it, I promise".

She started yawning, so he decided to let her get some rest.

"You better get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Sounds good. I can't wait to see you".

"I'm excited too".

"Night Jennifer".

"Night Jonathan".

They hung up, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer was up bright and early, and downstairs in the lobby just before the car service got there at 8.

The driver took her bag and loaded it while she slid into the backseat.

They had an easy ride to the airport, and he let her out right next to Jonathan's plane.

"Thank you".

She went up and boarded the plane, and got settled.

She did some reading, she took a nap, and she watched tv for a little bit.

They had an easy landing, and she gathered her things and exited the plane.

Jonathan was standing by his car, with a dozen red roses in his hand. She was not prepared for how she felt when she saw him.

"Hi".

"Hi, what a surprise".

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a moment.

"I'm so glad to see you".

"I didn't think you were picking me up".

"Of course, I was. I wasn't going to let you take a cab".

He gave her a quick kiss and then opened the front door for her and helped her in the car.

After he loaded her luggage, he paid Jack and then slid into the driver's seat next to her.

"How was your flight?"

"Wonderful".

"Good, glad to hear it".

They drove to the Beverly Hills Hotel, and parked.

"We have a few options. I have a house in town, where I live with a guy named Max, who is like my father. You are welcome to stay with me there, but he'll be there as well. Or, I can stay with you here. Or you can stay here and I can stay there".

"You can stay with me if you want."

"Great".

They went inside and got checked in, and then headed to their bungalow.

After Jennifer got her bags settled, she stepped out on to the patio.

They were surrounded by palm trees and gorgeous flowers.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms on top of his.

"I love this view".

"Yeah, it's gorgeous alright".

They stayed out there a few more minutes and then headed back inside.

"Are you going to the office today?"

"No, actually, I'm not. I put someone in charge and took a few days off so I can spend it all with you".

"How sweet".

"How about we get ready for dinner? I made us some reservations".

"Sure. How dressy is this place?"

"Dressy but not formal".

"Got it".

Jennifer took a quick shower and then did her makeup and hair. She put on a bright blue sleeveless v-cut dress while Jonathan was in the shower. It was very form fitting and looked amazing on her.

She had just stepped into her black strappy Manolo Blahnik's when Jonathan emerged from the bathroom in a crisp Italian suit.

"You look lovely".

"Thank you".

"Can you check this tie?"

"Certainly".

She straightened it and got it absolutely perfect, and then kissed him.

They headed to the car and drove to a quaint little place known as La Scala.

"This restaurant just opened a few months ago. They have amazing food".

"Looks like a gorgeous place".

They walked in and got seated, at a cozy little booth in the back.

Jonathan ordered them a bottle of wine for the table.

After they placed their orders, he turned to her.

"I just want to apologize for how I handled everything with you and me at the trial and at my apartment afterwards. I shouldn't have taken my issues out on you".

"Thank you. I apologize as well, that my article caused you stress. I hope you know that I did not and would never write any article with the intentions of hurting you".

"I do realize that. I should have told my lawyer not to cross examine you at all, and I regret not doing so".

"What was the final outcome?"

"Well, it's at a standstill. I was able to get the charges against me personally dismissed, because I was able to provide the court proof that the contract I agreed to sign wasn't the one that he gave me to sign".

"Who he?"

"Howard Grayson. He and his brother Lloyd are currently being investigated by the SEC, and are on the run. RyCorp as a corporation will probably have to pay a high tax bill next quarter, but we are working that out, and I am trying to work out a compensation plan to give back to the employees. It won't be as good as what I would normally give my employees, but I can't help that. It will be as good as I can make it".

"That's very kind of you. So why do you say things are at a standstill?"

"Because the SEC and the Feds haven't officially closed the investigation, and until they do, RyCorp cannot open back up and resume business. I'm losing money every day, but so far, they haven't budged".

"I see".

"It took me a few weeks to calm down and get my head on straight again and realize that you weren't to blame for this, and that I was to blame in regards to not checking them out thoroughly enough, and that ultimately, this lies at the feet of Grayson, not anyone else".

"I'm glad you realize that".

"I feel horrible that you and I got into a screaming match. I hate arguing, but I really hate it when I'm arguing with someone I care about".

"Jonathan, let's just put it in the past and move forward. Nothing good is going to come from rehashing all of that".

He picked up his glass.

"To moving forward".

"To moving forward".

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

The waitress came and brought their orders, and they began to eat.

After a nice dinner, they headed back to the hotel.

***Beverly Hills Hotel***

Jonathan and Jennifer came into their room and changed into some comfier clothes. Jennifer put on some pink pajama pants and a grey racerback tank top. Jonathan put on a pair of silk pajamas.

Jonathan climbed on the bed and turned the tv on and started flipping through the channels. Jennifer was putting a layer of lotion on her face and arms.

"So, what story are you working on now?"

"Well, I've been trying to do an article on a company. The name of the company is called Elam, Enterprises. Basically, this company has contributed huge amounts of money to all of the mayoral campaigns in New York City for the past 10 years, as well as the city commission. Literally everyone in the city of New York who can decide on policy and laws and all of that, at some time or another has taken a donation from this company and there is some mistrust about who they are and why they insist on donating and if it's on the up and up. But, I'm stuck. I cannot find out anything about them at all, no matter what angle I try or anything. I worked on this for about 10 hours this week and I still have no clue who they are".

"I do".

She felt a knot form in her stomach.

"Please don't tell me it's you".

"It's not. It's someone who has entertained the idea of doing business with me in the past and doesn't like to take no for an answer".

"Who is it?"

"It's owned by a guy named Elliott Manning. He's ruthless and vindictive though, so if you are going to research him, make sure he doesn't find out you are doing it."

He noticed the look on her face.

"What is it?"

"He and I dated about 2 years ago."

"I see".

"I would have told you sooner, if I had known you had a connection to him".

"Jennifer, it's ok. You don't have to tell me anything. It's fine. What angle are you going to go after for the story?"

"Nothing now. I got away from him once, I refuse to let him near me again. I will not be doing that article".

"So, I take it your relationship didn't end amicably?"

"Not in the least. From the day I met him, he was rude, and insufferable, and narcissistic, and shallow and vain and egotistical. We had a couple of dinners, and to be honest, the first dinner was the best. He was on his best behavior. And then after that it was always dinner with his friends, and I liked his friend's wife, so I would go to see her, I could have cared less about spending time with him. And then once I decided I didn't want to see him anymore, he refused to let go. I had to get a restraining order on him to get him to stay away. I also moved and put all of my bills under a fake name".

"Have you seen him since you broke up?"

"I've seen him at a distance. The last time I saw him, he was in a restaurant and I saw him through the window".

She was quiet for a moment.

"What about you? Did you date anyone since the trial?"

"I've been on several first dates. No second dates. Most of them were just after my possessions, after my money".

"Ouch".

"Yeah. Did you date anyone besides Elliott?"

"I haven't dated Elliott in two years. But since the trial, I went on a date with someone I met at a restaurant, and he was a complete and total dud".

"That's unfortunate".

"Yeah, it was, I had high hopes for him".

He wrapped an arm around her as she settled back against him.

"So if you could plan the perfect first date, what would you plan?"

"Well, if I had to plan a perfect first date, I would plan something like dinner, or a lunch date, where we could talk and get to know each other. But if I'm planning a perfect date, it would be something we both enjoy, like a game, or the theater, or a picnic in the park."

"Those are nice".

"What would you plan?"

"Dinner, maybe a boat excursion, maybe dancing after dinner, something romantic".

"That sounds nice".

"What would be the worst date scenario?"

"Worst date? Hmmm….if we are talking about first dates, I would say someone who just doesn't talk to me, and is just quiet the whole night. Or someone who is rude and disrespectful. If we are talking regular dates and not first dates, I don't know….maybe one where we argued the whole time? That's a tough one".

"I would agree with both of those scenarios. What would you say is the most romantic way to spend an evening?"

"Most romantic? That would depend on the couple. I mean, you can have romance without even really spending a lot of money, or putting in a lot of effort. Sometimes just spending time together without interruptions is all it takes. Having a good conversation, or just touching the person can make all the difference".

"Yeah, I agree with that too. You can't be romantic if everyone is around you watching, and you can't expect every moment with a person to involve being dressed up and spending all of your money. You have to have a balance".

They chatted till their show was over and then turned out the lights and climbed under the covers.

She snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

She settled on his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

She kissed his chest in the open spot his pajama top made.

"You have the sexiest chest hair".

"You have the sexiest everything".

"Great answer".

His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, which she more than returned.

She broke the kiss a few minutes later.

She rested her forehead against his.

"Jonathan-"

Before she could say anything else, he kissed her again.

"Make love to me".

"Whatever your heart desires".


	10. Chapter 10

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan had stayed up almost all night long making love, so they slept in till almost noon.

When they got up and got dressed, they headed out to one of Jonathan's favorite brunch spots, that overlooked the water.

After they finished eating, he took her to a boutique.

"Pick out whatever you want, it's on me. I'll be back in 2 hours to pay for it and pick you up".

He kissed her and then headed out before she could protest.

She looked around and shopped and eventually selected a formal gown, some heels to match it, and a new purse. She selected a less formal outfit as well and waited for him to come back.

He arrived back at the boutique right on time, and found her inside.

"Hi".

"Hi. Did you find something?"

"Yes. But I need to ask you something first. I take it that you have an evening or an event planned where I'm going to wear this outfit?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok, so is it formal or just dressy?"

"Dressy will be fine".

"Got it".

She put the formal outfit back, and then told him she was ready.

After he had paid for everything, they headed out.

He opened the door for her and she slid into the front seat.

"So, are you going to tell me our plans?"

"Not just yet. All in due time".

They drove down to the beach and parked and walked along the shore for a bit.

"This is so beautiful".

"Yeah, it gets really gorgeous down here in the late afternoon sun".

She laced her fingers through his as they walked along, stopping to get some shells every now and then.

After a nice long walk, they went back to the car and drove back to the hotel.

"I tell you what. I need to go make some arrangements for tonight, so how about you get ready here, and I'll send the car service to come pick you up in say, an hour? Hour and a half?"

"Sure, that sounds good".

He kissed her several times and then left.

Jennifer took a long bath, and then got ready.

After her hair and makeup were perfect, she sprayed on some rose-scented perfume and then put on her outfit from the boutique. She had selected a sleeveless halter neck wide-legged jumpsuit, with some beige stilettos and a beige purse.

She was all ready to go when the front desk called and told her that her ride was there.

She walked down to the lobby, and then out the front door. There was Jonathan, in his Bentley convertible waiting on her.

"Hi".

"Hi, what's all this?"

"A ride fit for a queen".

He kissed her cheek as he opened the door for her.

She slid into the front seat and then he came around and slid into the driver's seat.

They had a nice drive through town, and then she began to notice the drive began to resemble a drive through a neighborhood.

"Where are we going?"

"To the quietest and hopefully most romantic place I could think of in Los Angeles".

He kissed the back of her hand.

A few minutes later, they pulled up into Jonathan's driveway.

"This is my house".

"It's lovely".

He came around and opened the door for her and they headed inside.

"Max, we're back".

He took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Max, this is the beautiful Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max Brennan. He's the closest thing I've ever known to a dad".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

"It's wonderful to meet you as well. Mr. H. has told me lots about you".

"Max has made us one of his signature dinners."

"How kind".

"Just a little dish I call "Chicken a la Max. It's chicken breasts that I marinated in pickle juice, and then slapped on the grill, and then finished in a pan in a lemon parmesan butter sauce".

"That sounds amazing".

"Max is a really good cook, you're in for a treat".

"I also made some risotto and a chopped salad".

"Wow. Can I help you do anything?"

"Not a thing. It's all taken care of. I'm Max".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Max, how much time do we have?"

"About 20 minutes or so".

"Perfect."

He took Jennifer's hand.

"Ok, so this is the kitchen, obviously. And down that hallway, is Max's room. He has a full on, luxurious master suite. There is also a patio area off that corner of the kitchen."

"How lovely".

He led her to the living room, and showed her the dining room, his office, and then his side of the house.

"And this is my room. Just your standard Master suite with a tub and shower".

"Very spacious. My entire apartment could fit in here".

"And upstairs, there are 2 guest rooms and a media room".

"Your home is very lovely".

"Thank you. We enjoy it".

"Jonathan…where did you get this painting?"

Jennifer walked over to a painting on the opposite wall from where they were standing.

"It was a gift from a business associate a few years ago".

"I haven't seen one of these in years".

She was mesmerized by it.

"My father, owns an art gallery. And in college, I took an art history course. If I'm not mistaken, this is an authentic Fairweather".

"I've never looked at it to be sure, honestly. It was given to me in that frame and I hung it up there and haven't inspected it or anything".

She turned to him.

"So, the reason I'm so fascinated by this, is there are reportedly only about 8 of these in the world, total. If you were ever to sell this, you could get at least 7 figures for it".

"Wow, I had no clue".

He walked over to the bar and poured them both a drink and they headed back to the kitchen.

"Max, Jennifer just told me we are sitting on a goldmine".

"What'dya mean, Mr. H.?"

"That painting in the living room with the blue and the green in the gold frame, is an original".

"It is?"

"Yes, it's an original Fairweather. There are only about 8 of them in the world".

"How do you know that, Miss Edwards?"

"Well, my father owns an art gallery. And I took an art history course or two in college".

"Wow".

Jonathan was leaning up against the counter and Jennifer leaned back against him.

"So how long will you be here, Miss Edwards?"

"I haven't decided just yet. I have two weeks of vacation and then I have to go back to New York".

"We are going to go somewhere tonight after we eat, Max. We might be home tomorrow and we might not".

"Sounds good".

Max got everything out of the oven.

"Ok, the patio table is set, and dinner is served."

"Thanks, Max".

"Thank you, Max".

"My pleasure".

Everyone walked out to the patio, and then Max bid them a good night.

Jennifer and Jonathan had a very romantic dinner out on the patio, just the two of them.

"Jonathan, you told Max that we were going somewhere. Do I get to know where we are going?"

"Not just yet. It's a surprise".

"I'm intrigued".

"I'll give you a hint".

"Oh, I love hints".

"Well actually it's a series of hints about what I have planned".

"Go ahead".

"Your first clue is transport. Your second clue is illuminated movement. And your third and final clue is osculation".

"Hmmm. Transport, illuminated movement, and osculation."

Jonathan loved watching her try and figure it out.

They took everything inside to the kitchen, and rinsed all the dishes.

"Transport. That means to move something from one place to another. Illuminated movement….something with lights. Or something that is lit up".

"Getting closer, Miss Edwards".

"Osculation. Something that rotates? Something that twists…."

Jonathan tried to hide the smirk on his face.

When the kitchen was all cleaned up, he took her hand and led her to the car.

"Ok, blindfold time. I'll remove it when we get there, I promise".

He tied a bandana around her face, making sure her eyes were covered, and then helped her into the car.

Jennifer couldn't see anything, and started to get a little nervous.

Jonathan reached over and grabbed her hand to reassure her.

"Is this going to be a long trip?"

"Not any longer than it took us to get here from the hotel".

"Can I get another clue?"

"Nope….got to figure out the first three clues before you get another one".

"Ok, so let me ask you this. Does the order of the clues you already gave me matter?"

"Sort of. One of them can't come before another, but one of them can take place outside of the other two".

"Hmmmm".

They rode along in silence, while Jennifer tried in vain to figure out the clues.

Finally, she felt the car stop.

"Ok, we're here. Stay where you are and I'll come around and help you out of the car".

"Can I take this off?"

"Not just yet".

He came around and helped her out of the car, and took her hands. He led her to where they were going, and then stopped her.

"Ok, I'm going to take your blindfold off now".

He slipped it off of her and she began to look around.

"Where are we?"

"This is my boat, the Voyager".

"Boat. Transport. Very clever, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you".

He took her hand and helped her step onto the boat.

"Stay here, I'll be right back".

He ran back to the car, grabbed something from the backseat, and then came back.

He got the boat started, and took them out onto the water a good ways, and then anchored the boat.

He flipped a few switches, and a bunch of string lights came on overhead where they were sitting.

"Jonathan, when are you going to tell me what is in this box?"

"Right now".

He came and sat by her and opened the box, and pulled out a few things.

He turned on a small portable radio and then stood up.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded.

Everything made sense with her in his arms.

A few minutes into their dance, she started laughing.

"What is it?"

More laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Illuminated movement….dancing. It was such a simple clue I didn't even see how simple it was".

"I'm glad you are figuring it out".

"There's one more. Osculation. That one is the hardest one of all".

He leaned down and caressed her lips with his own. There was so much passion in their kiss that he would have sworn that time was standing still.

They continued dancing for a few minutes.

He spun her a few times, and she started laughing again.

"Osculation-that's when you spin me, right?"

He leaned down and kissed her again.

She rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of their dance.

When the music ended, they went and sat back down, and he reached into the box and pulled out some champagne and 2 glasses.

"How lovely".

He poured them each a glass of champagne and handed one to her.

They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

"Darling, you still never told me what osculation is".

He leaned over and kissed her.

It was like a lightbulb went off in Jennifer's head.

"Is that what it means? To kiss?"

"By George, I think she's got it".

Jennifer was giggling.

"I will happily osculate with you whenever and wherever you'd like".

"Same here".

She kissed him again and then took another sip of champagne.

Jennifer shivered slightly, so Jonathan covered her with a blanket and wrapped his arm around her.

"This is so nice."

"Yeah, it really is. Perfect night for this".

"As long as my night includes you, it will always be perfect".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How long can we stay out here?"

"We'll probably start to head back to the marina in a few minutes".

"I don't want this night to end".

"It doesn't have to. We can always continue this back at the hotel".

"You want to stay with me again?"

"Of course I want to stay with you again".

"What about Max?"

"What about him?"

"Well, won't he be uncomfortable if you stay with me?"

"Jennifer, Max is like my dad, yes. And Max takes care of me and takes care of our house. But I'm not in kindergarten. Hell, I'm not even in high school. He doesn't give me a curfew, it's not like that".

She chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, I don't want him to resent me if he had plans to spend time with you, that's all".

"We didn't have any plans. He usually spends his time playing poker or at the track, and then if we are home at the same time, we hang out. But if not, that's ok, too".

"That's a great plan".

Jonathan poured Jennifer some more champagne, and then got up and started taking them back to the marina.

He looked over about halfway through and realized that she was giggling to herself about nothing.

After he got them docked at the marina and everything tied down, he started packing up everything back into the box, and helped her up.

They walked to the car, and he helped her inside.

He came around and slid into the driver's seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Sometimes champagne makes me giggly, but I'm not drunk or anything".

She scratched his arm and held his hand while they drove back to the hotel.

"Where do you want us to go on our trip?"

"How about Bermuda?"

"I'm fine with that".

"Great, when we get to the hotel, we can make the arrangements".

"How long do you want to stay?"

"What if we fly out of here early tomorrow morning, and get to the east coast, and then either late tomorrow night or early the next day, fly to Bermuda?"

"Great plan".

They parked at the hotel and walked inside.

As soon as they were both in pajamas, Jennifer got out her laptop and they started looking up resorts in Bermuda. After some research, they finally booked the Heavenly Cave Resort and Spa.

Jonathan called his pilot, made all the arrangements and then called one of his executives and put him charge for the next two weeks.

Jennifer was checking her email and doing some online shopping when Jonathan hung up the phone.

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything".

"Remember when we were first emailing, before we were mad at each other and you would always end the emails with the hearts?"

"Yeah, I remember that".

"How do you do that?"

She chuckled and opened a word document.

"You hit the alt button and the three key at the same time".

She showed him how to do it, and they spent a few minutes going through all the symbols.

"I can't believe you didn't know how to do that".

"I make the electronics. I don't always use them".

Jennifer put her computer away and took her robe off, revealing a lacy black spaghetti strap nightgown.

She climbed in bed with Jonathan and scooted over next to him.

"So what time are we going to the airport?"

"We are leaving here at like 5:30 a.m., running by my house so I can pack a bag for a week, and then heading to the airport right after. Jack will fly us to New York, then late tomorrow night, he will fly us to Bermuda".

"I like that plan".

"I have another plan, that I think you might like better".

"Oh, what's that?"

He leaned up and turned out the lights and took her in his arms.

"Well, I'm certainly liking this plan so far".


	11. Chapter 11

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan were up at 5, and checked out of the hotel by 5:30. She slept in the car while he ran inside and quickly packed a bag and left a note for Max. He finally woke her up when they got to the airport.

They boarded his plane and got comfy and then took off.

As soon as they received clearance to get up and move, they headed to the bedroom and stretched out and went back to sleep.

They slept almost the entire flight, and woke up feeling refreshed.

As soon as they were in the car service limo, Jonathan turned to her.

"Do you want to go to your apartment and get clothes or anything?"

"That would be good."

"Ok, so why don't we drop you off at your apartment, I'll go to my place, and I'll touch base with you in a couple of hours?"

"I like that plan".

She laced her fingers through his and began to make a mental note of what she wanted to bring with her.

She quickly kissed him when they dropped her off, and hurried inside.

Jonathan continued on to the penthouse, to make some more arrangements.

***Two Hours Later***

Jennifer had decided to completely repack her suitcase. She checked the weather and packed several bikinis, some shorts and tank tops and some cute sundresses and sandals. All that was left was lingerie and her hygiene stuff. She quickly threw on some distressed jeans, some taupe slides, and a thin pink sweater.

She was packing her carry-on bag when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm in the lobby, whenever you are ready".

"Take the elevator up to the 8th floor, I'm the 4th apartment on the right. I'll unlock the door, you can come on in".

"Ok".

She quickly straightened up some and was gathering the trash to go out, when she heard him coming in.

"Hi".

"Hi. Nice place".

"Thanks".

He followed her to the bedroom, where her bags were.

"What time is our flight?"

"We are going to grab dinner and then head back to the Penthouse and then head to the airport around midnight".

"Great".

He picked her suitcase up and she grabbed her carry-on bag and her purse.

They walked out to the hallway and he caught the elevator while she locked up. They stopped so she could put the trash in the chute, and then headed downstairs.

The car service was waiting for them, so Jennifer got inside while Jonathan and the driver loaded her bag into the trunk.

He opened the door and slid in beside her.

"What are your thoughts on hibachi?"

"I love it".

"Perfect".

Jonathan told the driver to take them to Osago, and called and made them reservations.

Even though they were surrounded by many people at the restaurant, both of them only had eyes for each other. It was as if they had the entire place all to themselves.

After a very romantic dinner, Jonathan paid the check and they headed out.

They headed back to the Penthouse.

As soon as they came inside, Jennifer kicked her shoes off and settled on the couch.

Jonathan came and sat down next to her, and turned on the tv.

She curled up on his shoulder and relaxed while he found them something to watch.

She played with his fingers while they watched tv, and he stroked her hair.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard it. It caught Jonathan's attention too.

_Breaking news: the former CEO of RyCorp was arrested this evening at his home in the Hamptons. Arrested with Howard Grayson was his brother, Lloyd, who was also charged in the scheme. Collectively, they are charged with 33 counts of insider trading and face over 100 years in prison if convicted_.

"About damn time".

"Yay. Now you can reopen the company again".

"Yep".

He got up and made a few business calls and then came back to the couch. Jennifer was furiously taking notes so that she could update her article when she went back to work.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep. Just making some notes. Everything ok on your end?"

"We will be up and running again by the end of the week".

"Wonderful".

About an hour later, they headed to the airport.

As soon as they were allowed to move about the aircraft, they headed to bed and got comfortable.

"You have enough pillows?"

"Oh yes. Do you have enough covers?"

"Most definitely".

He wrapped his arms around her and she settled back against him. He kissed her cheek a few times and then felt her fall asleep in his arms.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up just before they were due to land in Bermuda.

After they were checked into their room, they decided to have breakfast on their patio.

"This place is gorgeous".

"Yeah, it really is. We lucked out on the view, that's for sure".

"What do you want to do today?"

"Something that's always been very hard for me. I want to just relax. I need to turn my mind off, just relax and have some fun".

"We can definitely do that".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"How about we both do it?"

"Sounds good to me".

***Four days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were enjoying their final day in Bermuda. They were both tanned, relaxed, and blissfully happy.

They had been lying by the pool and decided to take a long walk on the shore before lunch.

Jennifer laced her fingers through his and leaned against his arm as they walked along.

"Darling, how long have you worked for the _Times_?"

"5 years".

"Have you ever thought of working someplace else?"

"Here and there. Ultimately, I think I would like to work for myself. I would have more freedom of choice that way, and I could tackle the topics that I want to tackle. I also sometimes think about getting a job with another company doing investigative work, like a history of the company or something. But I'm happy where I am".

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, I do. You saw me before I saw you".

"You were the first thing I saw when I stepped into that bar".

"I was? What did you think when you first saw me?"

"Well for one, I was disappointed that I met you in Chicago and not in Los Angeles, because I didn't think I had a prayer of ever seeing you again. Outside of that, I was just hoping and wishing that you would talk to me and that you would be able to hold up your end of the conversation. And you definitely did that, I was very impressed by you".

"How sweet".

"How long has it been?"

"7 months, I think".

"I think you're right".

"When we get back to New York, will you be able to stay at all?"

"For a few days. I'll have to go back to LA for a few days at the end of next week and then after that, I can try to come back to New York, but nothing is guaranteed".

"It's going to be so strange to not see you every day".

"Yeah, I know. I'm not looking forward to it either".

They decided to go swimming in an underwater cave.

"It's so quiet back in here".

"Yeah, it is. I like it back here. I get you all to myself".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as they both began to tread water.

It wasn't too deep, so they were able to find a spot to stand up.

"I wish we had come here earlier in the week. I love this place".

"Yeah, me too".

"We could always stay a little longer".

"Yeah, I'm sure my boss would love that".

"Yeah, as a boss I wouldn't be too happy if someone took extra vacation time and it wasn't an emergency".

"I can't picture you being the mean boss".

"I'm usually not. But I would be in that situation".

"Well, we'll just have to come back here again, sometime".

"We can definitely do that".

She kissed him several times.

"I just love the color in your eyes".

"I'm pretty fond of your eyes too".

"Well, come back to New York with me and you can see them every day".

"Or you could come to Los Angeles and see mine every day".

"I'll get right on that, as soon as I win the lottery".

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Don't be silly. That's not what I said. I meant, it would cost me a fortune to move from New York to LA, that's all".

Jonathan placed a few kisses on her neck.

"People move from one coast to the other every day".

"Are you trying to ask me something?"

"I suppose I am. I'm definitely trying to work up the courage to tell you something."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears".

"Well, when I met you in Chicago, I thought to myself, wow, she's absolutely beautiful. And I hoped that the inside matched the outside. And I was right, in some ways. In other ways, you are even more beautiful on the inside than you are on the outside. And in the beginning, we were strictly physical and it was so wonderful. Along the way, I grew to love so many things about you. Like, how your eyes sparkle when you laugh, and how feisty you get when we argue. You have no idea how adorable you are when you're like that. And then when we reconnected, I realized that my feelings for you go so much deeper than just physical. I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you, Jennifer. You are the greatest person I've ever known, aside from Max. I don't know if you are interested in anyone else, and if you are, that's ok. But I promise you, if you agree to give us a shot, I will do everything I can to make you as happy as humanly possible and to tell you every day that you are loved and beautiful and how much you mean to me".

"Jonathan….I don't know what to say….you love me? When?"

"I knew for sure when I picked you up at the airport."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, I wanted to be sure I was really feeling it and not just excited about seeing you and rushing things. And things were rocky between us, and I wanted to make sure that you knew I was saying these things because I really feel them, not just because I was trying to apologize, and then today when you brought up going back to New York, I realized, I don't want to be without you. I know we will have to be long distance for a bit and we will deal with it, but I don't want us to spend any time apart if we can avoid it".

"I'm not seeing anyone else. I'm not interested in anyone else. In fact, while you and I weren't talking, I had one date and it was the worst date I've ever been on".

"Yeah, I had a few bad dates during that time as well. That's what pushed me to contact you again".

"So, I don't want to be without you. And you don't want to be without me. So, what are we doing? I mean, I know I have to go back to New York, and you have to go back to Los Angeles. But, do we really want to do a long-distance thing?"

"Well, we will have to until we can make another choice".

"I suppose you're right".

"Are you on a contract with the _Times_?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure when it runs out. I can find out though".

"Well, maybe when it runs out, we can talk about moving".

"I suppose we could".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

"I can't say that I'm in love with you just yet. But I can tell you that I'm falling in love with you, no question. I think it just takes me longer to process my feelings sometimes, and like you, I want to be sure".

"Can't argue with that".

She leaned forward and kissed him a few times.

He quickly moved his lips to her neck and started sucking on that one spot that he knew would drive her crazy.

"Take your top off", he murmured against her skin.

"Jonathan! We can't do that here, someone might see us".

"Let them be jealous".

"Jonathan….do you want us to get kicked out of the resort?"

She grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion she could.

"We could always go back to the room".

"Great idea".

They swam out to the shore and headed back towards the hotel.

They were almost there when they saw and heard a little boy fall and scrape his knees.

Jonathan immediately rushed to him.

"Whoa little buddy, you alright?"

The little boy looked up at him with tears running down his face.

"I can't find my mommy and now my knees hurt".

"Ok, I tell you what. Let's get your knees all fixed up and then we will find your mommy, ok?"

Jonathan and the little boy moved over to a chair and Jennifer pulled a pouch out of her bag that had band-aids in it.

Jonathan distracted the boy while she doctored his knees and got him all bandaged up.

"Something tells me you are a tough guy!"

"I'm the toughest. Are you a tough guy?"

"Oh absolutely. That's how I knew you were a tough guy. We can always spot each other".

"So you never cried?"

"Sure, I did. Tough guys can cry. It's ok. That's what helps us be brave".

"Brave?"

"Yeah, like we aren't afraid of anything".

The little boy wiped his face and showed Jonathan his muscles.

"You know what? You are being so brave! I bet your name is brave. Am I right? Is your name brave?"

The little boy wiped his face and started laughing.

"No, my name is Hudson".

"Hudson? Well, that sure is a cool name! My name is Jonathan".

"Did you ever fall and scrape your knees?"

"Many times. I've got more scars than I do skin".

Hudson laughed at that.

Just then, a frantic lady came running over.

"Hudson! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hi Mommy! This is Jonathan!"

"Hi. He fell, so we got him all fixed up with bandages. He's a pretty cool kid".

"Thank you. He's also in trouble for leaving the play area".

Hudson looked like he was about to cry.

Jonathan leaned down.

"Remember-be brave. Be a tough guy. Take your wallops, tell mom you're sorry, and then show everyone how brave and tough you really are".

"Ok".

Hudson's mom looked at both of them.

"Thank you so much. I was just so…worried".

"We understand."

Hudson left with his mom and Jonathan and Jennifer headed into the hotel.

They stepped onto the elevator and Jennifer immediately embraced him.

"You were wonderful with him".

"He's a good kid. He reminded me of how I was as a child".

"What you did for him was amazing, Jonathan. It was like watching you with our child one day".

She kissed him a few times and then the doors opened.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

"Absolutely".


	12. Chapter 12

***A few hours later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had come into their room, made passionate love a couple times and then took a nap together.

Jennifer fell asleep first, so Jonathan snuck out of the bed and got her some water and put it by her nightstand. He covered her with the blanket and drew the blinds so the room would be dark, just like she liked it. He joined her in bed right after that, and fell asleep with her.

Jennifer woke up first, and laid there with him. More than anything, she didn't want that moment, or their trip, to end.

She softly kissed his chest and tried to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, she felt him stirring.

"Sleep well?"

"Oh yes".

"I'm going to miss our afternoon naps".

"Yeah, me too".

They laid there a little longer and then got up and got ready for dinner.

They took another long walk on the beach after they ate, and found a cute little beach chair for two where they sat for a little while.

Jennifer was playing with his fingers and scratching his arm while they talked.

"Darling, do you ever think about what life would be like if you had never started your company?"

"There was a time where I wanted to have a full career in the Navy. Growing up in an orphanage doesn't give you much time to think about what you want to be when you grow up, you just think about wanting to be adopted. And they can teach you all the life skills they want, but those aren't going to pay for college, which is precisely why I joined the Navy. So, if I hadn't started my company, I would probably still be in the Navy. But I also wouldn't have met you".

"And if I hadn't become a journalist, I wouldn't have met you".

They continued chatting for a bit and then headed back to their room.

Jonathan gave Jennifer a piggy back ride back up to the hotel. They were laughing and giggling the whole way.

"Don't drop me".

"You're as light as a feather".

He put her down and they walked into the lobby.

They headed back to their room so they could pack to go home.

After they were packed, they put on some pajamas and settled into bed.

Jennifer scooted behind him and gave him a back massage.

"Oh, great idea. That feels amazing".

She got his shoulders all rubbed out, and then gave him a scalp and neck massage.

"Darling, what if we spent the weekends together? Like one weekend, you could come to New York. And the next one I could fly to LA".

"We can do that".

"I can also talk to my boss and see if he'll assign me more Los Angeles stories".

"Great idea".

She held him after she was done massaging him, and he found them a movie to watch.

Jonathan fell asleep on her chest a few minutes into the movie.

As soon as she heard him snoring, she kissed his head a few times.

"You make me so happy, Mr. Hart", she whispered.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan were up early and checked out of the resort.

They got to the airport, and boarded the plane to fly back to New York.

They had a very uneventful flight.

"Darling, why don't you stay with me tonight at the penthouse?"

"Sure".

As soon as they got there, she went to take a long bubble bath. Jonathan returned some business calls.

Jennifer got out of the bath and heard him talking on the phone.

"I don't care what it takes…Yes, I realize it's an orphanage. And you know what? There are kids living in that orphanage. And those kids deserve a new roof and new floors. And even if I have to spend my last dollar, they'll get what they need".

He hung up just as she came into the room.

"How was your bath?"

"Wonderful. But not as wonderful as you".

She straddled his lap and kissed him passionately.

"I love how you put everyone else first, and I love how you take care of the kids in the orphanage, and how you take care of me. And I just know that if you and I ever have kids of our own, they are going to be so lucky to have a daddy like you. And I seriously could not love you any more than I already do".

She kissed him again for several minutes.

"You love me?"

She nodded.

"I had an inkling when I saw you with Hudson at the resort. But just now hearing you talk about the kids at the orphanage….You're wonderful".

She kissed him a few more times.

He reached over and put his feet up and she shifted her weight so that she was lying next to him. He grabbed the remote and dimmed the lights, turned on the fireplace, and turned on some music.

They had a pretty steamy make-out session, and just relaxed all afternoon.

They ended up ordering Chinese for dinner, and had dinner in their pajamas.

"I love nights like this with you".

"I love any night with you".

They went to bed fairly early, but not with the intentions of sleeping. They were focused on each other and had the best sex they had ever had, separately or together.

They fell asleep shortly after the news, all tangled up together.

Sometime around 2 in the morning, Jennifer woke up and eased out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

As she climbed back in bed, she snuggled over closer to him.

"I love you", she whispered. "Forever".

He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

"I love you too", he said sleepily.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer woke up when the alarm went off, and got up and headed for the shower.

Jonathan got up and started the coffee and came and brought her a fresh mug.

"Morning beautiful".

"Morning handsome".

She wrapped a towel around herself after she dried off and kissed him.

"Coffee?"

"Please".

He handed her the mug and then slipped into the shower.

They were both ready to walk out the door at the same time, and took the car service together.

They dropped Jennifer off first.

"Have a good day, I love you. I'll see you tonight".

"I love you too. I'll be home around 5 or 5:30".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then she headed inside to work.

All day long, both of them spent the majority of the day thinking about the other one.

***Later that day***

Jennifer came into the penthouse, and set her things down.

"Darling, you home?"

Silence.

She kicked her heels off, and went and changed clothes and then started a load of laundry.

Jonathan came in right after she hit start on the washer.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

They shared a few kisses.

"Have a good day?"

"Not too bad. How about you?"

"Same."

"What do you say we order in from the Italian place across the street? We can just stay in and have a nice, quiet night to ourselves".

"I say Yes, yes, a million times yes".

They were in the middle of a very romantic kiss when his phone started ringing.

By the 4th phone call, he was a little irritated.

"Were we even on vacation? Did I ever actually leave the office and lie on a beach with you?"

"I think so…although I had a hard time remembering that myself today".

They had just changed into their pajamas and ordered their dinner when the phone rang again.

This time, Jonathan talked for a long time.

"What do you mean they want to meet with me? Didn't you tell them I wouldn't be back till the end of the week? Ok, fine. I'll fly back tomorrow morning. Tell them we can meet tomorrow afternoon at 5. Ok, thank you".

He hung up and looked at Jennifer.

"So, there's an emergency back in Los Angeles. I have to fly out in the morning".

"I figured. I don't like it, but maybe I'll get a ticket and fly out this weekend to you".

"We'll figure it out, I promise. But in the meantime, why don't you stay here?"

She nodded. "It's closer to work and while I love my apartment, I love this one more, so yeah, I'll stay".

They had a quiet, relaxed evening and just focused on each other. The morning came all too soon for their liking.

Jennifer rode to the airport with him on her way to work.

"I'll call you tonight, I love you".

"I love you too. Have a safe flight".

Several kisses later, he was on the airplane and she was headed to the office.

She set her things down on her desk, and went to clock in and get some coffee.

When she came back, she started looking at the picture of her and Jonathan from Bermuda that she had developed the day before.

"So begins our long-distance relationship".

***Two weeks later***

Jennifer and Jonathan hadn't seen each other since he had flown back to New York. He was too busy the first weekend, and she was stuck doing an interview the second weekend. Both of them were missing each other like crazy.

Jennifer was at her desk, working on a story, when her computer dinged, indicating she had an email.

She opened it and read it.

_Have a hot tip on a story for you about some corruption and it will probably lead to a big scandal being exposed. Have to meet in person, so that I can give you everything. Does 6 p.m. tonight work for you? If so, meet me at the entrance to Madison Square Garden. I'll be wearing a purple coat and black pants. I will answer to the name Marie_.

Jennifer quickly typed back a response.

_I am definitely interested in this story, but I need more information. Give me something so that I know this will be safe_.

She was deep in thought when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome. What are you doing?"

"Just had a few minutes free at the office and thought I would call you".

"Well, I'm so glad you did".

"Listen, do you think you could fly here tonight?"

"Probably not. But tomorrow morning is promising. I just got an email from a source that wants to meet me to tell me about a story and they want to meet at 6. I'm not sure how long it's going to last, though".

"How about you call me when it's over, and we'll work out the details?"

"I can do that."

"I miss you, and I can't wait to get my arms around you again".

"I miss you too. Maybe my boss will let me have an extra day off".

Her computer dinged, so she checked her email again while they were talking.

"Baby, where are you meeting your source?"

"At the entrance to Madison Square Garden, at 6. She says her name is Marie".

"Well, I hope it goes well. I love you, gorgeous. Call me when it's over".

"I love you too. I promise, I'll call you tonight".

She blew him a kiss as they hung up the phone, and she returned to her emails.

After reviewing the documents that "Marie" had sent, she started to get a funny feeling.

She printed everything and took it to her boss.

"Hey, so I got a tip about a story, and I asked them for more information. They suggested a meeting tonight to give me everything but sent this so I would know it was real. And after looking at it, I'm starting to think it's not a good idea to pursue this. So, I'm hoping you will assign me something else so that I can back out of this one due to scheduling conflicts?"

He looked over everything and then looked at Jennifer.

"I think you should do this story. At least check it out. If it's a dud, then I'll reassign you tomorrow".

"Ok, thank you. Also, can I possibly have a couple of days off? I need to go visit some family".

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that".

"Thank you".

She returned to her desk and finished out the day, and left in time to meet her source at 6.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan got home and came inside.

"Hey Mr. H. How goes it?"

"Pretty well, Max. I'm going to go lay down, had a long day. If a lady named Jennifer calls, please wake me up".

"You got it, Mr. H. Is this the same Jennifer that was here a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, it is".

"Good. I like her".

"Me too, Max. She's the one".

He disappeared into his room and stripped out of his suit to take a nap.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer took the car service to Madison Square Garden and promised to call when she needed a ride back to the Penthouse.

She was sitting on a bench at the entrance when a lady in a purple coat and black pants began to walk towards her.

"Hi, are you Marie?"

"Yes, are you Jennifer Edwards".

"Yes, I am". Jennifer gestured to a coffee shop just down the block.

"How about we go there and talk?"

"Fine. After you".

Jennifer began to walk towards the coffee shop.

Marie followed right behind her, and when they got close to the gray sedan parked on the street, Marie whacked Jennifer on the back of the head, knocking her out in one swoop. The man in the gray sedan got out and quickly picked Jennifer up and put her in the back seat of the sedan and then he and Marie got in the front seat and they took off into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan woke up in a panic, after a bad dream. He glanced at the clock. 8:48. He quickly did the math and realized that 8:48 in Los Angeles meant it was 11:48 in New York. Long past time for Jennifer to have gotten home and called him.

He leaned over and grabbed the phone and quickly called the penthouse.

No answer.

He hung up, and called her apartment.

_Hi, you've reached Jennifer. I'm not in right now…._

Where on earth could she be?

He got up and threw on some basketball shorts and headed to the kitchen.

Max had taped him a note to the microwave.

_Poker. Left at 8. No calls before then. Max_.

He quickly made himself a snack and then sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv.

Two hours went by and still no call.

A million different thoughts ran through his head.

_She's a grown woman, she can take of herself…..she might be in danger, you should go find her….if you fly across the country to rescue her, she might think you are clingy and obsessive….if you don't, she might think you don't care…_

He picked up the phone and called the front desk for the building of the penthouse.

"Hi, this is Jonathan Hart, I own the penthouse. I have a friend staying at my apartment and I cannot reach her. Can you tell me if anyone has accessed the penthouse this evening?"

"Our records indicate that the last time anyone went to the penthouse was yesterday, Mr. Hart".

"Ok, thank you".

He hung up and thought a moment.

In an impulsive moment, he picked up the phone, called one of his executives, put him in charge, and then went and packed a suitcase, all while making arrangements with his pilot to fly him back to New York.

He quickly left a note for Max.

_Headed back to NY for a few days. Will be in touch. Jonathan_.

He tossed his bag in the car and headed for the airport.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer woke up and quickly realized she couldn't move. She was bound and gagged with her arms and feet tied. She had been tossed into a dark closet like space. She had no room to stretch out or to even shift her weight.

She was hot, cramped, and had a headache from hell. She tried to remember what happened to her and how she ended up there, but she could not.

Feeling no other options, she just started doing some deep breathing and tried to stay calm.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan's plane touched down at the airport, and he headed straight to the penthouse.

He came in the door and immediately called out her name.

"Jennifer, you home?"

Silence.

He searched through all of the rooms, and realized that he couldn't actually tell when she had been home last. If the front desk clerk hadn't told him what the records showed, he would have no way of knowing she hadn't come home the night before.

He was filled with panic, wondering where she could have been.

The only thing he knew was that he couldn't just sit around and wait for her to show up, he had to go find her.

***New York Times***

Jonathan came in, and asked the receptionist if Jennifer was there.

"Not yet. She should be here any minute though".

"Can I speak with her supervisor?"

"Sure. His name is Mark Wilson. He's in that back office, on the right".

"Thank you".

Jonathan headed back to Mark's office and knocked on the open door.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I hope so. My name is Jonathan Hart".

They shook hands.

"Mark Wilson, nice to meet you".

"Likewise. My girlfriend is one of the reporters here, and I'm concerned that she's gone missing".

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"Jennifer Edwards".

"Ahh. She's one of our most famous reporters. Well, let me pull up her clock-in records. I myself spoke to her yesterday, and everything seemed normal. What makes you think she's gone missing?"

"She was supposed to call me last night after she got in from meeting a source. And she never did. I tried to reach her myself, and couldn't. She's been staying at my apartment and the front desk clerk told me she hadn't used her key card since she left for work yesterday morning. I flew back here overnight and she's still not home".

"She's normally here by now. In fact, I had scheduled time to meet with her about her story this morning".

"Did she seem ok when you spoke with her last?"

"Yes, she did".

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"She came in and stated that she had been approached on email about a story, and that she didn't want to do it. I told her to at least meet with the person, and then decide. According to our clock-in system, she left here yesterday at 5:20".

"What do you mean by she didn't want to do it? Did she give you a reason?"

"She just said she had a bad feeling about it. So I told her to just go, hear the person out and then decide".

"Ok, so you're telling me that she came to you and said something didn't feel right about this meeting she had and you told her to go anyways?"

"Well, -"

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's your employee, man! She could be hurt, she could be unconscious somewhere, who knows what they've done to her. And I swear if they did ANYTHING to her, I'm holding you responsible".

"She's an investigative journalist. She is always following dangerous leads of some kind. How was I supposed to know this was going to turn out any different?"

"Where was she going?"

"She said they contacted her by email. Asked her to meet at Madison Square Garden".

"Did she say who she was meeting?"

"Not by name".

"Where's her desk?"

"Second row, 4th from the left".

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Go right ahead. I'll call IT and see if they can give me her passwords to her computer".

"I appreciate it".

Jonathan headed to her desk while Mark contacted the IT department.

IT quickly granted them access to Jennifer's computer and Jonathan sat down to take a look.

He found the email and printed it, and then used her phone to contact Stanley back in Los Angeles.

"Hey Stanley, it's me, Jonathan. Listen, I have an email address here, and I need you to investigate it and tell me anything you find out about it. The address is Marie112000498 . You can reach me at 212.804.4774."

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

"Thanks, Stanley. I'll stay where I am till I hear from you".

"Got it."

They hung up and Jonathan started looking through her files. He didn't find anything suspicious, and was careful to put everything back like she had it.

"Damnit Jennifer, where are you?"

He had no choice but to sit back and wait to hear from either Jennifer or Stanley.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer woke up again when the door opened. Two rough hands reached in, picked her up, and dragged her out of the closet. They sat her in a chair, and then untied her.

"Meal time. Eat up, I don't want to be here all day".

She looked around as she picked at her food. White rice, and a fruit cup, and two large bottles of water.

The room was a regular room. Looked to be a bedroom somewhere. Tv, twin bed, bathroom, table, two chairs. Windows, up high.

"If you're thinking about escaping, I wouldn't recommend it. There are 2 attack dogs right outside who will tear you limb from limb".

She looked up at the man staring at her from the doorway.

He was tall, stocky, bald, with a goatee. His arms were covered in tattoos.

About ten minutes after she had been untied, her captor started barking orders at her again.

"Eat up, so's I can get you back in the closet".

"Look, let's make a deal. That closet is dark and cramped and uncomfortable. I could stay out here, I promise, I won't make any trouble".

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I haven't made any trouble so far".

"Fine. But when the boss gets here, it's up to them. You can stay out till they get here, but any funny business and you're going right back in the closet".

"I promise I won't try anything".

He turned to leave.

"Wait, before you go-can you tell me what it is I'm being held for?"

"That's a question for the boss. I just play my role. The boss should be here in a couple of hours".

Jennifer took a bottle of water with her to the twin bed, and stretched out on it.

_Think, Jennifer. You have to figure out a way to get out of this_.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was still at the _Times_, at Jennifer's desk. So far, aside from the email, he had found nothing that would help him figure out where she was.

Her phone rang, piercing the silence.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's me, Stanley."

"Hey. What did you find out?"

"Well, it's more than likely a fake email address. The email address is registered to a Marie Smith of Long Island, New York and there are presently more than 4000 people in the phone book under the name Marie Smith, in Long Island, alone. Furthermore, the email address was created 4 days ago, and has only sent one email, to a Jennifer Edwards at _The New York Times_".

"Damnit, that's what I was afraid of".

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. I wish I could find out more".

"It's ok, Stanley. I appreciate your efforts. I'll talk to you later".

Jonathan hung up and ran his fingers through his hair.

He picked up the phone again, and contacted the police.

"Yeah, I need to file a missing person's report, please".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was lying on the bed, watching tv when the door opened.

A short, slender woman came into the room with two men following her.

"Why isn't she in the closet?"

"She promised she'd behave if we let her stay out here".

"Fine". The woman turned back towards Jennifer.

"Hello, Miss Edwards".

"Hi. Do I know you?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you want with me?"

"Simple. This is payback. You stole everything from me, so now I'm stealing everything from you".

"I don't follow".

"It's simple. You wrote a story about my husband and his brother. And thanks to you, the Feds came and took everything from us. We lost our home in the Hamptons, our cars, our furs, our paintings, they even took our boat. I was left with one closet instead of my usual 4, and that's not fair".

"Are you the one that emailed me?"

"Yes, I am."

"So, you're Marie".

"No, Marie is an alias. My real name is Anastacia Bellington. I married Howard Grayson, and I had everything I could ever want in this world, till you had to stick your nose where it didn't belong".

"I was just doing my job".

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. Because of you, I have to take the subway. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?!"

Jennifer was finding it hard to feel sorry for the person who was holding her captive, but she decided to fake it.

"How long are you planning to keep me here?"

"Well, that depends. I did some research, and it seems that your father is an art dealer. So, it's all going to depend on whether or not he's willing to part with some priceless pieces in exchange for your life. If I were you, I'd pray he says yes".

Jennifer had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that things were going to get worse before they got better.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan came into the penthouse, frustrated and angry.

The police had refused to do a missing person's report on Jennifer, because she hadn't been missing 24 hours yet.

No matter which point he'd argued, they'd refused to budge. Finally, he gave up and hung up.

He gave Mark Wilson his card and begged him to call him the minute he heard from Jennifer, and then headed to the penthouse.

Even though it wasn't even noon yet, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sank onto the couch.

He picked up the phone and called Max.

"Hart Residence, this is Max".

"Max, it's me".

"Hey, Mr. H. Everything ok?"

"NO, it's not. Jennifer is missing. Do me a favor-check the message machine and see if she left one for me?"

"No dice, Mr. H. I checked it just before you called and there weren't any messages from anyone."

"Damn. Ok, well if she happens to call there, tell her I'm in New York at the Penthouse, will ya?"

"I sure will. What do you mean she's missing?"

"I mean, she was supposed to meet a source last night, come back here and call me afterwards. She left work and indicated she was heading to meet the source, but never called me. Hasn't' been back here at all. I spoke with her boss this morning, and he said she told him she didn't want to go meet the source, but he talked her into it. I had Stanley trace the email address that the source used to contact her, and he said it's more than likely phony."

"Did you contact the police?"

"Yeah, but they won't do anything till she's been missing 24 hours. That officially won't be till 8 tonight".

"Mr. H., call her father."

"Why?"

"Because, if this was your daughter that had gone missing, wouldn't you want to hear it from her boyfriend instead of hearing it on the news?"

"That's a good point. I'll be in touch, Max".

He hung up, and then quickly dialed another number.

"Hello, this is Mark Wilson, how can I help you?"

"This is Jonathan Hart. Can you look in her file or something and see if she listed her father as an emergency contact, and if so, give me his number? I want him to hear about this from me and not from the news".

"I don't think I can do that, Mr. Hart. I'm sorry".

"Look. The more you cooperate now will definitely work in your favor when we find her. And if you give me what I want, I might just not hold you as responsible as I'd like to when we find her".

"Threatening me isn't your smartest move, Mr. Hart".

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll just make sure that when I do file a missing person's report on her, and that will take place in a few hours, that I tell the police you were the last one who saw her alive and let them question you and rake you over the coals."

"Fine. Hang on."

He put Jonathan on hold while he dug out the file.

He came back a few seconds later.

"Ok, here's the number. His name is Stephen Edwards. His primary residence is in Hill Haven, Maryland, and that phone number is 301.248.6212. She also listed a few international places for him. One in London, and one in Berlin."

"Give me those numbers too, please".

Mark gave him the numbers.

"Look, Jonathan, I'm sorry. If I had known things were going to end up this way, I would have never encouraged her to pursue the lead."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry I keep snapping at you. It's just…she means everything to me."

"I get it. Please, let me know how I can help".

"Thanks".

Jonathan hung up, and dialed the Maryland number for Jennifer's father.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Stephen Edwards".

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Jonathan Hart".

"One moment, sir".

"Hello, this is Stephen Edwards".

"HI. My name is Jonathan Hart. And I have been dating your daughter on and off for a few months, and well, I'm afraid she's missing."


	14. Chapter 14

Jonathan and Stephen agreed that he would fly up to New York immediately.

"My pilot will be there to pick you up in a couple of hours".

"Thank you, son. I appreciate it".

"My pleasure. His name is Jack Stewart, and he's the best pilot in the business. If you'll give me your address, I'll send a car for you".

"14911 Amberjack Lane, in Hill Haven. You can also tell them Thornmead Horse Farm. We are well known around here".

"You got it. I'll see you when you get here".

They hung up and Jonathan immediately contacted the front desk and gave Mr. Edwards clearance to come up.

He picked up the picture of him and Jennifer that she had placed on the end table next to the couch.

"Come back to me, darling. I just found you, I'm not willing to let you go just yet".

***Jennifer***

Anastacia was grilling Jennifer about what paintings her father had in the gallery.

"Look, I told you-I haven't been to his gallery in over a year. He is always getting new paintings and selling off other ones and going to art auctions. I have no idea what he has and doesn't have. I promise, I'm telling you the truth".

"Fine. Then we'll make the demand and you better hope and pray he can get his hands on the paintings we want".

She shoved a notepad in front of Jennifer.

"Write down his address and contact information. And you better hope he answers the phone".

"He has three phone numbers. If you can't reach him at this one, I can give you the other two".

"Fine".

"What are you going to do with me if he doesn't have the pieces?"

"Trust me, it won't be pleasant".

Anastacia closed the door and locked it as the tears streamed down Jennifer's face.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was going crazy, pacing the floor back and forth. He had made arrangements to have the NYPD come to his apartment at 8, to file the missing person's report on Jennifer. He hoped her father would be there by then and that they would have a chance to talk.

He had just gotten himself another beer from the fridge when there was a knock at the door.

He quickly went and answered it.

"Hi. I'm looking for Jonathan Hart".

"That's me. You must be Stephen Edwards".

"That's correct".

"Please come in. Nice to meet you".

"Like wise".

"Can I get you a beer?"

"I'll take whatever you have, son".

They made their way to the living room.

"Son, please tell me what makes you think my Jennifer is missing".

"Ok, so we both left here yesterday morning. I was headed to the airport, she was headed to the paper. We spoke briefly in the afternoon, and she told me she was going to go meet a source and would call me afterwards. I laid down for a nap, and instructed my houseman to wake me up if she had called. When I woke up, it was after 11 here and she hadn't called. So I contacted the front desk, and they told me that she hadn't been back up here all day. I flew back here, and arrived this morning. She wasn't here when I got here, and I still haven't heard from her. I went to her job, and spoke with her boss. He told me that she didn't really want to go meet the source, but couldn't really tell him why she felt that way. He encouraged her to check it out and then they would talk about it. He gave me access to her desk, and I found the email form the source. I had one of my executives trace it, but he didn't find anything concrete. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what to do next, but so far, I'm coming up empty."

"Ok, ok. Let's look at this from a different angle. Did she tell you that she had any one upset with her or that she had written anything that might upset someone?"

"No, she did not".

"How long have you known my daughter?"

"It's been about 7 months. We were on and off for a while, and as of a month ago, we are on and committed to one another. I love her with all my heart, Mr. Edwards. I can't tell you how much she means to me."

"I believe that. She's a great person, my Jennifer. And she's smart, and she'll figure out a way to let us know who has her and where she is".

"Do you have access to her bank account?"

"I can get access, I'm sure. But why would I need to?"

"Because we need to consider the possibility that maybe she left of her own accord. I don't want to hurt your feelings, son, but sometimes, my Jennifer has a mind of her own, and when she gets determined to do something, it takes an act of God to stop her".

"But why now? She and I spent a week in Bermuda 3 weeks ago and she was relaxed, happy, and not the least bit stressed about anything. And we've either been together or talked on the phone several times a day since then, and she's never mentioned anything to me about being upset over something or stressed out".

"Well, then it must be something else".

Stephen called his investigators who looked into Jennifer's accounts, just to be on the safe side.

Jonathan sat down and made a timeline of events.

Finally, around 7 p.m., he called the NYPD and asked for a detective to come to the Penthouse.

"We will find her, son. I promise you that".

***An hour later***

The penthouse was crawling with detectives. They were searching through everything trying to find any clue that might lead them to Jennifer.

Finally, a tall dark-haired man came over and sat with Jonathan.

"I'm Detective Sinclair. I'm the lead detective on this case."

"I'm Jonathan Hart. I'm Jennifer's boyfriend".

"Hart….Hart…..any relation to Hart Industries?"

"Yes, I'm the founder and CEO".

"Ok, so that's one angle. Someone might be trying to get at you through her".

"I hadn't thought of that. But they can have the whole damn company if they would just give her back".

"I'm Stephen Edwards, Jennifer's father".

"Do you own a company as well?"

"I own three very prestigious art galleries-one in DC, one in London, and one in Berlin, and I have collections in several others around the globe".

"So, it's a longshot, but someone could be using her to get to you".

"They could".

"We checked her bank account-she hasn't made any big withdrawals or anything. We called the airports, the train station, and car rental companies. None of them have had any purchases made by a Jennifer Edwards, or by anyone resembling Jennifer Edwards."

"Ok, good. That will save us some time".

Jonathan handed the timeline he created and the email from Marie to Jennifer to the detective.

"I wrote out a timeline of sorts, and this is an email that she received yesterday at work. The person named Marie is who she was meeting. I had one of my executives do some investigating, and they determined that this is more than likely a bogus email address, and that it was only created for the purposes of sending this email."

Just then, the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and got it.

"Hello? Yeah, he's right here".

He passed the phone to Stephen.

"Somebody named Walter is on the phone for you".

"Oh, thank you".

Stephen took the phone from Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Edwards, I'm at the house and I walked down to gather the mail, and found something in the mailbox that I think you need to know about. It's a letter, and it states that if you ever want to see Miss Jennifer again, you will send the following. And then there's a list of paintings that they want sent to them along with the certification papers".

"Hang on, Walter".

Stephen covered the receiver with his hand.

"Jonathan, Detective, a ransom letter for Jennifer just arrived at my house".

***Jennifer***

Anastacia had brought Jennifer some dinner, and then left again.

"See you in the morning".

As the door closed and the inevitable sound of the deadbolt being turned filled the room, Jennifer sank back on to the bed.

She looked over her dinner-salad with most of all of her favorites, plus an apple and two bottles of water.

She suddenly got a wild hair and began to inspect every inch of the room and closet and bathroom.

In the top of the closet, she found a long, thin metal scraper. She immediately took it to the bathroom, and climbed on top of the toilet.

She tried her best to pry the window open, but it wouldn't budge.

Defeated, she went back into the bedroom.

Looking around, she decided to try taking the lock off the door. It was slow, but she managed to get the screws out of the deadbolt. She quickly turned the latch, and then turned the knob.

She had almost made it outside when she saw him coming.

"Hey, what are you doing out of the room?"

Jennifer managed to run a little faster than he did and made it outside, before he could grab her.

With all the energy she could muster, she took off running into the dark night, without any idea where she was.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan sent a plane to Maryland to pick up Walter and the ransom letter. In the meantime, he answered the police officer's questions about Jennifer.

"How tall would you say she is?"

"5'6, 5'7, maybe".

"About how much does she weigh?"

"110 pounds, maybe. She's very slim".

"Does she have any identifying marks or scars or tattoos?"

"She has a freckle inside her right ear. Other than that, I don't know. Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you asking me all this?"

"Sir, we are making a missing person's flyer to send out to all the precincts".

"Oh, yes. That makes sense".

He stood up and went and gathered a few pictures.

"These are all recent pictures".

"How recent?"

"Last week, recent".

"Wonderful."

"Can you also put on the flyer that I am offering a $100,000 reward?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

Everyone milled about the penthouse, occasionally asking Stephen or Jonathan questions about Jennifer. At one point, Jonathan counted about 10 detectives and officers.

Jonathan ordered himself and Stephen dinner from a restaurant across the street, and somehow, they both managed to eat.

"Son, we are going to find her. My Jennifer is smart, and I know her well-she will find a way to alert someone if she's in trouble. And I've never known her to just up and disappear. I'm telling you, we are going to find her."

"I hope so. I hate that I wasn't here to protect her".

"I do too. But you stated that she met this source person on her way home from the office, so even if you had been here waiting on her, I don't see what you could have done".

Jonathan knew he was right. He just wasn't going to feel right about things again, until she was back.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer kept running, away from where she had been held. She eventually realized that she had been held in an old, dilapidated house. As she ran, she took notice of the neighborhood around her. Not the best and newest homes, but not the worst, either. She also realized she was far away from the city.

When she realized that nobody was coming for her, she decided to preserve her energy and stopped running and started walking, ever thankful that she had worn flats to work the day she was kidnapped.

She kept walking down the dark road she was on, looking for any sources of light that would indicate someone could help her.

_Have to get to a phone. I'll get to a phone, call Jonathan and he'll come help me_.

She didn't hear the car coming up behind her, but she certainly felt the impact.

She flew up onto the hood and then rolled off when the driver slammed on his brakes. She had lacerations to her face, chest, and arms.

"Oh man, this is bad". The driver got out of the car and picked her up.

He quickly put her in the backseat of his car and then turned continued on his way.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some help…you're going to be ok, whomever you are".

The man drove like a bat out of hell and finally pulled into a garage.

He ran inside and got some help and then came back to the car.

"What do you mean you hit someone?"

"I mean, I was driving along, listening to the radio, and then boom, I hit her. She flew up on the hood and everything".

"Well, come on, carry her inside the house and I'll bandage her up. Why didn't you swerve?"

"I didn't see her to swerve. It's pitch black out there, and I had no idea there was anyone on the road".

He set her down on the couch.

"You look her over and bandage her up. I have to get to work. If she's still here when I get off in the morning, I'll drive her wherever she wants to go".

He pulled out some money from his wallet.

"Here, if she wants to take a cab instead, it's on me. And thanks for helping, Mama".

"Yeah, yeah. Now you get on to work, and put your brights on so this don't happen no more".

"Yes ma'am".

The man left, and the woman looked Jennifer over.

"Oh dear, he really did a number on you, didn't he? Well, we'll get you all fixed up, good as new".

She toddled on down the hall.

"Jackson? I need you to help me, please."

A tall, blonde haired man came into the room.

"Gently pick her up and let's carry her to the guestroom and lay her down. Gently, Jackson. She's been hurt".

"Yes, Mama".

The lady went and got her medical supplies and then headed to the guestroom.

She hummed as she tended to Jennifer's cuts and bruises.

"That ankle looks swollen. I should probably splint it".

She thought for a moment and then attached a string of bells to Jennifer's other ankle and then secured her leg to the bedpost.

"Rest, pretty girl. We'll see how you're feeling in the morning".

After covering her with a blanket, she turned out the light and headed to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

***Jonathan***

Walter got there shortly before Midnight, and the police ushered him in.

"Walter, this is Jonathan Hart, Jennifer's beau. Jonathan, this is Walter Martin, my houseman".

"Nice to meet you son. And thank you for the plane ride".

"My pleasure. Thank you so much for coming".

"Mr. Edwards, here's the letter".

They all gathered around as Stephen and Jonathan examined the ransom note.

_We have your daughter, Jennifer Edwards. She's ok, for now. If you ever want to see her alive again, you need to send the following paintings to Marie Jones, by way of Simpson Courier Company. The paintings are: Savior of the World, by Leonardo Da Vinci_

_Interchange, by Willem de Koonig_

_The Card Players, by Paul Cezanne_

_Nafea Faa Ipoipo by Paul Gauguin_

_Number 17a by Jackson Pollack_

_Wasserschlangen II by Gustav Klimt_

_No. 6 (Violet, Green and Red) by Mark Rothko_

_Les Femmes d'Alger(Version O) by Pablo Picasso _

_Nu Couche by Amedeo Modigliani _

_Girl With a Watering Can by Pierre-Auguste Renoir_

_You have 48 hours to send the paintings. Once we receive the paintings, we will release Jennifer. REAL paintings only, not recreations. This is not a trick! No cops! Jennifer is going to write something at the bottom of this so that you know we are for real. _

_Pa: I love you. So that you know this is me- Sweet Sue's mom was named Pretty Little Lady. I love you…._

"Mr. Edwards, Mr. Hart, do you either of you know if that is Jennifer's handwriting at the bottom?"

"Looks like it to me".

"Same here".

"Ok, so they want my collection. So, this must be someone who knows that I have a vast art collection. Now this is starting to make more sense".

"Sir, if I may, I have a few of those. One of them is right there on the wall. The rest that I have are at my New York office. I'm happy to add them to the collection to get Jennifer back".

"Good, that will save us some time. Thank you, son".

Stephen began calling the galleries that he had and ones that he knew and began tracking down the paintings.

Jonathan was quiet for a few moments, and then suddenly got an idea.

"I have an idea. We have a product at my company that we use sometimes. It's like a hidden tracking device. Would it be possible for us to package all of these paintings together? If so, I want to put some of these tracking devices in there so that we can get your collection back".

"Great idea, son".

Jonathan picked up the phone and called his office.

"Have someone deliver about 30 of the tracking devices to my Penthouse first thing in the morning along with the painting in the hallway outside my office, the one above the bar in my office and the one outside the conference room. There should be extra paintings to hang up in their places in the storage room".

After about 45 minutes, Stephen had tracked down all but two of the paintings. He had arranged for them to be delivered to the penthouse the next day.

"Ok, we have two left."

"Which two?"

"The Pollack and the Rothko".

One of the detectives stepped over.

"Ok, so we are having a hard time figuring out what the paintings have to do with Jennifer".

"Nothing really. I'm an art dealer, and I'm her father. This collection is one that I have amassed over the years and I have divided it among my galleries. I don't mean to sound like a know-it-all, but this collection contains the most sought-after paintings in the world, and the paintings that always fetch the most money. This was the first collection I began working on after my Jennifer was born, because I wanted to leave her in good financial hands. I suspect they are after these paintings for the monetary value only".

"So, it sounds as if these people researched the paintings, made the connection to you, and then began to stalk Jennifer. That's an angle we hadn't considered".

"Well, if I may, about 3 weeks ago, she and I spent a week in Bermuda, and the weekend before that in California. And we talked at length about her job and my company and not one time did she tell me that she was upset or worried or stressed about anything. And since then, we've either been together or talked on the phone several times a day. Nothing was out of the ordinary and she hasn't told me anyone was bothering her. First I heard of her feeling out of sorts was when I spoke to her boss about this source she went to meet and he told me she didn't want to go and he talked her into it".

"Well, our best plan of action is to get these paintings together, and secure her safety, and then we can nab these guys".

All of the activity in the house began to die down.

"Mr. Hart, we are going to head back to the station. If you hear anything from anyone about Jennifer, please call us".

"Will do".

"Mr. Edwards, when the paintings get here tomorrow, please call us".

"Will do".

"Detective-I just had a thought. Are there any video cameras at Madison Square Garden? Perhaps they caught Jennifer being taken".

"Way ahead of you, Mr. Hart. Our team is combing the area right now".

"Thank you".

Jonathan turned towards Stephen and Walter.

"I'm going to turn in. Please, make yourselves at home, and help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There are guest rooms right down that hallway".

"Thank you, son".

"Thank you, Mr. Hart".

After all the police had left, Jonathan headed to his room and tried to unwind.

He changed into his pajamas, picked up the picture of Jennifer and him off the nightstand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you, wherever you may be".

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer's captors were meeting at the place where she had been held.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we've already sent the ransom note. So, the best thing would be for us to just proceed with the original plan, only we won't have to worry about releasing her. We can just collect the paintings and disappear".

"No, no, no. She's already escaped. What if she gets to the police or her father before they send the paintings? We could be walking into a trap".

"We aren't going to walk into a trap. Don't be so paranoid".

It took some convincing, but they all finally came around to Anastacia's plan.

"With any luck, we will be on a plane to Italy by the time anyone finds Jennifer Edwards".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was starting to wake up. She was moaning, but didn't realize it.

She woke up for real when the lady taking care of her started to sponge off her forehead.

"Jonathan".

"There, there. You've got a pretty wicked case of road rash. It will heal in time. In a few minutes I'll put some cream on it. Don't try and move just yet, just try to relax".

"Where am I?"

"Shhh…shhh…..Just relax".

"Where am I?"

The lady didn't know what to tell her, so she just quietly finished putting cream on Jennifer's forehead and cheeks and then covered her with the blanket and crept out of the room.

She went to her bedroom and called her son on the phone.

"You need to figure something out. She isn't well enough to be moved today, but she cannot stay here".

"I'll figure something out, Mama. I promise".

"Soon, son. Soon!"

She angrily hung up the phone and went and made Jennifer some breakfast.

A few minutes later, she brought her breakfast on a tray and was surprised to find her awake.

"Brought you some breakfast. After all you've been through, you have got to be starving".

"Please…..tell me where I am".

"My son found you, and you were in need of some help. So, he brought you to me so I could help you. I was a nurse for many, many years. You're safe here, I promise. My name is Lucy".

Jennifer nodded.

"Eat up, and rest. Here's a bell if you need me for anything".

Jennifer nodded.

Lucy left her alone and headed back to the kitchen.

She turned the news on and started cleaning up the kitchen.

_Breaking news-world-renowned journalist Jennifer Edwards is missing this morning. She was last seen two days ago when she went to meet with a source. Manhattan police are actively looking for her and her boyfriend, businessman Jonathan Hart has put up a sizeable reward for any information that will help them locate her. Anyone who knows anything about her disappearance is asked to contact the Manhattan Police_.

Lucy caught a passing glance of the pictures they were showing of Jennifer.

She walked down the hall, peeked in the room and then went back to the tv.

"Oh my gosh….."

She immediately picked up the phone and called her son.

"Get. Home. Now. I mean it, I'm not playing with you. NOW!"

***Jonathan***

Jonathan, Stephen, and Walter were watching the news channels about Jennifer's disappearance.

"Ok, so now that the word is out, hopefully someone will know something and call in".

The doorbell rang so Jonathan went to get it.

"Delivery for a Jonathan Hart".

"That's me. Thank you".

He walked the box into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

"This will help us find Jennifer".

"How so?"

"Your paintings are going to come here, and when they are packaged, we will put a thin piece of tissue paper between each painting. On the tissue paper, we will put one of these tags. These tags are a product my company uses when we ship electronics. So, we put them on the tissue papers, and then we can track them through software, and find out their location at any moment".

"So, we put them on the paintings, ship the paintings according to the ransom note, and then track them and nab the person who picks them up?"

"Precisely".

Just then, the doorbell rang again.

Jonathan got up and answered it.

"Delivery for Stephen Edwards".

"Come on in, he's right here".

Stephen accepted delivery on the paintings, while Jonathan called the detectives.

It was a very tense morning, as they all felt more and more anxious. It was as if all of this suddenly seemed so real.

Detective Sinclair arrived shortly after, and started directing things.

"Ok, we are going to have one of our undercover guys follow the paintings. I'll keep you updated".

"Anything we can do?"

"All that's left to do is wait".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was dying to get up and walk around but every time she moved, it hurt really bad.

She finally reached over and rang the bell.

The lady came running in.

"Can you help me get up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, right now. You have a pretty bum ankle there. You need your rest".

Jennifer swallowed again. Her voice got a little bit stronger.

"Can you let me use a phone? If I call my boyfriend, he will come get me".

The lady hesitated.

"I don't think that's a good idea".

Just then, they heard a door open.

"Mama?"

"In here. She's awake".

"What are you doing in there talking to her?! That wasn't part of the deal".

"I'm not going to be rude to her, and I'm not going to let you be rude to her either. Sweet girl, this is my son Raymond. He is the one that brought you here".

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Well, you see, it was an accident. You were walking down that road, and I didn't see you….being that it was real dark and all….and then boom, there you were up on the windshield. So, I brought you here because Mama is the best nurse I know. And the plan was that she was going to fix you up, and then today I would take you into town and drop you off wherever you wanted to go. But I didn't know she was going to be talking to you, and I didn't know you were this bad off. So, it looks as if you gotta stay awhile".

"Please, no. I want to go home".

"Now, I can't let you do that. If word gets out that I did this, they will send me back to the joint….and that's not something I can live with".

"I don't want to stay here. I want to go home. Please, just take me home. I'll cooperate….just take me home".

"Now, you heard Raymond. He can't go back to that place. My momma heart couldn't bear to have him back in that place, again. And believe me, you are in no condition to walk or stand up. You'll just have to stay here a little longer. I promise you, you are in good hands. I have cared for and nursed these boys more times than I can count, along with all the people they dragged in here time and time again. Ain't lost a one of them yet and I don't intend to start now".

"Ma'am, Lucy… please. Listen to me. I have a father who is worried sick about me. I have a boyfriend who is probably beside himself trying to find me. Please. I want to go home. I promise you, if you guys can't help me do that, then my family will come get me. And I'm not even the least bit interested in pressing charges against any of you. I just want to go home".

"Rest dear. You'll need your strength later on".

Jennifer sighed as she leaned back against the pillows.

Once she knew she was asleep, Lucy tiptoed back in and injected something in Jennifer's arm.

"Now, that's better. Just like Sleeping Beauty".


	16. Chapter 16

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was pacing the floor, with a scotch in his hand.

Stephen and Walter were trying to read, but it was no use. They were all three worried about Jennifer.

The undercover cops were following the delivery van, as it delivered the paintings. They had promised they would be in touch when they knew more.

It had been a couple of hours.

Jonathan was just about to lose his cool when there was a knock at the door.

He went and answered it and found Detective Sinclair on the other side.

"Hi. Come on in".

"So, the news is good, but not good. We followed the van, watched the delivery go down, and arrested two men and a woman. Anastacia Barrington, she is the wife of Howard Greyson. She confessed to us that she had Jennifer kidnapped to get back at her for the article that she wrote that exposed the scheme her husband and uncle were up to. The investigation caused her and her husband to lose everything and her lifestyle has been drastically shredded to bits. Good news is, they confessed, we got them dead to rights and they are in custody. Bad news is….we don't have Jennifer. She escaped from their custody 2 days ago. We searched all over area where they had her locked up and she is nowhere to be found".

"Any evidence that she's…."

Jonathan couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Not where they held her. They weren't interested in hurting her, just keeping her till the ransom was paid and they could make their getaway".

"So, she could be hurt or who knows what, somewhere else?"

"Yeah. We are doing everything we can, but you have to understand. We don't have anything to go on".

A few detectives brought the paintings back into the penthouse.

"Ok, let's start again, at square one".

***A week later***

Jennifer's fliers were still up in the city, but the news had pretty much stopped featuring her story.

Stephen was preparing to go back to London for work. Jonathan needed to get back to California, but he just couldn't bring himself to go.

Stephen and Jonathan were delaying having the inevitable conversation. They both knew it needed to be said, but they weren't interested in saying it, because saying it made it seem real.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer woke up, with a horrible headache. Everything was a blur. She vaguely remembered Lucy coming and sliding a bedpan under her, giving her a warm sponge bath, and feeding her spoonfulls of liquid and then pills. She didn't know anything else other than that-what day it was, where she was, or how long she'd been asleep.

Her main thought was getting out of there, wherever she was. She realized that asking Lucy was futile-she wanted to keep her for whatever reason.

She was going to have to find outside help.

She stretched as much as her body would allow, and rolled all the way to the left as far as she could. She didn't see anything down by the bottom of the bed. She gingerly rolled all the way back to the right, and looked down between the bed and the wall.

"Oh goody". She reached down and grabbed the phone cord and gently tugged at it.

It took a few minutes, but there was a phone attached to the cord and she was able to pull it to where she could reach it if she went slowly.

She got the phone into position and was just about to pick it up when she heard Lucy coming.

"Rise and shine, sunshine".

"Morning".

"You sure are chipper this morning".

"I must have slept well last night".

"Are you hungry? I'm happy to make you something".

"Not really. But I would love a real shower. I'm dying to take a real shower."

"I don't know about that…"

"Please. Let me just try".

Lucy hesitated and then agreed.

"Ok, now take it slow. Here, let me help you".

Jennifer gingerly stood up, and then managed to add weight to her legs again.

"How do you feel?"

"Not horrible. Just stiff".

"You're doing just great".

As long as Jennifer didn't put all her weight on her hurt ankle, she was ok.

They hobbled to the bathroom, and Jennifer insisted she could make do on her own.

Lucy took her ankle splint off and promised to re-wrap it after Jennifer was done.

Lucy agreed to give her privacy, and brought her the bell to ring if she needed something.

"Thank you".

Jennifer took a nice, long hot shower, and got all clean and then stepped out.

She dried off and managed to put on the robe that Lucy had left for her and then headed back to the bedroom.

A few seconds later, Lucy knocked on the door.

"I brought you some pajamas. I'm washing your other clothes".

She handed Jennifer a pair of pink and gray striped pajama shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"These were Danielle's. She never got a chance to wear them, unfortunately".

"Thank you".

Jennifer had a gut feeling she didn't want to know who Danielle was.

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"I don't think so. I can manage".

"Very well. I'll go make you some soup and grilled cheese to eat. I'll be right back".

Jennifer got dressed and eased back into the bed.

She started looking around, taking note of her surroundings. She was trying to remember everything she could.

Lucy brought her soup and grilled cheese to her, on a tray.

"Thank you".

"I must say, now that you were able to wash your face some, you look much better. You're a right pretty young lady".

"Thank you".

She gingerly wrapped her ankle splint again.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I need to go home. Please, my family must be so worried about me. I miss them too. Please, just let me go home".

"I'm sorry, that's not my decision".

Lucy turned and walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did".

"Good. Now I have to get to work, I promise, I'll figure something out".

"You better! She's starting to get really antsy. I'm not sure how much longer she's going to stay here. She's getting stronger every day".

"I promise, I'll figure something out".

"Today. This has gone on long enough. There is a reward out on her. If someone else finds out that we have her here, we are both going to be in trouble!"

"I promise".

A few minutes later, the house was quiet again.

Lucy went and checked on Jennifer and found her passed out.

"Good, good. The soup did the trick, with the added ingredient of course. Now that you are resting, I shall go rest too".

Lucy headed to her bedroom, and changed into some comfortable clothes, and lied down to rest. She was fast asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jackson came into the doorway, his shadow barely visible in the dark room.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I have to do what's right".

He quickly injected his mother with the same drug she had been giving Jennifer, ensuring that she would sleep for a good long while.

He then went to the laundry room, and got Jennifer's clothes out of the dryer.

He gathered her things, and gently picked her up off the bed and carried her to the car. He went back into the house and carried his mother to the car, and then drove everyone to the nearest police station.

***Police Station***

Jackson pulled up and parked and went inside the station.

"Can we help you?"

Jackson handed him Jennifer's missing poster.

"You know that lady that's been missing? My brother did it. And he took her home. And my mama, well she's been trying to help, but she wouldn't let her go….so I brought both of them."

"What do you mean you brought both of them?"

"I mean, she wanted to leave. But mama said no. Mama gave her some medicine to make her sleep. So, then mama went to go sleep, and I gave her some medicine too. And I put them in the car and came here, with them".

The officer walked out to the car with Jackson and he showed him the sleeping women in the car.

"What's your name son?"

"Jackson Schweiss".

"Are you any relation to Raymond Schweiss?"

"He's my brother. He's the one that accidentally hit the redheaded lady here".

"Ok, thank you. You go inside with Detective Graves here, and he will ask you some questions and have you write down everything that happened."

"What about Mama? And what about the nice lady?"

"I promise, they will be just fine".

Detective Graves led Jackson into the police station, and then called for an ambulance.

"I need an ambulance that can take two people to the hospital, right away".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was at the penthouse, alone. Stephen and Walter had left a few hours before, with the promise of keeping in touch.

The penthouse was too quiet without Jennifer. He missed hearing her typing, or humming, or how she used to have the tv on in the background for noise. He missed _her_. He stared at a picture of them, and wished he could remember what her hair smelled like.

He got up and took his empty beer bottle to the kitchen, and contemplated getting another one.

The sound of the phone ringing distracted him.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is a Detective Price, with the Willow Falls Police Department. I'm looking for a Jonathan Hart".

"Willow Falls? Where is that?"

"We are not too far north of Manhattan".

"I see. Well, I'm Jonathan Hart. How can I help you?"

"I'm calling about Jennifer Edwards. Earlier tonight, a man came in and told us that he had her outside. We verified that, and she is now being transported to Manhattan General Hospital".

"Is she ok?"

"She has some injuries that were visible. I am not a medical professional so I cannot tell you her exact condition".

"I understand. What can you tell me about the person who brought her to you?"

"Not a whole lot, at the moment. He is being questioned as we speak. He told me that his brother hit her with his car, and their mother has been tending to her at home, but didn't want to let her go. It appears as though he heard Miss Edwards asking to leave and his mother denying that. He stated that his mother drugged Miss Edwards, so he did the same to her and brought them both here".

"I see. How long ago was this?"

"The ambulance with Miss Edwards left here about 15 minutes ago. I would say they should reach the hospital within the hour".

"Perfect. Thank you".

"Certainly. And I will contact Detective Sinclair".

"Thanks".

Jonathan hung up, immediately went and changed clothes and then packed himself a bag and Jennifer a bag.

He grabbed the business card with her father's information on it and headed to the hospital.

***Manhattan General Hospital***

Jonathan came in to the waiting room and immediately headed to the nurse's station.

"Hi. I just received word that my girlfriend is being brought here".

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer Edwards".

"She's not in our system yet. Do you know who was bringing her here?"

"The police department sent her here in an ambulance".

"Oh, I see. Ok, well, she's not here yet. If you want to have a seat, when we bring her in, we'll notify you".

"Thank you".

Jonathan was very restless, and must have checked his watch every 20 seconds or so.

Finally, the nurse called him to the desk.

"She's here. I'll buzz you in. Triage room 5".

"Thank you".

Jonathan made his way back to room 5, and found it completely empty.

He took a seat in the chair, after having pulled back the curtain so they wouldn't forget he was back there.

A few minutes later, they pushed her in. She had an oxygen mask, and several Iv's, plus some wires coming out of her chest and off of her hand.

He felt so helpless staring at her in that bed.

"Someone will be here to x-ray her in a few minutes".

"Thank you".

He gently smoothed a curl off her forehead, and then kissed her head tenderly.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, and I'm happy to the ends of the earth that you're ok".

He leaned over and picked up the phone, and dug the phone number out of his pocket.

He dialed Stephen's number and listened to the rings.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Edwards? It's Jonathan Hart. Jennifer was rescued and brought to a police station and they put her in an ambulance. We are at Manhattan General, triage room 5 in the ER. I haven't been told anything specific but I'm guessing they are going to admit her".

"Is she alright?"

"Well, she has an ankle splint of some kind, and lots of tubes coming out of her, and she's out cold, but nobody has told me otherwise. She has some scrapes that look like they are healing".

"Very well. If she wakes up, tell her I love her and I'm on my way".

"You have my word. We'll see you when you get here".

The x-ray team came in then, and had him stand in the hall while they x-rayed her.

Shortly afterwards, a team of nurses came and did a few blood draws, and checked her vitals.

"Ok, the doctor is going to read her test results, and read her x-rays and then come in and talk to you".

"How long do you think she'll be asleep?"

"Hard to say. The police officer told the EMT's that brought her in that she'd been given some medicine to make her sleep. So, it would depend on how much of that she had".

"Ok, thank you".

Jonathan pulled the closest chair over and sat down right next to her, as close as he possibly could. He laced his fingers through hers and sat there, holding her hand, and just being thankful she was alive and safe.


	17. Chapter 17

***A Few Hours Later***

It was a long night with doctors and nurses coming in and out over and over.

Around 7 a.m., the doctors came and started making their rounds again.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Brantley."

"Hi, I'm Jonathan, her boyfriend. Her Father should be here anytime now".

"Great. So, I've been going over her test results and x-rays. And I read the police report from the EMT's. I think she may have been given the drug Trazodone. I am seeing high amounts of it in her blood draw, and it makes you sleepy. So, if I'm right, she was given almost 4x the normal amount of this. I'm assuming it was either put in something she ate, or she was injected with it. Now the good news is, she can sleep it off. And we can give her a saline rush to push it out of her system, so to speak. But, she might have some side effects when she wakes up".

"What kind of side effects?"

"Nervousness, dizziness, confusion, weakness in her muscles. I am almost positive she will have trouble standing or walking, due to the splint that was on her leg and the amount of the drug that was in her system".

"Is her leg broken?"

"Her foot is. We will have someone come and cast it today, probably after lunch."

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Could be any time now, could be tonight or tomorrow. Hard to tell, as I don't know how long she had been asleep before she came in. We will start the saline push right away though, so once it's out of her system, she should be coming to pretty easily".

"Is there anything I can do for her?"

"From what I'm seeing, you're doing it. Just keep her calm and still when she wakes up, and hit the button for the nurse if needed".

"Thank you".

Jonathan felt helpless, but wanted to be there when she woke up.

He ended up drifting off to sleep with his head on her bed.

***A Few Hours Later***

Stephen arrived just after lunch time, and found Jonathan and Jennifer still asleep.

He gently woke up Jonathan.

"Hey, I'm here now, if you want to switch shifts".

"No, no, I'm alright. I want to be here when she wakes up".

"Has the doctor been in yet?"

"Yes. Still waiting on test results. Her foot is broken, and will be casted later today".

"I see".

"They think she was given a drug to make her sleep by the people who had her, something called Trazedone. Said her levels were 4x the regular dose, and they are giving her saline to flush it out of her system. She won't wake up till after that. He mentioned some side effects, like nervousness, confusion, weak muscles, things like that".

"Very well. We will be right here when she comes to".

"Any further developments on the art thieves?"

"Not just yet. The DA contacted me, and as expected, they will want me to testify about the ransom. I inspected the paintings and they were all returned to me in the same condition they left in, which means they didn't have their hands on them too long".

They spent a quiet afternoon reading and watching tv, waiting on Jennifer to wake up.

They both dozed off around 3, and sometime later, woke up when Jennifer's monitors started beeping.

"What's happening?"

"Her heart rate is increasing. I can't tell why though."

The beeping eventually leveled off, and Jennifer slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful".

"Hey there sweetheart".

"Hi Pa".

Jennifer let go of Jonathan's hand and just sort of stared at him.

"Don't be alarmed. You're ok. You're in the hospital".

"Pa, why am I here?"

"You've had quite the ordeal, sweetheart".

Jennifer just slowly nodded.

"Why don't you tell us what you remember?"

Jennifer grew very quiet, and then said "I don't want to talk about it".

"Well, the good news is, the doctor said you are going to be fine. You have some injuries, but you'll be alright".

Jennifer slowly nodded.

"Can we get you anything?"

She shook her head.

"I think I want to take a nap".

"Jennifer, you've been asleep for days. You just woke up 10 minutes ago".

Jennifer turned and glared at Jonathan.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm well within my rights to nap whenever I so choose. And I am in a hospital, am I not? Isn't the whole point of being here to rest and recover? Hmmph!"

Jennifer rolled over and pulled the covers up around her.

"Ok sweetheart, it's ok. Jonathan didn't mean to upset you. You rest and we'll talk when you wake up".

Jonathan and Stephen got up and went into the hall.

"I'm going to go find the doctor. Something's not right".

"I agree. She's not usually this agitated".

Jonathan went and found a nurse who paged the doctor.

He and Stephen met him outside Jennifer's room.

He came in to examine Jennifer again.

"Ma'am, can you wake up a bit? I need to examine you".

"There is NOTHING wrong with me! I demand to be released".

"That will happen at some point, but not today".

"That's not fair! I want to go home!"

"I promise you, we will talk about it. Now, can you tell me what your name is?"

"Jennifer Suzanne Edwards".

"Very good. And how old are you?"

"28".

"Very well. What month is it?"

"September".

"Try again".

"October".

"It is April".

"It is not! You're trying to trick me! It's September, like I told you!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. But it really is April. Look, you haven't been awake long. Why don't you get some rest and we'll reexamine you later on, ok?"

Jennifer nodded and laid back down and closed her eyes.

The doctor motioned for Jonathan and Stephen to follow him to the hallway.

"Ok, I can see why you are concerned. But I promise you, this is a normal side effect of the medicine she was given, and also of the medicine we gave her to get that other one out of her system. You have to remember, she's suffered a lot of trauma in a short amount of time. Just try to reassure her that it's going to be ok".

"Are there any long term side effects from this?"

"Not that I've ever seen".

"Thank you, Dr. We appreciate it".

Jonathan went to get everyone some coffee while Stephen went back into the room.

Jennifer sat up in the bed, when he came in.

"Pa, what's happening to me?"

"Nothing is happening to you, but something did happen to you and that's why you are here".

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetheart, you wrote an article for the paper exposing a money-laundering scheme. And as a result, the persons responsible were put in jail. And one of their wives came after you, and kidnapped you, and then sent a ransom note to me."

"Was this guy part of it?"

"No, that's your boyfriend, Jonathan".

"I don't have a boyfriend named Jonathan".

"You mean you don't recognize him at all?"

"Not at all".

"Well, he's the one that noticed you were missing. And he contacted the police, had them look for you, contacted me, even flew me and Walter up here to New York, and put us up in his penthouse. He also helped with the ransom. I would say he's quite taken with you, sweetheart".

"I don't have any memories of him at all".

"Ok, listen to me. Think back. What do you remember before you were taken?"

"I had to meet a source about a story. And then I was flying to your house the next day and I wasn't even packed yet".

"Why were you coming to my house?"

"For your birthday, Pa".

"Sweetheart, that was months ago".

Jennifer was quiet.

"What do you remember of your ordeal?"

"There was a lady. And she had me in a bed. And she wouldn't let me leave, she wouldn't let me call you, she kept telling me that her son couldn't go back to that place".

"Was she physically abusive to you?"

"No, she was very loving and kind. Fed me, gave me medicine. Allowed me to take a shower. Even gave me a bedroom to stay in. But she wouldn't let me leave or use a phone".

"You don't have any memories of you and Jonathan together?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure they will come in time, sweetheart".

"I'm just so frustrated! I feel so out of place".

"I know, but you have to give yourself time to heal".

Jonathan came back then and handed Stephen his coffee.

"I didn't mean to be gone so long. But I found a vending machine that had sparkling water so I went to the cafeteria and got you a cup of crushed ice, and a straw."

"Thank you".

"Sweetheart, I'm going to head back to the hotel, and let you spend some time with Jonathan. I'll be back to visit you again, tonight".

Stephen leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, I'm so glad you're alright".

"I love you too".

"I'm at the W, if you need me".

The doctor came in to cast Jennifer's foot and ankle right then, delaying any talk she was going to have with Jonathan.

Jennifer chose pink for her cast, and was a good sport about getting it done.

"All set, miss".

"Thank you".

When they were finally alone, she shifted her weight and turned to look at Jonathan.

"I think we should talk".

"Ok, what about?"

"Well, for starters, my dad told me that you were instrumental in getting the police to find me, and helping with the ransom and how you flew him up here and all of that, and I just wanted to say thank you and that I really appreciate it".

"No thanks necessary. There's not a thing in the world I wouldn't do for you".

"That's sweet".

"It's the truth".

"Also, I wanted to ask you-can you tell me some things about our relationship?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"Like, how it started, where we met, and how long we've been together?"

"So, what you're saying is, you don't remember us being together?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, I'm trying, but I just don't".

He reached out and touched her hand.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know".

He pulled his chair closer and grabbed her hand.

"You and I were in Chicago when we met. We were stranded in the airport, and decided to share a hotel room".

"I see."

"And we had sort of an…unconventional beginning."

"Unconventional?"

"Strictly physical".

"Ahh."

"At first, we just spent weekends together in various cities".

"I see".

"And then, there was a story that you wrote, that resulted in some people going to jail for insider trading and money laundering, and it just so happened that I purchased that company and had to face charges of tax evasion because of the former CEO, and we were in court and we realized that you were the author and I was me, and that put a strain on our relationship."

"Yikes".

"So, that resulted in us not speaking for a couple of months, and then we reconnected and spent a lovely weekend in Los Angeles, where I live most of the time, and then we spent a lovely week in Bermuda, just the two of us. That was about a month ago".

"I see".

"Is any of this coming back?"

She shook her head.

"No, not at all".

They were quiet for a few moments.

"My father said you helped him with the ransom. How did you do that?"

"The ransom wasn't your typical ransom".

"I don't understand".

"A typical ransom is something like "Place a million dollars in a duffle bag and drop it off at this location if you ever want to see your loved one again". But this one wasn't like that. It was addressed to your father, left in his mailbox, and said he had 48 hours to get 10 paintings together. I had already flown him here to New York, when the ransom note was found at his house. So, his houseman Walter flew up here with it, and we began to gather the required paintings. I had two of them in my apartment, and a couple at my office. I threw them in to save time".

"That was very kind of you".

"Jennifer, I realize that you don't remember this. But we talked about it before you went missing. I am madly in love with you. You mean the world to me, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you in the whole wide world. I love you so much it hurts, darling. I truly mean that".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You're very sweet to me, I can tell. I just wish I could remember".

"You will, in time. And If you don't, then you and I will make new memories. It's ok".

"Make new memories?"

"Yeah. New ones. We went to Bermuda last month, we can go again. You've had dinner with me a few times now, and we still gotta eat. We can eat dinner again together".

She chuckled.

"You mean, start over?"

"Yeah."

"You're willing to do that?"

"I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to keep you in my life. I want to protect you and keep you safe and spend every moment with you. If I had been here to keep you safe, this wouldn't have happened".

"Jonathan, I know I don't have any memories of us. But trust me, from what I can tell, and what I've been told, you aren't responsible".

"Will you…..let me try something?"

"Alright".

He leaned forward and kissed her, as tenderly and romantically as he could. She could feel her head spin as his lips brushed against hers, and neither of them wanted the kiss to end.

He finally broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Ring any bells?"

"It was very nice….but no flood of memories, I'm afraid. I'm sorry".

"It's alright. Nothing to be sorry for".

Before they could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

It was Detective Sinclair.

"Miss Edwards? Hi, I'm Detective Sinclair, and I need to get your statement".


	18. Chapter 18

Jennifer gave her full statement, and the detectives were able to fill in some of the blanks for her.

"We have this lady in custody. Her name is Lucy Monroe. Her son Raymond is also in custody. She has another son, Jackson, who rescued you, and brought you and her to the police station. We questioned him extensively, but we are probably not going to charge him with anything at this point. She has given us her version of events".

"Can you tell me her version?"

"She and her son state that you were running down a dark road, at night, and he accidentally hit you with his car. He knew that his mom, a nurse, could help treat you, so he picked you up and put you in the car and took you to his house. It seems that several years ago, he accidentally hit someone with his car and had to spend a couple of years in the mental health ward of a minimum-security prison upstate because of it. So, both of them were trying to avoid him being sent back there. She also had a niece, named Danielle, that she regarded more like a daughter, who lived and died in the room that she had you in. She admitted that she regarded you as her second chance, with Danielle, so she was putting crushed up sleeping pills in your soup and then when you were asleep, she would inject you with a sleeping medicine so that you would have to stay longer".

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, that's up to you. Raymond has admitted that he hit you. He swears it was an accident, and we have nothing else to prove otherwise. So, he's facing a singular count of involuntary vehicular assault, one count of failure to report an accident, and one count of kidnapping. He'll probably plea bargain and get a reduced sentence".

"If him hitting me was truly an accident, then I don't want to press charges against him."

"I appreciate that. However, he's on parole, and this situation is a parole violation for him".

"I see".

"As for Lucy-that's up to you. You can either press charges against her for the drugging, and holding you against your will, or you can let her go".

"If I press charges against her, what is she facing?"

"Probably 8 months in prison, loss of her nursing license, and a stiff fine".

"Can I think about it?"

"Certainly. How about I come back tomorrow morning and we can talk about it some more?"

"That sounds great, thank you".

Detective Sinclair left then, just as the doctor was coming back in.

"How are you feeling, Miss Edwards?"

"Fine, physically. But I want my memories back".

"Well, there is a medicine I can give you, if you want to try it. I cannot guarantee that you will get your memories back, but it's worth a shot. I want you to understand the risks, though. It might not work, and you might experience some bouts of neurostorming, where you seem to be in pain or lose control of your body for no reason".

"I'm willing to try it. Can I try it at home, or do I have to stay here?"

"Here for the first two doses. After that, if you are tolerating it well, you can go home".

"Thank you".

The doctor and Jennifer discussed her x-rays, and the limitations of her cast.

"6-8 weeks in the cast, no weight bearing for the first week, and I'll get you a walking shoe and some crutches".

"Doctor, can you please order a second bed? I would like to stay with her".

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yes, you can. I'll have the nurse come in and help you cover your cast, and then after you are settled, you will get your first dose of the medicine".

"Great".

When Jonathan was alone with Jennifer again, he took her hand and rubbed the back of it.

"I promise you, I'll be here with you every step of the way. You don't have to face this alone".

"I can't remember why I like you at the moment, but I'm glad I do".

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for a moment.

He lowered the rail on her bed, and she scooted over so he could climb in bed with her.

She curled up on his chest and he held her for a while.

"This is so frustrating".

"I can only imagine. But it's like the doctor said, you've been through a lot of trauma in a very short time. You have to take the time to heal".

The nurse came and helped her get a shower, and Jonathan promised her he would stay in the room while she showered.

When she got out, she changed into her pajamas and then he ordered them a pizza.

She had just gotten settled into bed when her dad came back.

"Hi Pa".

"Hi sweetheart. Feeling any better?"

"Oh, about the same".

"The doctor is going to give her some medicine in a little bit, after she's eaten, that will hopefully help her recover her memories".

"Very well."

"I'm nervous, but I hope it works".

"I hope it works too, sweetheart".

The orderlies delivered Jonathan's bed, and got it set up.

"Thank you".

"How long did the doctor say you had to be in a cast?"

"6-8 weeks".

"Do you want to come home to Maryland?"

"No, I think I'll be ok, here in the city".

"Well if you change your mind, the offer still stands".

Jennifer smiled at him.

"Well, sweetheart, now that I know you're ok, and you are in good hands with Jonathan here, it's time for me to get back to work. I love you. If you or Jonathan need to reach me at the gallery, you know the numbers. Next time you come to Maryland, bring Jonathan with you".

Stephen and Jennifer shared a long hug and then he and Jonathan shook hands.

After Stephen left, Jonathan pushed his bed over next to Jennifer's and lowered the inside rail.

"You were smart to do that after my dad left. He would have had a coronary".

Jonathan chuckled.

"Your dad is smart, Jennifer. He has to know you haven't slept alone your whole life".

"I'm sure he prefers to not think about it".

She scooted closer to him, and he put his arm around her.

"I know this is weird for you, with me not remembering you and all, but I am really glad you are here."

"No place I'd rather be".

***The Next Day***

Jennifer had tolerated the medicine well, but had been restless all night. So far, no memories had returned.

She was getting her second dose of meds this morning, and was hopefully going to be discharged the next day.

She and Jonathan spent the morning lying in bed and talking. He was telling her stories about his time in the Navy, and she was loving every minute of it.

She fell asleep on his shoulder that afternoon, and slept really well for a few hours.

When she woke up, Jonathan was right there by her side.

"Hi".

"Hey sleepyhead".

"I haven't been called that in ages".

"I see. Have a nice nap?"

"Oh yes. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, I can".

"Can you help me up? I want to get to the bathroom".

Jonathan got up and came around the side of the bed.

He helped her up, but she had a hard time standing on her good leg.

"I tell you what. I've always wanted to play Rhett Butler, and this might be as close as I get".

He leaned down and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Thank you, I can take it from here".

"I'll be right out here if you need me".

She managed to hop out to him after she was finished, and he was waiting to help her back into bed.

He pulled her into an embrace and gave her a long hug.

"What is that for?"

"Selfish reasons, I suppose. A few days ago, I never thought I would be able to hold you ever again".

He helped her into bed and then went around and climbed into his own bed.

"Jonathan, the doctor didn't guarantee that my memories will come back."

"Yeah, I heard him say that".

"Ok, so what are we going to do if they don't?"

"I told you, we will make new ones".

"But how? What I mean is, what does that look like?"

"Well, we will just do things we like doing, like dinners out, or romantic evenings in, things like that. We'll start over".

"So, before….when did you realize you were in love with me?"

"We were in Bermuda. And we were walking on the beach, hand in hand, and you just looked so damn beautiful. I mean, you are beautiful all the time, no question, but this time, you just looked radiant. And I realized I didn't want to spend a single minute without you in it."

"How sweet".

He kissed her temple.

They chatted until Jennifer fell asleep on Jonathan's shoulder.

He stretched out next to her and got them all covered up, and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, angel. I love you to the moon".

***Two Days Later***

Jonathan helped Jennifer get her things together and head home from the hospital.

She recognized her apartment, and felt comfortable there.

"So, you can stay here and I can stay here with you, or you can stay here and I can stay at my place, or you and I can both stay at my place. Up to you".

"Have we stayed at your place before?"

"Yes, we have. And you've stayed there when I was out of town".

"I think I want to stay with you".

"Great. Let's pack you a bag and then we'll head over there".

He kissed her a couple of times and then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She sat on the bed while he got her some clothes to pack, and packed her suitcase.

"You have some clothes at my apartment already".

"I do?"

"Yes. Some of them were the ones I brought to the hospital".

After she was all set, they headed to the penthouse.

***Penthouse***

Jennifer and Jonathan came inside the Penthouse. Jennifer was in awe of how pretty it was.

"I love this!"

"Thank you".

"You can bunk in my room with me, or you can take this room right here next to it, up to you".

"Where are the clothes I have here?"

"In the room next to mine".

"Put my bag in there for now. I'll figure it out later".

He helped her get settled on the couch, and then took her bag to the room next to his and came back.

"Can I get you anything?"

"How about some water?"

"Sparkling? With crushed ice?"

"Please".

He came back with her water and sat with her.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure".

They snuggled up and watched a movie together, and then Jonathan ordered them some dinner.

Even though it had only been a few hours, by the time they went to bed that night, Jennifer was exhausted.

"Jennifer, why don't you stay in here with me, and that way I'll be able to get up if you need something?"

"Great idea".

She crutched into the other room to change into her nightgown, and then crutched back to his bed.

She climbed in and got settled.

"Do you need any pain medicine?"

"I don't know. I feel weird-like every bone and muscle in my body is hurting at the same time".

"Darling, you were hit by a car. That's to be expected".

"I suppose you're right".

"Want me to get you some pain medicine?"

"Would you mind? And a glass of ice water, please".

"Coming right up".

As soon as she took her medicine, she seemed to relax some.

He reached up and turned out the light and got settled himself.

She turned towards him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead".

"How do we normally sleep?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we do your side, my side, or do we sleep close together? I don't want to make you uncomfortable".

"You won't, I promise. We normally sleep close together".

She scooted over closer to him, and he scooted closer to her.

They both fell asleep quickly and easily.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer started thrashing about in her sleep, holding her head. Jonathan woke up and turned on the light.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Head….pain…"

He got up and got her a pain pill, and managed to get her to take it. It was tough because she wouldn't stop moving, but they managed.

A few minutes later, she fell back asleep. Once he knew she was asleep, he turned the light off and gingerly laid back down and wrapped his arm around her, and fell back asleep with her.

***Several hours later***

Jonathan woke up around 7:30, and quietly got out of bed. He figured that Jennifer would sleep a few more hours thanks to the pain pill, and that rest wasn't the worst thing she could do for herself.

Jennifer slept till almost 10, and then came out to find him on the phone in the living room.

"Ok, that sounds good. Put the paperwork together and we'll set up a meeting".

He hung up the phone and saw her standing there.

"Hey. When did you wake up?"

"Just now".

"Here, let me help you".

He stood behind her as she crutched over to the couch.

"Coffee?"

"Please".

He got up and got her some coffee and brought it back to her.

"I didn't mean to disturb your work".

"No, you didn't. I was just trying to set up a meeting for later in the week. Other than that, I am officially out of the office today, to take care of you".

"I see".

"I called your boss and explained to him what was going on. He was very relieved that you were ok, and said to call him when you feel up to it".

"I see".

"How are you feeling?"

"Very out of sorts. I feel like I dreamed that you and I were in an airport bar type of place-but as soon as we make eye contact, it stops".

"Well, we met in an airport bar, so that is encouraging".

"Do you think it could be my memories coming back?"  
"Sounds like it is to me. But only you can answer that for sure".

He could tell she was frustrated.

"It's ok. It will happen when it happens".

"I know. I just want everything to go back to normal, whatever that may be".


	19. Chapter 19

Jonathan helped Jennifer get up and get to the room where her clothes were. She picked out a pair of wide legged linen pants that would go over her cast without her having to cut them, and a comfy top.

She sat on the bed and he helped her get the cast cover over her cast, and then went and took a shower and got ready.

After she was dressed and ready, she came and joined Jonathan again and was pleased that he had ordered them brunch from a café down the street.

They spent a quiet afternoon together, without a lot of physical activity.

Around dinner time, he noticed that she had grown very quiet.

"You ok?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor said if the medicine was going to work, it would work in 48 hours. It's been exactly 48 hours and I am still missing 8 months of my life".

"Well, maybe the doctor was wrong. Maybe it takes longer than 48 hours".

"He was very clear, Jonathan. And not one memory has come back. I don't remember meeting you, spending time with you, writing the article that caused us to stop talking, none of it. And I don't remember last Christmas either. I'm not an idiot, my father isn't going to live forever. What if that was his last Christmas and I never remember it? I'm trying so hard, but nothing is coming back".

He wrapped his arm around her.

"Nobody is calling you an idiot. Far from it, actually. You are one of the brightest, most intelligent people I have ever known. And even if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't call you an idiot".

"I just feel so lost".

"Ok, so we'll call in a specialist. I'll fly you to wherever, or fly whomever to you. We'll get a second opinion, or a third, or a 15th opinion, whatever it takes".

"I can't ask you to do that".

"You don't have to ask. I'm offering. Whatever you need, we will make it happen".

"I wouldn't know where to begin to find a specialist in this area".

She leaned forward and put her head in her hands and started to cry.

He rubbed her back some and tried to make her feel better, but it was no use.

She eventually got up and crutched to the other room to be alone for a while.

As soon as she was out of the room, Jonathan picked up the phone and made a phone call.

"Dr. Susan Kendall, please".

***A Couple of Days Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan got up early and got ready. They were flying to California today so that Dr. Kendall could treat Jennifer.

Jennifer was nervous, but anxious to get another opinion.

Things between her and Jonathan were about the same. He was adamant that he wasn't going to push her and she didn't know how to move forward, so they were stuck in this place where Jonathan was in love with her but she had no memories or feelings for him.

They had a quiet ride to the airport, and boarded the flight without a hitch.

They got settled and comfortable and pretty soon, Jennifer fell asleep.

Jonathan tried to do some work but kept getting distracted.

He ended up researching memory recovery treatments.

About an hour before they were set to land, Jennifer woke up.

"Hi".

"Hey, have a nice nap?"

"Oh yes. Did you sleep any?"

"No, but I'll be ok".

"Can we talk about the plan again?"

"Sure. We are going to have dinner at my house tonight. My houseman, Max is making dinner for us. You met him the last time you came to California and he just loves you".

"That's sweet. Did I like him?"

"Yes, you did. And then tomorrow, you have an appointment with a good friend of mine who is a doctor. I'm positive you'll like her".

She nodded.

"And then what?"

"Well, depending on how the appointment goes, and how comfortable you are, we can either stay in California or go back to New York."

"Ok".

He reached over and patted her hand.

"Let's just get through tomorrow, and then we'll make the big decisions, alright?"

She nodded.

"How much longer till we land?"

"About 40 minutes".

Jennifer got comfortable again and read a magazine while they finished their flight.

Jack let them know they were about to land, and then they got their things together.

Max was waiting to pick them up as soon as they landed.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max".

"Jennifer, this is Max. He's the closest thing I've got to a dad".

"Hi".

"Hi Miss Edwards. I met you a few months ago when you came out to visit Mr. H."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember that. But it's nice to meet you now".

"It was a pleasure to meet you then, and it's a pleasure to meet you now".

Max turned to Jonathan.

"Where to, Mr. H.?"

"Home, Max".

"You got it".

Jonathan helped Jennifer into the car and then sat next to her.

As they drove along, he looked at her.

"Does any of this look familiar?"

She hesitantly shook her head.

"No".

***Later that night***

Jonathan gave Jennifer a tour of the house while Max finished getting dinner ready.

"You have a lovely home".

"Thank you".

"Max should have dinner ready soon. How about a cocktail while we wait?"

"That sounds lovely".

Jonathan made them both a cocktail and they went and sat on the back porch on the swing.

"Jonathan…what was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"You had the prettiest smile and the most enchanting eyes in the room."

"I did?"

"Most definitely. I saw you from across the room and noticed your smile and your eyes then, right away".

"That's nice. Did we have any sort of conversation?"

He chuckled.

"We absolutely did. We shared a meal and a few drinks, and then headed back to the gate to find out our plane was canceled. Then we shared the shuttle to the hotel and ended up sharing a room".

"I see".

Max came and found them, then.

"Mr. H., Miss Edwards, dinner is served!"

"What are we having, Max?"

"My world-famous, internationally admired, often imitated, but never duplicated, mixed pasta and meatballs with my special sauce, a salad and garlic bread on the side".

"You're in for a treat. Max's spaghetti sauce and meatballs are amazing".

"I can't wait."

Jonathan pulled Jennifer's chair out for her and Max lit them some candles.

"I'm a little confused by the mixed pasta part".

"Oh, I can explain that. We like lots of different types of pasta, so for this dish, Max takes a cup of one kind, a cup of another, and just layers them. Looks like this time we get bow ties, fusilli and cavatappi."

"How fun, and interesting".

They chatted all through dinner, with Jennifer asking Jonathan questions about their relationship.

With every answer, Jennifer grew more and more frustrated.

They cleared the table and did the dishes together and then went to sit in the living room.

Jonathan pulled Jennifer into his lap.

"Darling, I want you to always remember that no matter what-whether you get your memory back or whether you don't-it will never change the way I feel about you. I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what".

"I appreciate that".

"It's the truth".

"How do we normally spend our evenings together?"

"Like this".

He pulled her close and kissed her with a fiery passion, his lips completely covering hers. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss.

"Oh", she said, as she looked at him with a sly smile on her face.

She moved off his lap and snuggled up next to him.

"Did we live here together?"

"No, we haven't".

"I am so tired of feeling lost in my own life. Like I'm the only one who knows what to do, but I can't do anything".

"Look, why don't we take the pressure off? Let's stop trying to remember and just live in the moment. Maybe it will come to you all on its own".

"Nice try. But I'm afraid this is all in vain. I'm just never going to remember".

Jonathan didn't have a clue as to what to say or how to help so he just wrapped his arms around her and held her.

***The Next Morning***

Bright and early, just after breakfast, Jonathan and Jennifer drove to Dr. Kendall's office.

They got all checked in and were immediately taken back to an exam room.

A few minutes later, Dr. Kendall came in.

"Hi Jonathan. Nice to see you".

"Hi Susan. Susan, this is my girlfriend Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

"Hi, it's so wonderful to meet you as well. How can I help you?"

"Well, I lost my memory and it's not coming back".

"And we just wanted to get a second opinion".

"Oh yes. That's right. Ok, hop up on the table while I look over your medical records".

Susan gave Jennifer a physical, and did a blood draw to do a complete blood panel.

"Ok, I'm going to go run your blood panel and I'll be back".

Jonathan got up and went to the phone to call his office.

"Hey, It's me. Just checking in…..oh, I see…Ok. Well, I'll be there as soon as I can".

He hung up the phone and looked at Jennifer.

"There's an emergency at the office, and I have to run take care of it. Have Susan call me at the office when you are done and I'll come pick you up."

He gave her a quick kiss and then headed out.

As soon as he left, Jennifer started to cry. She tried to stop it but it was no use. The tears just spilled down her cheeks the more she tried to stop them.

Susan came back a few minutes later.

"Ok, so your blood panel looks normal-oh my. What is it?"

"It's nothing, I'm just being silly".

"Sweetie, if it's upset you this bad, it's definitely not nothing. If you want to talk about it, we can".

"It's just…Jonathan loves me so much. And he would do absolutely anything for me. And all around his house he has pictures of us and we look so incredibly happy. But I don't remember any of it and at this point, I don't think I will ever remember any of it. And he tells me he loves me but I don't feel anything towards him when he does. All that goes through my head is "that's nice" or "he's so kind". This isn't fair to me, it isn't fair to him, and I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself".

"Jennifer, I want you to listen to me. I know that we don't know each other, and I would never tell you that I know how you feel because I most certainly do not know how you feel. But, I do know Jonathan. And if he says he loves you, he truly means it. And If he says he'll do anything for you, I would take him at his word, because he has always stood behind his word before."

"I just want to remember. I feel like I'm trapped in a time warp or something".

"Medically speaking, your physical was perfect, well, as perfect as it could be with you being in a cast. And your blood work didn't indicate anything abnormal. Now, the brain is a funny thing. It's always working and doing something, and it wouldn't surprise me if it was still healing from your ordeal. That doctor that you saw was probably trying to be optimistic, but he shouldn't have told you that your memories would return in 48 hours. That was way off base."

"Is there anything I can do to get them back?"

"Nothing I would recommend. Eating healthy, getting plenty of exercise and plenty of rest. That's the best advice I can give you".

Jennifer grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes.

"Do you have any tips on how to break Jonathan's heart?"

Susan sat down next to her.

"Just be straight with him, and tell him you need space and time to think things through. But sweetie, I would also give him time and a chance to prove to you how much he loves you. He hasn't dated a lot of people more than once, and you are the first person in the past 10 years that he's ever introduced to me as his girlfriend. If he tells you that he loves you, you can believe it because Jonathan Hart is the most honest, trustworthy and dependable person I have ever known, and he is nothing if not generous".

"Yeah, It's funny. I woke up in the hospital without the foggiest idea of who he was, but I had this overall feeling that he was someone I could trust. Plus, he and my father were friends when I woke up, and my father is a hard person to get to know".

"You can most definitely trust Jonathan Hart. I sincerely mean that".

Jennifer nodded.

"Thank you. This is just so frustrating".

"I can only imagine. But even if you don't get those memories back, you're alive and you're healthy and you're gorgeous, and it's like you have been given a second chance at life".

"That's a good point. I should choose to be grateful".

"And look at it this way-maybe Jonathan will take you on the same trips you guys went on before. So, even though you don't remember the first one, you will be getting a trip of a lifetime, twice".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I like that".

Jennifer stood up and got her things together.

"Well, thank you for seeing me. I hope to see you again, someday".

Susan put her hands on Jennifer's arm.

"If you let Jonathan romance you, I promise you-you will".

Jennifer went to the front desk and found that Jonathan had already paid the check.

Max was sitting in the waiting room.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. H. is pretty tied up, so he asked me to come get you".

"That was very thoughtful of him".

Max took Jennifer home and then headed to the track.

"Tell Mr. H. I'll be back tonight, sometime".

"I certainly will. Have fun, Max".

Jennifer hugged him and kissed his cheek and then disappeared into Jonathan's bedroom.

***Several hours later***

Jonathan finally got home around 7.

"Jennifer? Max?"

"In here".

"Hey. Sorry I was gone all day, the issues were bigger than I anticipated".

"That's alright. Max is at the track".

"Want to order a pizza?"

"You can. Will you get me a salad, please?"

"Certainly".

He placed their order and then came and sat by her.

"So, what did Susan tell you?"

"That I'm perfect, except for the missing memories. That she thinks my brain is still healing. And that I might never recover what's missing, but at least I'm still alive".

"All good points".

"Do you think we could go back to New York tomorrow?"

"Sure. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to get back to my life and a sense of normalcy. And now that I can walk without crutches, I'm ready to not be stuck in the house".

"I can understand that".

"So, let's just have a low-key evening. I don't want to think about what I can't remember anymore".

"Done".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too. I thought about asking Max to drop me off at your office but I didn't want to be in the way".

"You could never be in the way".

They had a low-key evening and then went to bed early so they could get up early and fly back to New York.

Jonathan fell asleep easily. Once she knew she was asleep, Jennifer was able to fall asleep too, dreading the conversation they needed to have the next day.

***The Next Morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were at the airport by 8 and in the air by 8:30.

Once they were up in the air, Jennifer put her magazine away and turned to Jonathan.

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure".

"So, I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate you flying me out to LA and getting me the appointment with Dr. Kendall. That was very kind of you. However, when we get back to New York, I think I need to go stay at my place for a while, until I sort things out."

"What do you mean by sort things out?"

"Well, I can't remember. I don't remember you, or us, or anything, really. And I think until that happens, it's only fair to you if I figure things out on my own".

"Jennifer-where is this coming from?"

"It's just-you have been so great, and you are always telling me you love me, and that we'll get through this. And you and I have a great time together, and you're so sweet to me, but I don't remember you at all. Or you and I together. And I just feel like it's not fair to you to lead you on, and you deserve someone who feels the same things towards you, that you feel for them. And I've tried and tried, but all I feel towards you is friendship, even though I want to feel more".

She started to cry, so she looked away.

"Jennifer, it's ok".

"No, it's not. I hate that I'm doing this to you, but I don't see any other option".

"It's ok. I understand, I do".

He tried to console her, but it was no use. She finally just went to the bathroom to cry for a minute or two.

When she came back out, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I just want you to know that if you and I have to be just friends, there's not a person in the world I'd rather have as a friend than you".


	20. Chapter 20

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the Penthouse and she immediately began packing up her things. Jonathan gave her space since he thought she wanted that.

After about an hour, she was ready.

"Can you call me a cab, please?"

"Nonsense. We can take the car service".

"We? Jonathan, you don't have to do this".

"I know. But I want to. Besides, you have a cast on your foot, and I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you do all the heavy lifting alone".

She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you".

He called the car service and then carried her bags to the elevator while she limped along behind him.

They headed out to the car, and he helped her inside.

They had a quiet ride to her apartment building, and then Jonathan asked the driver to wait for him.

He carried her bags upstairs and she let them inside. He took all the bags to her bed and set them down.

"Thank you, for helping. And for being so understanding".

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, that's never going to change. Take all the time you need, I promise you, I'll be waiting. If you need anything at all, just ask".

She hugged him and then he headed towards the door.

"Jonathan?"

She turned to face him.

"Please, promise me you don't hate me".

"Of course, I don't hate you. I love you, more than anything. I want to help you figure this out, and if stepping back and giving you space and time is what you need, then that's what I'm willing to do".

He gave her another hug.

"I could never hate you-not even if you killed Max or burned my house down. I love you, with all my heart and soul".

She nodded.

"Call me if you need me, day or night".

Jonathan left, and Jennifer headed to the bedroom to unpack.

She had just finished when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart. Just checking on you to see how you are feeling".

"I'm fine, Pa. Still no memories, but otherwise I'm fine".

"They will come in time, sweetheart. Don't push yourself. When do you get your cast off?"

"Not sure. I get it checked tomorrow".

"I see. Is Jonathan taking you to that appointment?"

"No, Pa. Jonathan and I aren't together. I told him I needed some time and that we should just be friends for now".

"Sweetheart, I've never meddled in your love life before, but trust me-that man loves you. It was very evident when he and I were looking for you that he loves you more than life itself and would do anything for you".

"I know, he keeps telling me that. But I don't feel the same for him, Pa, and it's just…complicated".

"Mark my words, that man will be waiting for you when you come to your senses. And I'm glad, because if I was picking your husband for you, I wouldn't be able to pick one better than Jonathan".

"Thanks, Pa. That means a lot".

"It will all work out, sweetheart. Just be patient".

"I'm trying. I'm trying so hard".

***Two Weeks Later***

Jonathan was back in California. He was swamped at the office, but his mind was definitely not on business deals. It was on Jennifer.

He came in just after 7.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max".

"No calls today, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max".

He grabbed himself a beer and headed to the shower.

He had told himself that he would wait for her forever, but he was miserable. He missed talking to her, hearing her laugh, wrapping his arms around her. He just wanted her back.

After his shower was over, he came out to the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost ready, Mr. H."

"Great, Max".

They sat down at the table together and began to eat.

"Max, tomorrow, I want you to do me a favor. Can you call a florist in New York and order 2 dozen roses? I'll write out the card".

"Mr. H., if I may, make it heartfelt."

"2 dozen roses is pretty heartfelt, Max. A lot of women would kill for a delivery like that".

"I know. But don't start with that. Start with something personal. Like a love letter that tells her how you feel about her. Maybe tell her in detail about the first time you twos met".

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks, Max".

As soon as dinner was over, Jonathan disappeared into his room and began to write the love letter to Jennifer.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at The New York Times, working. She was in a horrible mood, because she had another cast on her foot, and she was more than ready to get that off and leave it behind her. Her article wasn't working out the way she wanted it to, so that wasn't helping. It was cold, and rainy, and she just wanted to go home.

She was just about to call it a day when there was a delivery for her.

"You are one popular lady, Jennifer".

She looked up.

"Oh my. Thank you".

She was staring at a vase with the prettiest pink roses she had ever seen. They were new roses, with miniature baby's breath added in. The vase was crystal and very sparkly. She dug for the card and opened it.

_I miss you-hope you are doing well. Love, Jonathan_.

She was touched by the sentiment.

Along with the roses was a special overnight envelope.

She opened it and pulled out two pieces of paper.

_My dearest Jennifer-_

_I tried to put into words how I felt the first time I saw you. And this is the result. I hope you like it. Love, Jonathan_.

She looked at the second sheet.

_Lang Leav said it best-_

_If you came to me with a face I have not seen, with a voice I have never heard, I would still know you. Even if centuries separated us, I would still feel you. Somewhere between the sand and the stardust, through every collapse and creation, there is a pulse that echoes of you and I. When we leave this world, we give up all of our possessions and our memories. Love is the only thing we take with us. It is all we carry from one life to the next. _

Jennifer blinked back the tears and then carefully put the poem and the note back in the envelope.

She gathered her things and headed home.

***Jennifer's apartment***

Jennifer came in and set her flowers down, and then went and changed into some comfy clothes.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan's house.

When the answering machine beeped, she left him a message.

"Hi, Jonathan. It's Jennifer. I hate I missed you. I just wanted to say thank you for the lovely flowers and the sweet poem. That was very thoughtful of you. Hope we can talk again soon".

She hung up and set about making her dinner, thinking about how sweet he was the whole night.

***Two Days Later***

Jonathan sent Jennifer flowers again, this time with another poem.

_The first time I saw your beautiful face, _

_It was like you were the only one in the whole entire place. _

_As I made my way over to talk to you, _

_I hoped and prayed you wouldn't hit me with your shoe. _

_That night as I held you, I couldn't believe my eyes _

_And felt like I had finally won a prize. _

_Even though it was earlier, I could tell you and I were meant to be, _

_So my darling Jennifer, would you agree to have dinner with me? _

_I'll be in New York this weekend, and I hope that you say yes_

_I promise to give you romance if you wear your prettiest dress. _

She chuckled and picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello, Hart Residence".

"Max? Hi, it's Jennifer. Is Jonathan around?"

"Miss Edwards, lovely to hear from you. He's at the office".

"Oh geez, that's right. I forgot that number. Can you give it to me, please?"

"Certainly. It's 724.8686".

"Thanks Max".

"No problem. Hope to see you soon, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks, Max".

She hung up and called Jonathan's office.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hi you. I'm so glad you called".

"Thank you for the lovely flowers and the charming poem".

"Glad you liked it. I worked hard on that, you know".

"I can tell".

"So, are you calling to tell me yes you'll have dinner with me?"

"Yes we can have dinner. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Eating".

"Jonathan! I meant… where do you want to go? Is it formal, not formal?"

"Oh, yes. How about dressy but not formal?"

"That's fine".

"Great. Does Saturday at 7 work for you?"

"Yes, it does".

"Wonderful. How are things going?"

"Well, I think. I'm ready to get this cast off, and I'm anxious to finish this article that I've been working on. Other than that, I haven't been doing too much, because I either can't do it because of the cast, or I don't want to do it because I have zero energy".

"That doesn't sound good. Are you sure you're all right?"

"The doctors tell me that after everything I was put through, that's to be expected. I'm at the point where I just pretend to agree with them, and wish they could tell me something different".

"Well, you just have to prove them all wrong and show what coming back from a horrific ordeal looks like".

"I hope that I can".

"Well, my meeting is here. I hate to cut this conversation short, but I'll be in town tomorrow night sometime and I will see you Saturday".

"Sounds good. I'm taking tomorrow off for an appointment, so I'll be home most of the day. Come by if you want".

"Sounds good. See you soon".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

He hung up the phone, a little happier than before he had called, but not as happy as he knew they could be.

She hung up the phone happy that he still wanted to talk to her after all she felt like she was putting him through.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at home, sulking. She had gone to see a specialist that day, and had asked him some hard, honest questions. He did not give her the news that she longed for, and wanted to hear more than anything. And even though she had plans of being productive around the house, none of that mattered when she got home. All she wanted was a glass of wine, a hot bubble bath, and her pajamas. She had all of that, and despite her best efforts, it didn't make her any happier.

She was on the couch, under a blanket, with her wine glass, where she had been most of the day, when she heard a knock on the door.

She got up, a little slower than normal, due to how tipsy she was, and headed for the door.

When she saw Jonathan on the other side, she teared up, and allowed him in.

"Hey, is this a bad time?"

"Not really…I don't know".

They settled on the couch and she scooted close to him.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness. I'm glad to see you".

"Jennifer, it's me. You don't have to apologize to me. Just tell me what's the matter".

She started trying to talk to him, as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"All I wanted….all he had to say was "Good news! You'll get your memories back. You'll get your energy back, you won't be this tired forever, the way that you're feeling is real, it isn't all in your head…" and instead, all I heard was "I have nothing different to tell you than what you've already heard. I don't know when you'll get your memories back, because I cannot say that you ever will get them back' and my personal favorite…my personal favorite-"this may be all in your head".

He wrapped an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"Was this a doctor who told you this?"

She nodded.

"A specialist. Best in his field, supposedly. Wall, covered in degrees and pictures of him graduating. Just between you and me, he paid a lot of money just to be able to officially say "I don't know".

She poured the last of the wine bottle into her glass.

"I just want to remember my life. And to not get worn out by what everyone else considers normal".

"Did he have anything encouraging to say?"

She shook her head.

"I asked him what I could do that I wasn't already doing. He snarked back at me and said he couldn't answer that because he didn't know what I was doing. So, I filled him in. I eat very healthy-mostly veggies and protein, very little carbs. I told him that until I had this cast on my leg, I kept a very strict exercise routine, and that I was doing everything I could think of to get my memories back, and that I was willing to do whatever he suggested. Just my luck, he didn't have a damn thing to suggest".

She took another swig of her wine.

"Well, we will just find you another specialist".

"What the hell's the point? I am not in the mood of being told there's no hope any longer".

"We don't know for sure that they will say that".

"We don't know for sure that they won't".

"You have to take risks in life, Jennifer. That's the way it's designed".

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to be happy, and successful, and live on the edge. And instead, I feel like half of my life is missing. I feel like everyone looks at me and can tell that I don't have my shit together".

He held her close.

"Nobody thinks that. And those that know you, know that you are recovering from a major ordeal. I hate that I wasn't able to find you sooner so you could have recovered faster and maybe avoided some of what you went through".

"It's not your fault, Jonathan".

"And it's not yours either. I hate to see you like this. Have you been drinking all day?"

"Ever since I went to the doctor".

"What time was your appointment?"

"9:45. Lucky me, he broke my heart early on so I was able to get home before the noon news".

She took the final swig from her glass and then got up to get some more.

"Hang on a sheckond".

Jennifer stood up and stumbled.

"Whoa".

"How about we go lay down instead?"

"Is that what you came over for?"

"What? No, I didn't mean us go to bed together. I was trying to take care of you".

She let him lead her to bed and she slipped out of her clothes and decided to just sleep in her pajama top and panties.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Absolutely".

After she was settled in the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled onto his chest.

They were quiet for several minutes.

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this".

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to see you no matter what".

He kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

They slept all night long with him holding her, and her head on his chest.

When morning came, she eased out from his arms and went and found some headache medicine, took it, and came back to bed.

They slept for a couple more hours and then woke up for real.

"Morning".

"Morning. Feel better?"

"The medicine I took a little bit ago really helped".

"Glad to hear it".

She was looking at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Go ahead. Ask me".

"Ask you what?"

"Whatever you want to ask me".

"Did we…..well, what I mean is…..last night, did you and I….?"

"No. You were plastered when I got here and I would never take advantage of you or any woman in that condition".

"I wasn't suggesting…I was just curious".

"No, we didn't. But I was more than happy that you let me hold you last night. I've missed you".

"I missed you too. I'm still not clear on why you want to be with me when I don't remember us, but it's not like anyone else is beating down the door".

"Well, if they do, I'll beat them first".

She snuggled on to his chest a little closer.

"Jennifer, the last time I saw you, you told me you wanted and needed space and time to figure things out".

"Yeah, I was hoping my memories would come back".

"Did you figure anything out?"

"I think so. I mean, nothing came to me, but the sense of chaos that I was feeling definitely did dissipate."

His stomach growled.

"Want me to order us some breakfast?"

"That would be great."

They figured out what deli to order from, and then placed their order.

Jennifer took a quick shower and then got dressed while Jonathan made the coffee.

She came into the living room and started cleaning up a bit and then headed into the kitchen.

"2 bottles of Rose, 2 bottles of white wine. No wonder my head was pounding this morning".

"I'm surprised you didn't get sick".

"I'm sorry you had to see me that way".

"I'm not. I'm glad I was here. You weren't in any condition to be alone last night".

Their breakfast arrived so they sat down and ate.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Not sure, but probably a couple of weeks".

"That's wonderful".

After they ate, she took their dishes to the kitchen and rinsed them, while he bagged up the trash and took it to the chute at the end of the hallway.

"Well, I better head out. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"  
"Yes, we are".

"My car service will pick you up at 7. Dressy but not formal."

"I'm looking forward to it. And thanks again for staying with me last night".

"My pleasure".

They stared deep into each other's eyes for several long moments.

"How about a preview of tonight?"

"That would be lovely".

He leaned forward and crushed his lips onto hers, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

He parted her lips with his tongue, briefly exploring her mouth. Kissing him made her head spin, and she didn't hate it.

He broke the kiss and gave her a light peck.

"Till tonight".

"Till tonight".

She closed the door behind him and locked it.

She smiled as she headed to the bedroom, hoping that their evening included more kisses like that.


	21. Chapter 21

***Later That Night***

Jennifer was ready precisely at 6:30.

She had spent about 2 hours picking out her outfit, and finally decided to go with a shimmery black off the shoulder ¾ sleeve dress, and some black stiletto heels.

She switched purses to a black clutch, and at the last minute decided to put on a gold necklace with a diamond drop that laid on her chest perfectly.

The driver knocked on her door at 6:55.

She cautiously answered it.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"I'm Patrick, the driver for Mr. Hart's car service".

"Perfect".

Patrick escorted her to the car.

"I promised Mr. Hart that I would make sure you got to him safely. Would you like to look around in the car before we get in?"

"No, that's ok. If he trusts you, I trust you".

He helped her into the car and then drove her to where Jonathan was.

It was a building in the city, that she didn't recognize.

Patrick escorted her to the elevator and told her to go up to the roof.

"Thank you".

When the elevator doors opened, Jonathan was standing there with a dozen pink roses in his hand.

"Hi gorgeous".

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hi."

Jennifer looked around. They were on the rooftop, and small tea lights had been strung all around. Flowers were on every surface, and a string quartet was in the corner.

She saw waitresses and bartenders, waiting to serve them.

"Do you own this building?"

"Not exactly. My company leases it. I'm just borrowing the rooftop for the night".

"It's very lovely".

He pulled her chair out for her and motioned for the waitresses to come over.

He ordered a Manhattan, and Jennifer ordered a sparkling water.

"I hired the best Italian restaurant in the city to cater our dinner tonight. If you've never had the linguini at Desiderio's, you don't know what you're missing".

"Desiderio's is one of my favorite places".

They chatted easily as they ate, and Jennifer finally found the courage to ask him what she had been wanting to ask him all night.

"Jonathan….when you came over last night, was I already drunk?"

"Oh yeah."

"Was I crying?"

"A little. Not a lot. You were more frustrated than sad, which is to be expected".

"I hate that you had to see me like that".

"I'm glad I was able to be there for you. You seemed like you needed someone to talk to".

"What happened when we went to bed?"

"You wanted to get up and get more wine and you stumbled and were slurring your words. So, I suggested we go to bed instead, and you let me help you into bed. And then you asked me to stay till you fell asleep and I said sure, and then I fell asleep with you".

"I see".

After their plates were cleared, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

They shared several dances and both of them truly felt like they fit together. Jennifer felt more comfortable with him than she could remember ever having felt with anyone.

"Jonathan, when we were…us….before my….event took place….what were we like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did we spend all of our time together? What kinds of things did we do?"

"Well, at first we were weekends only and it was strictly physical. And then we spent a few months of no contact, and then we called a truce and you came out to California to visit me and we went to Bermuda together. And after that we spent just about every day together that we could, up until your event".

"I see".

"The pieces will fall into place, Jennifer. Just give it time".

"It's strange. I have no memories of you and I together. But I feel so comfortable with you, and I get so excited when I see you, like I've known you forever. But I can't recall it. And I just want to remember so bad".

"I know, baby. I get it, I promise I do".

After their dances were over, they headed back to their table and had dessert.

"I had the chef make your favorite dessert".

"Devil's food?"

"Yes. Plus the one that you loved in Bermuda-cinnamon roll cheesecake".

They had a few bites of each and then Jennifer put her fork down.

"I'm done. I won't be able to fit into my clothes if I don't stop".

"You could eat 100 of these cakes and still be gorgeous".

"You're sweet".

"So, I have a surprise. Are you ready for it?"

"I love surprises! Yes, I'm ready".

He took her hand and helped her up, and they headed out.

They took the elevator to the lobby, and down on the street was a horse-drawn carriage, all lit up and waiting for them.

"Now, we can take this back to my penthouse, or we can take it back to your apartment, whatever you're comfortable with".

"We can go back to your penthouse, if you want".

He gave the driver the address and they climbed in and snuggled up.

They took an extended ride, thanks to an accident on the bridge. Neither of them minded, as it gave them extra time together.

He laced his fingers through hers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly made their way around the city.

"This is so nice".

"Yeah, it is".

He gave her a few soft, sweet kisses and one long-ish kiss that made her head spin.

They arrived at his penthouse, and climbed out of the carriage. Jennifer spent a few moments petting the horses, while Jonathan paid the driver.

They walked hand in hand into the lobby and up to the elevator.

They came into the penthouse, and set down their things.

"How about a cocktail?"

"Just sparkling water for me, please".

He poured her a Pellegrino and they headed to the living room.

They settled onto the extra wide chaise lounge and he turned on some soft music and soft lighting.

"This was a wonderful evening".

"Yes, it was very pleasant".

"I've been meaning to ask you-how is that man that you said was your father-Max?"

"He's very well. He asked about you the other day, actually. Said he hopes you come back out to California for a visit soon".

"That's very kind of him".

"He loves you. He says he can see when you and I are together how good we are for each other".

She leaned forwards and put her glass on the coffee table.

"Well, I suppose I should call a cab and head home".

"You don't have to do that. You can stay here if you want".

"I don't want to impose".

"You aren't imposing at all. You are welcome here any time".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in".

"I have just the thing".

He helped her up off the chaise lounge and led her to his bedroom.

He dug out one of his silk pajama tops.

"Here, I never wear the tops anyways, unless it's a blizzard outside."

"Thank you".

She stepped into the guest bath to change while he changed in the bedroom. He pulled the bedspread back and got out the extra pillows from the closet.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back".

He kissed her cheek and headed to the kitchen.

She climbed into bed and was getting the pillows all straight when he came back.

She turned to see him with 2 glasses of water in his hands.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"You remembered".

"Of course, I remembered. You are the one who got me into the habit of doing it for myself".

He set them down on the nightstand and then climbed into bed next to her.

They snuggled up and he turned out the lights and turned on the tv.

They got lost in a movie, and Jonathan noticed that Jennifer really seemed to relax.

He had his arm wrapped around her waist, and she lightly ran her fingers up and down his arm throughout the whole movie.

Just before the movie ended, she turned and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for making this evening so wonderful".

"I would do anything for you, Jennifer. I love you, with all my heart".

"I feel like once upon a time, I may have fallen in love with you too. I just can't remember…"

"It's ok. It will come back to you in time. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere".

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you have still wanted to be around me even though I'm like this".

"Jennifer, stop. You're breaking my heart. This happened to you, darling, not because of you. You didn't choose it. And you aren't doing anything to me. I'm here with you because I love you".

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he just held her for a bit.

When the movie was over, he turned the tv off.

"Do you want to stay in here with me, or do you want to stay in the guest room?"

"Where did I stay before the incident?"

"In here, with me".

"Then that's where I want to be".

They scooted around and got comfortable and he wrapped his arms around her.

They slept as close to each other as they could, all night long.

***The Next Morning***

Jonathan surprised Jennifer with breakfast in bed. She slept through him making them waffles, bacon, and sliced fruit, with fresh juice and coffee.

"Morning".

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Morning. What's all this?"

"I made us breakfast in bed".

"How adorably sweet of you".

He waited till she got settled and then handed her the tray and then carefully climbed in the bed next to her.

They had a lovely breakfast together, just the two of them.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"I don't have any plans, really".

"Me either. What would you say to a stroll through Central Park, or a late afternoon movie?"

"I would love either of those options".

"Great. Well, after we both get ready, we can pick one and head out".

Jennifer insisted on helping Jonathan with the dishes, and then he told her she could have the first shower.

She stepped forward and put her hands on his chest.

"I know that you probably had other expectations for us last night. I'm sorry, Jonathan. I'm really trying".

He kissed her forehead.

"My only expectation for us for last night was to have dinner with you and dance with you and spend some time with you. There's nothing to apologize for".

"I appreciate your patience".

They spent a few moments in a long embrace and then she headed to the shower.

An hour later, they were both ready to go.

They decided to go for a walk through Central Park, and then see how they felt about the movie.

Jennifer laced her fingers through his as they walked. She felt so comfortable with him, and at ease.

They walked easily all through the park, and then at the end of the trail, Jonathan suddenly stopped.

"What are we doing?"

"Come with me".

He walked her over to the flower stand, and bought her every bouquet of flowers that was for sale.

Jennifer blushed as he kept handing her bouquet after bouquet.

"Jonathan! This is sweet, but not necessary".

"You deserve all the flowers in the world, darling".

He kissed her cheek and helped her carry some of the bouquets.

"I loved this. Every weekend that you're able to be in New York, we should do this".

"I agree".

They headed back to the penthouse, and she started arranging all the flowers.

They decided to go to the movie, and had a nice, leisurely walk to the theater.

Jennifer was pleased they had the theater to themselves. Jonathan loaded them up with snacks from the snack bar and then they went and picked their seats.

Just before the movie started, Jennifer put the armrest between them up and snuggled closer to Jonathan. Their seats reclined, so they got comfortable.

After the movie was over, they decided to pick up Chinese food for dinner, and headed back to the Penthouse.

They were about 2 blocks from the Penthouse when a huge storm popped up and a downpour began.

They began to sprint towards the Penthouse. By the time they got inside, they were absolutely soaked.

Jennifer set the bag of Chinese food down on the counter.

Jonathan took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Do you want some dry clothes to put on?"

"Yes please".

They went into the guest room and he opened the closet.

"I've had a few women leave things here before and never come back to get them. So, as far as I'm concerned, those items are first come first serve".

He handed Jennifer a couple of pairs of yoga pants and a pair of socks.

"How about one of my t-shirts?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely".

After she was all dry, he changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, and then they sat down in the living room to eat.

She fed him bites of orange chicken and he fed her bites of moo shoo pork.

They cleaned up the kitchen together, and then she turned to him.

"Want to ride with me back to my apartment?"

"I can. You can also stay here again tonight, if you'd like".

"Well, either way, I need to go to my place to either stay or get clothes".

"We can definitely do that".

They got all ready and then headed out. They had a nice ride to her apartment, and he came in behind her.

She let them in, and turned on some lights.

"Make yourself at home."

She quickly threw a bag together and then came back and joined Jonathan in the living room.

"That didn't take long".

"I didn't want to keep you waiting".

He took her bag for her, and then she grabbed her work bag and they headed back to his penthouse.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

They came inside and he took her bag to the bedroom.

Jennifer followed him, and started hanging up her clothes in the closet.

"I may have already asked you this, and if I did, I'm sorry. But how long are you staying in New York?"

"Ideally through the end of next weekend".

"Wonderful. What if one night this week I make us dinner at my apartment?"

"I would love that".

After she was unpacked, she changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed. Jonathan had gone and gotten them each a water glass and brought it into the bedroom.

Jonathan turned the tv on, and put his arm around Jennifer.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they watched the news.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Can I try something?"

"Sure, I guess".

He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, slowly and methodically. He lightly framed her face with one hand while he kissed her, and tasted her lips.

They kissed for a few minutes and then stopped.

"That was very nice".

"I miss kissing you".

"Did we do that a lot?"

"As much as we possibly could".

Jennifer scooted in front of him, and he started rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh great idea".

He rubbed all her knots out and got her really relaxed, as she focused on the news.

Just before the news was over, there was a breaking news segment.

_This just in: Lucy Monroe, charged with the kidnapping and false imprisonment of New York Times reporter Jennifer Edwards will be in court tomorrow. She is expected to plead guilty. Prosecutors have announced that her son Raymond, who ultimately turned in his brother Jackson and his mother, and rescued Jennifer from the house, will face no charges. _

Jennifer tensed up, and started shaking.

"It's ok. You're safe".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her till she calmed down, not knowing what else to do for her.


	22. Chapter 22

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was at her apartment, cooking dinner for her and Jonathan.

When she calmed down the other night from being upset at seeing them on the news, she told Jonathan she didn't want to talk about it. He hadn't pushed her and they hadn't talked about it since. But it was still in the back of her mind.

He was supposed to be at her apartment at 6:30, and she was trying to get everything ready before he got there.

She set the table and lit some candles. She chilled some wine and had everything in the oven right on time.

She sprayed some air freshener around and then poured herself a glass of sparkling water.

Jonathan knocked on the door, right on time.

"Hi handsome".

"Hi beautiful".

She closed the door behind him and then leaned up and kissed him.

"Dinner's almost ready".

"Smells great".

"I hope it is. I haven't made it in a long time. It's one of my mother's recipes. Lemon Chicken Piccata and parmesan orzo with a chopped salad".

He followed her to the kitchen.

"How about a drink?"

"Sounds great".

She struggled with getting the bottle open, so he helped her out.

"Thank you".

"No problem".

She got two glasses down, and poured them both some white wine.

The timer indicated that dinner would be ready in about 20 minutes, so they headed to the living room and sat on the couch.

"How were your meetings today?"

"Long, but productive".

"I'm sure you were mesmerizing".

He gave her a few kisses.

"All I could think about was you".

"How sweet".

"I had a phone call today that I found very interesting".

"Oh?"

"Yes, it was from Detective Sinclair. He said Lucy Monroe pleaded guilty to being an accessory to your kidnapping, and to false imprisonment. Because she pled guilty to those charges, the charge of drugging you was dropped. Her son Raymond pleaded guilty to involuntary assault and kidnapping. They are both going to serve between 5 and 10 years".

"I don't want to talk about it".

"Jennifer, maybe it will help you".

She turned to him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"How? They drugged me, Jonathan. And they aren't even going to pay for that".

"There's no way to prove who drugged you, Jennifer. They held you against their will and hit you with a car, that's a more serious charge".

"It's not fair! Because of them, I can't remember who I am. I can't remember you and me, and I can't remember 8 months of my life. They took that from me, and they had no right! And nobody asked me if I was ok with them dropping that charge, Jonathan. It's not fair!"

"Jennifer, calm down".

"Don't tell me to calm down! This didn't happen to you! You don't get to decide how I'm supposed to feel!"

"I may not have been kidnapped like you, but it affected me too, Jennifer. I was worried sick for days, not knowing if you were hurt or dead, I paid out a lot of money to get you back too. So don't say this didn't happen to me, because it did".

The timer went off so Jennifer got up and stormed into the kitchen.

"You aren't the one struggling to figure out who you are, Jonathan. You aren't the one who feels like a piece of them is missing. And you aren't the one trying in vain to fix it all so things can be normal again".

Jonathan got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm not trying to fix things?! How can you say that? I did everything I could to find you. You wake up and don't remember me, and I still stayed by your side. You said you wanted us to just be friends, and I hated it, but I didn't abandon you. I tried to help you remember us and thought maybe, just maybe, I could help you fall in love with me again. I took you to specialists, I offered to bring the specialists to you. I've given you time, and space and everything I can think of. If that's not trying to fix it, I don't know what is".

"There is nothing you can say that's going to make me think this is fair, Jonathan! The detective should have called me, not you!"

She pulled two plates down from the cabinet.

"Help yourself. I've suddenly lost my appetite".

She stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving him in the kitchen.

Jonathan was dumbfounded on how to get her to talk to him.

He sat on the couch and waited about 20 minutes, and then knocked on her bedroom door.

"Jennifer, come on out".

"NO".

"This is ridiculous, Jennifer. Come on."

"No".

"Fine. Well, I guess I'm heading back to my place".

Silence.

He finally headed back to the kitchen, found the materials to cover everything, put it all in the fridge and then left her a note.

_I still love you, and that will never change. When you want to talk, you know how to reach me. Jonathan_.

He twisted the lock on the doorknob behind him and quietly left.

Jennifer came out of her room about an hour later, found his note, and tried to decide if she should call him or not.

She thought about it for almost an hour and in the end, decided she was too emotional to talk to him tonight.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer got up and went to work like normal, and tried to just stay busy.

Around 11, she decided to take her lunch.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer took the elevator to the 14th floor, and stepped out when the doors opened.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here to see Jonathan Hart, please".

"One moment".

His secretary disappeared into his office and then came back out.

"You can go on in".

"Thank you".

She walked in and found him sitting at his desk.

"Hi".

He looked up and was surprised to see her.

"Hi. I didn't know you were coming by".

"I didn't either. Have you got a minute?"

"I always have time for you".

He buzzed his secretary that he needed 15 minutes to not be disturbed and then held his hand out to Jennifer and led her to the couch.

"I'm sorry about last night. I thought I was doing a good job of regulating my emotions but obviously I'm not".

"I'm sorry too. I should have told Detective Sinclair to contact you when he called me".

"I feel horrible for how I blew up at you. Do you hate me?"

"Of course, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you, you know that. What I hate is seeing what this is doing to you".

She wiped the tears from her face with her fingers.

"I think I'm going to just go away for a while. Try to get a handle on things".

"Go where?"

"I don't know. I just know that what I'm doing isn't working".

"Running away isn't going to help either".

"You're right. I hate this. I am so sick and tired of feeling so damned frustrated all the time".

She put her hand on top of his.

"Can I have a re-do on dinner?"

"Absolutely".

He leaned over and kissed her and then hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Jonathan. I promise I won't ever blow up at you again".

"Jennifer, it's all right. I actually think it was a good thing you blew up, because holding it all in cannot be healthy."

"It's not. But unfortunately, letting it out didn't bring back any memories either".

"Jennifer, what if you stopped focusing on trying to remember and just moved on with your life? You and I can recreate the memories you are missing, and we can also make new ones. But it might do you some good to stop stressing over what you cannot remember".

"Maybe you're right".

Jonathan checked his watch.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting that's about to start. How about I swing by your place tonight, say around 6?"

"Perfect. I can't wait".

He stood up and helped her up off the couch.

"How does my face look?"

"Beautiful as always".

She hugged him and ran her hands up and down his back.

"I love you, more than you'll know".

She kissed him a few times.

"I'm so thankful you do".

He walked her to the elevator and kissed her goodbye again.

"See you at 6".

She blew him a kiss as the elevator doors closed.

***Jennifer's apartment***

She decided to start fresh and made them a whole new dinner. She had everything ready when he knocked on the door at 6.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi".

She greeted him with a kiss, which he more than returned.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Certainly".

"I wanted to start a fire in the fireplace, but I don't know how to do the slider bar thing at the top. Can you give it a shot, please?"

"Sure".

"Thank you".

She quickly made their plates while he did that, and then they ate in the living room.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Left is closed, right is open. I just started a fire and then followed the smoke".

"You're so smart".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They sat down to eat and she lit some candles.

"Is this the same dinner from last night?"

"No. I decided to start fresh. This is my dad's favorite chicken recipe of my mom's, and basil parmesan cavatappi, and a cobb salad".

He took a bite.

"This is incredible".

"Thank you".

"You'll have to give me the recipe".

"Oh, it's very easy. You just sear chicken in oil for about 5 minutes, with some salt and pepper and then put the chicken on a plate. Add some garlic to the pan, wait about a minute, and then add thyme, red pepper flakes, chicken broth and heavy cream. Stir it up really well, and add some sundried tomatoes and shredded parmesan. Then you put the chicken back in, spoon the sauce over the chicken till it's completely covered, and then stick it in the oven for about 15 minutes, sprinkle on some basil and more parmesan and voila!"

"This is the best chicken I've ever tasted".

Jennifer chuckled.

"That's what my dad told my mom the first time he had it. As soon as he finished his plate, he asked her to marry him".

"Smart man".

When they finished eating, they did the dishes together and she generously gave him some of the chicken leftovers to take with him.

"I have a great idea. Why don't you pack a bag and come stay with me at the Penthouse?"

"I'd like that".

He put out the fire in the fireplace while she packed her bag, and then they headed out.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

They came inside and Jennifer took her bag to his room, while he got them some water.

They changed into pajamas and then climbed into bed.

Jennifer scooted behind Jonathan and rubbed his shoulders while he watched a ballgame.

"Oh that feels amazing".

Just then, the phone rang. He reached over and got it.

"Hello? Hi….I see…..And there's no other time that will work? Yes, that is unfortunate. Ok, well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow".

He hung up and patted her leg.

"Bad news. I have to fly back to California tomorrow so I can potentially close a deal".

"That is bad news. How long will you be in California?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to look at my schedule. But I'll fly back here as soon as I possibly can".

"We'll get through it. It's just a few days".

He leaned back and kissed her on the cheek.

She eventually moved out from behind him and curled up on his chest.

By the time the ballgame was over, she had fallen asleep.

He turned the tv off and covered them with the bedspread and then fell asleep with her.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan got up a little early and got ready.

She rode with him to the airport, and told him goodbye.

"I'll call you tonight, I promise. I love you".

She kissed him several times.

"Have a safe flight".

"Stay at the Penthouse if you want. It's closer to your work and has a doorman, so you'll be safer".

"Plus, the mattress is better. Till tonight".

She kissed him again".

"Till tonight".

She took the car service to work, and was surprised to find a bouquet of roses on her desk when she got there.

_I miss you already. Love, Jonathan_.

She smiled and tucked the card into her wallet and gave the roses a good smell.

She sat down and got to work, but her mind kept going back to Jonathan.

***Later that Afternoon***

Jennifer was just about to pack up for the day, when her boss called her into her office.

"Hey, have a seat".

"Sure".

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm back to normal, minus the cast. Mentally, I still have not recovered anything, but I'm trying".

"Do you think you're up to an out of town assignment?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"There's a fashion designer out west that has never allowed anyone to report about him or write about him or anything. Until now. He agreed to grant one reporter the opportunity to follow him for a day and then attend Fashion Week as his guest. So, you can fly out tomorrow night, follow him for a day and then attend his show here in New York the week of Fashion Week on Friday. And since I'm nice, I'll give you the weekend and you can fly back on Sunday".

"It's perfect. My boyfriend lives in LA, so I've been looking for a reason to visit him".

"Great. I'll have Meredith make your travel arrangements".

"Thank you".

She went back to her desk and sat down and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hey, I was just about to call you".

"Perfect timing. I just got an out of town assignment. Can I come bunk with you for a few days?"

"I would love nothing more. How long can you stay?"

"Till Sunday night".

"Well, as luck would have it, that's when I can come back to New York".

"Wonderful. Well, I will see you tomorrow night".

"I can't wait".


	23. Chapter 23

***Wednesday Night***

Jennifer got to the airport at 4:30, in time to get through security and make her 6:45 flight to LA.

She made her way to the gate and checked in, and was pleased to find out she had been bumped up to first class.

6 hours later, she was in Los Angeles.

Jonathan met her at baggage claim.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and hugged him for a long time.

"I missed you".

"You have no idea how much I missed you".

He picked her up and swung her around and gave her a few kisses before they headed to baggage claim.

After her suitcase was loaded into the trunk, he opened the door for her and then slid into the driver's seat.

"Hope you're hungry. Max has dinner waiting".

"I could eat".

"How was your flight?"

"Very enjoyable, actually. Someone bumped me up to first class, which was so nice and unexpected".

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be as comfortable as you would on my plane, but more comfortable than you would be in Coach".

She kissed his hand.

"You're wonderful".

They drove through town and towards Jonathan's house.

"So, what is this assignment that you are coming in town for?"

"There's a fashion designer who is doing a major spread for New York Fashion Week. It's the first time in years he has agreed to participate. So, I get to follow him for the day tomorrow, and then when he comes to New York for Fashion Week, I get to be his guest for his show and write it up for the paper".

"Sounds fun. Who's the designer?"

"I've never heard of him. His name is Collin Westbank".

"I haven't heard of him either. Where are you supposed to go?"

She dug the address out of her purse.

"4812 Price Avenue".

"That is only about 2 blocks from my office. What do you say I drop you off tomorrow on my way in?"

"I'd love it".

They pulled up to the house and into the garage. Jonathan got her bag out of the trunk and they headed inside.

"Max, we're home".

Max came out of the kitchen.

"Miss Edwards, so wonderful to see you".

"Hi Max".

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"About the same, Max. About the same".

"Can't beat that. How long you in town for?"

"Jonathan and I are going back to New York on Sunday".

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you here".

"Thank you".

"I made you twos some dinner. How does veggie lasagna and a salad sound?"

"It sounds great Max".

"Everything is set up on the patio".

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan and Jennifer had a cozy dinner outside on the patio, and then did the dishes together.

"How about a game of cards?"

"Ehhh, I'm a little tired. But you two can play".

"I think we might turn in, Max. Jennifer has to be at her assignment early and I have an early meeting".

"Got it, Mr. H. See you two in the morning".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

They headed into Jonathan's bedroom and he closed the door behind them.

He immediately pulled her close to him for a long, passionate kiss.

"Have I mentioned that I'm glad you're here?"

"Once or twice".

She changed into a nightgown and washed her face while he changed into some pajamas.

She put on a layer of lotion on her arms and chest and came and climbed into bed with him.

"Have I stayed in here before?"

"No, you haven't. When you were in California the last time, you and I stayed at your hotel".

"I see".

She snuggled up to him and played with his chest hair.

"Darling, when I was here in California-were we happy? I mean, happy happy?"

"Well, we were just coming back into contact with each other, so we weren't blissfully happy, but we didn't hate each other".

"Was it me giving you another chance that ended up with us in California, or was it you giving me another chance?"

"It was technically you giving me another chance, but it was really both of us".

"Well, I'm glad I did because if not…nobody might have ever realized I was missing".

"If you hadn't given me another chance, we wouldn't be here in bed right now".

"That's true".

He leaned down and kissed her with enough passion to leave her confused and breathless. He rolled till he was on top of her, and continued kissing her.

She broke the kiss and put her hand on his chest.

"Jonathan-"

"It's alright."

"Are you sure we're ready for this?"

"I am. Just trust me".

"I do trust you. I'm just a little nervous, that's all".

He gave her some light kisses.

"It's ok".

His lips assaulted her neck while he ran his hand up under her nightgown.

He found that spot by her ear that drove her crazy when he kissed it.

He quickly pulled her nightgown up and over her head, and tossed it on the floor.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

He spent a few minutes suckling her nipples and making her arch her back in response.

He climbed off her and quickly shed his pajama pants.

He quickly protected them, and climbed back on top of her. After a nice, long, passionate kiss, he then laced his fingers through hers and easily entered her.

They synchronized their hip motions, and found a mutual rhythm.

"Oh….god….."

He kept up the pace until she went over the edge and then followed right behind her with his own release.

He buried his face in her neck as they came down from the euphoria and listened to her heartbeat.

"That was amazing".

"I think that was the best sex I've ever had. I mean that in the sense of…..ever".

He chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"You are what made it so incredible".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can".

"How….active are we?"

"Active. On average, before your accident, we were together at least once a day".

"That makes sense".

She leaned over and picked up her nightgown and put it on, while he found his pajama pants.

They snuggled up together again and straightened out the covers.

"I love falling asleep with you at night".

"Me too. Waking up with you each morning is even better".

She kissed him a few times and then rested her head on his shoulder, before they fell asleep together.

***The Next Day***

Jonathan and Jennifer got up and took a shower together, and almost ran out of hot water.

It was like they had a renewed passion for each other. They both had a hard time keeping their hands off each other while they got ready.

Max had made them coffee and had packed a fruit salad and a bagel for Jennifer.

"Thanks, Max".

"Thanks, Max".

They had an easy ride to Jennifer's destination, and Jonathan parked and walked her inside to make sure she got there ok.

She spotted Collin Westbank across the room when they walked in, and they walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards, with _The New York Times_."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Collin Westbank."

"This is my boyfriend Jonathan Hart".

Jonathan and Collin shook hands.

"What's the schedule look like for today?"

"Well, today we are fitting the models with their runway outfits. We have a catered lunch coming and then we will be done around 5".

"Perfect. Darling, I'll pick you up here at 5".

"Sounds great. Have a good day".

"I love you".

He gave her a quick kiss and then handed her his business card.

"Here's the number to my office. Call me if you need anything".

She nodded and kissed him again.

Jonathan left and Jennifer got set up.

"Ok, I'm just going to sit over here out of the way and observe".

***5 hours later***

Jennifer was enjoying her salad and sandwich, and going over her notes of what she'd seen so far.

His designs were cutting edge and trendy, and if Jennifer was being honest, she wanted one of everything she had seen so far. He had covered every area of women's fashion-casual, workplace, dressy, date night, formal, sleepwear, lingerie, accessories. He was meticulous about the measurements and was going overboard to make sure that everything was precise. Jennifer completely understood that though-creative people have a vision in their heads and they want to make that vision a reality.

Before she knew it, she had 10 pages of notes. He had told her all about his background, his childhood, his education, how he was an apprentice under some of the most famous names in fashion.

He even explained why he had been away from the spotlight-his wife had passed away and he was so despondent he turned over everything to his executives and became a bit of a recluse. He finally found the creative urge again, and worked for months on the new line. Jennifer found it refreshing and fun, flirty yet tasteful.

"Well, this has been a very fun and full day. Thank you so much for letting me shadow you".

"Thank you for showing an interest. I look forward to seeing you at fashion week".

"I cannot wait to be at Fashion Week. I'll be sure to send you a copy of what I write for your approval".

"I appreciate that".

"May I call a cab for you?"

"Oh no, that's ok. My boyfriend is coming to pick me up".

She gathered her things and was walking towards the lobby to wait by the door. Someone pushing a large cart of clothes was coming towards her, so she stepped to the side to avoid it.

The cart seemed to be a little bit out of control, so she kept stepping to the side, and didn't realize that her heel was caught up in a cord.

She took another step and all of a sudden, a lighting bar crashed down on top of her head, knocking her to the floor, leaving her totally unconscious.

Everyone rushed to her aide, and tried to get her to wake up.

She had a small cut in her hairline, but other than that, nothing else was obvious.

One of the models looked in her purse and found Jonathan's business card and went to call him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jonathan Hart, please".

"This is Jonathan".

"Hi, this is Shayla, one of the models with Collin Westbank. There's been an accident, and Jennifer needs to go to the hospital".

"I'll be right there".

***Los Angeles County Hospital***

Jonathan called an ambulance for Jennifer and followed them to the hospital. He also called Susan Kendall, and she agreed to meet them at the hospital.

Jennifer had woken up in the ambulance when they gave her oxygen.

As soon as she saw Jonathan, she reached for him.

"This is so silly".

"Try not to move, darling. At least until we get you all checked out".

"I want to go home with you".

"You will, I promise".

They put her in a room, and transferred her from the stretcher to the bed.

He sat as close to her as he could, and brushed a curl off her forehead.

"What happened?"

"Shayla said you tripped over a cord and one of the lighting bars fell and smashed you on the head".

She puckered her lips for a kiss and he happily gave her one.

"Are we in New York?"

"No, we are in Los Angeles".

"I feel fuzzy".

"You were conked on the head, Jennifer. Fuzzy is to be expected".

"Can we just go home?"

"Shhh….we will as soon as they say you can".

Susan came in then, to examine her.

"Hi. I didn't know you were in town".

"She got in last night".

As soon as he said that, Jennifer remembered coming to Los Angeles.

"So, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I remember walking and that's all."

"Jennifer was working with a fashion designer today. One of the models said she tripped on a cord and a lighting bar came crashing down on her head, making her fall to the ground. She woke up in the ambulance."

"Ok, let me do some tests. Do you have pain anywhere other than just a headache?"

"No. It's a bad headache though".

"Ok, follow the light".

Jennifer did semi-well with that.

Susan did a physical exam and massaged her head all over.

"You have a nice lump on the back of your head. I'll get you an ice pack for that".

"Darling, I'm going to go call Max. I'll be right back".

She nodded.

As soon as he was gone, Susan looked at her.

"So, are you two okay?"  
"I think so. He's so sweet and kind and romantic. And after all I've put him through, he's still here".

"What do you mean what you put him through?"

"I never got my memories back. And I blew up at him the other night, and he was so good to me about it. And I made him wait for us to be intimate and he didn't rush me, he gave me time like I asked for. He is the absolute sweetest human being I have ever known, and he has the best heart of anyone ever. I absolutely do not know what I did to deserve him".

"He loves you, Jennifer. It's ok to let him love you. And you might not get your memories back, but I promise you, you'll make new, better memories with him. Did everything go ok when you two were intimate again?"

"Oh yes. It was incredible".

"Good. Glad to hear it. I think your body is healing much faster than you realize".

"Perhaps".

"Any other questions for me?"

"Can I eat or drink anything?"

"Yes, but let's not go too crazy. I'm going to get you a shot for the pain and an ice pack for the lump. No getting up without Jonathan or me or a nurse. If you get dizzy or nauseous, page the nurse and I'll be back to re-examine you in an hour".

"Thank you".

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just till Sunday. But I feel at home here in Los Angeles, so I'm sure I'll be here more".

"Yay. One of these trips we need to have a girl's day with lunch, nails, the whole works".

"I agree. I'm so glad you are here to examine me-I'm more comfortable with you".

"I appreciate that".

Jonathan came back in with a bottle of sparkling water for Jennifer and a bottle of regular water for himself.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm going to order her a shot for the headache pain, and an ice pack for the bump. I'm going to have the nurse doctor this cut also. Don't let her get up without you or someone helping her, Jonathan. I'll be back in an hour to re-examine her."

"Thank you".

He came and sat by her.

"How was Max?"

"Concerned about you".

"That's sweet".

"How do you feel?"

"Still foggy, but a little better".

She scooted over in the bed as much as she could and he climbed in next to her.

He wrapped an arm around her and lightly rubbed her back.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry".

"For what?"

"It seems like you're always having to pick up after me and rescue me and take care of me. It's not supposed to be that way".

"Well, I tell you what. When you are all better and healed, I'll throw myself in front of a bus and you can take care of me, alright?"

"Ha ha".

"There's just one condition. You have to wear a sexy nurse outfit when you give me my sponge baths".

"Jonathan!"

"Jennifer, I love taking care of you. I hate to see you hurt, but I would never not make sure you were ok. You don't owe me any apologies".

"You're so good to me".

He kissed her a few times.

The nurse came into give her a shot then.

"Sir, I need you to get out of the bed just for a moment".

"Alright".

"Ok, which hand do you write with?"

"I write with my right hand, but I type with both more than I write".

"Ok, let's do this in your left. You might be sore for a few hours, but that's all".

"Darling".

Jennifer reached for him. He held her hand and rubbed his fingers over the back of her hand while she got the shot. She grimaced and it burned like hell, but it wasn't the worst shot she'd ever gotten.

"Ok, all done. Here is your ice pack. Why don't we tie it on, so you don't have to hold it?"

"That sounds good".

They lightly tied it on her head and then turned the lights out so she could rest.

Jonathan climbed back in bed with her and she snuggled up to his chest.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, to his relief.

She slept pretty solid for about an hour and a half, and then out of nowhere she sat up and started grabbing her head and rocking back and forth.

"Jennifer, what is it?"

"Pain….can't stand it…get Susan…."

He pressed the button for the nurse and asked for Susan right away.

He tried to comfort Jennifer but she couldn't stop rocking back and forth.

Susan came running in.

"She started doing this about 10 minutes ago. Said her head is hurting and she can't stand the pain. She was passed out asleep right before that".

"Jennifer, can you talk to me?"

"Head…..killing me…."

"All over?"

"Yes".

"Ok, I'm going to give you a smidge more of the pain medicine".

She got the shot ready and gently gave it to Jennifer.

"Ok, that should take the edge off".

Jennifer slowly stopped rocking back and forth and laid back on the bed.

"Now, is that a little better?"

"A little".

"You got knocked on the head pretty good. Headaches are to be expected, sweetie. Did you eat something? With this much medicine, you might need something in your stomach".

"What can I have?"

"Whatever you want. I promise you, you can afford the calories".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Can you find a restaurant that can make me a Conch salad? Just like the one we had in Bermuda, please".

"Bermuda? You remember that?"

Her face brightened up.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Tell me what you remember".

"I remember us lying on the beach, and lying by the pool, and drinking rum swizzles, and going kayaking and paddle boarding, and eating conch salad with extra orange dressing on the side".

"Darling….your memories are back".

"Really?"

"That must have been some knock on the head you took".

"Best injury of my life".

She leaned over and kissed him.

Jennifer turned back to Susan.

"Can I go home with him?"

"Let's get you something to eat first. And I'll re-examine you and if you pass that, then yes. But this part is non-negotiable. Tomorrow, you are to stay home and rest. No exercising, very little activity. Rest and plenty of food and fluids. I'm not going to say pelvic rest, because I am a romantic at heart. I'm just going to say that what I don't know can't hurt me".

Jennifer cracked a smile.

"I promise to take it very easy".

"I'll write you a prescription for some pain pills. I think you should expect to have a few more headaches this weekend and next week, even. When you get one, take a pill".

"Got it".

Jonathan called up the head chef at one of his favorite seafood restaurants.

"Hey, it's Jonathan Hart. Listen, my girlfriend is in the hospital and she wants a conch salad bad. We had one in Bermuda. It had cucumber, bell peppers, tomatoes-yes that's it. Can you do extra orange dressing on the side, please? Perfect. I'll see you in 20 minutes. Thank you".

He hung up and looked at her.

"The chef at a seafood restaurant nearby is going to make you one special. I'll go get it and bring it right back".

He gave her a couple of kisses.

"I do believe I might be the luckiest woman in the world".


	24. Chapter 24

Jonathan got back with Jennifer's salad as quickly as he could and she devoured every bite.

She also ate the cheese toast he had picked up for her and sucked down a sparkling water.

Susan re-examined her and did a head CT just to be on the safe side. She looked over the results and said she could go home if she took it easy.

"Thank you. I owe you a thousand dinners".

"One lunch and we'll call it even".

They shared a warm, gentle hug and then Jonathan helped Jennifer get dressed.

An hour later, they had picked up her prescriptions and were heading home.

***Jonathan's house***

They came inside, as slowly as Jennifer wanted to go.

"Hey Miss Edwards, Mr. H. How you feeling?"

"Better, Max."

"Jennifer is under strict doctor's orders to take it easy, Max. if you see her up and about, push her back on the bed".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding. Just shame her, Max. That's all it takes".

"Ha. You think you're so funny".

"Miss Edwards, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, Max. I think I'm going to make myself a glass of water and go to bed. And I have no clue what I'm going to feel like tomorrow, so don't go to any trouble for me".

"Got it. Glad you're home, Miss Edwards".

"Jennifer, do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?"

Jennifer nodded at him.

"She got her memories back, Max."

"That's wonderful! A tap on the head did that?"

"It was quite a tap".

Jonathan helped her take the ice pack off, and made her a new one.

"Ok, Max. We will see you in the morning."

"Night Max".

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Night Max".

"Night you two".

They headed to the bedroom and got ready for bed.

He helped her put on a nightshirt, and she carefully washed her face.

She came and climbed into bed and got comfortable.

He pulled the covers back for her and then helped cover her up.

"Thank you for rescuing me, yet again".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"My pleasure".

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure".

"I'm trying to test myself. So, tell me if this is right. You and I met in a….bar, maybe? And there was some kind of issue with our plane, and we had to stay the night. And then we went to Mexico, maybe? Somewhere with lots of desert. And then you and I are in a court room and you're mad at me. And then we are fighting and yelling and then we go to dinner but I tell you I don't want to talk? Is any of this making sense?"

He chuckled.

"Close enough. Ok, so you and I were in Chicago, and a storm was coming and our plane got grounded. So, the airline put us up in a hotel. I got the last room, and you were given a cot in the ballroom. I let you share my room. And we enjoyed ourselves to the point that we wanted to meet up again, so we did. You told me to take you some place warm so we went to Arizona, which looks like Mexico, but isn't. And then you were investigating a scandal at a company, and my company had just bought that company. Long story short, I was charged with the financial crimes of the other CEO. And that's when you found out who I really was, and we argued and fought. And then I told you we were going to stop all contact, but then several weeks later, I ran into you at a restaurant. I said hi to you, but you wouldn't talk to me."

"Was the article….related to me being kidnapped?"

"Yes. The wife of the CEO was the mastermind behind that. You escaped, and the other people hit you with the car and found you".

"Ok. I think I want to talk to the DA when I get back to New York".

"Not a bad idea".

"How was I with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was rescued and saw you for the first time. How was I towards you?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Not really".

"Your father and I were both there. You were agitated towards me, but you didn't know who I was. You were gentler with your father, but you wanted to get the hell out of there and go home".

"I have a hard time being a good patient".

"Jennifer, what month is it?"

"September. Next week it will be October".

"Very good".

She took the ice bag off her head.

"Can you check this?"

"I think you need a little more time with the ice".

He retied it and she adjusted the towel on the pillow and laid back.

"Did I really not remember you?"

"You really didn't remember me. You didn't remember us, or any of it".

"As good as you are to me, how could I forget you? That doesn't make sense".

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that".

He kissed her passionately for several minutes and then wrapped his arms around her.

She fell asleep on his shoulder a few minutes later.

Once he knew she was asleep, he fell asleep too.

In the middle of the night, she woke up and headed to the bathroom.

When she came back to bed, she scooted over towards him.

She sleepily kissed his cheek.

"I love you….forever".

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had rested all weekend. She got her article finished, while he went to the office on Friday. She felt like a Mack truck had hit her, but other than that, she was ok.

They were flying back to New York today.

They got all packed up, said goodbye to Max and then headed to the airport.

"Darling, are you free Tuesday afternoon?"

"I can be. Why?"

"I get my cast off then, and I was going to see if you'd go with me".

"Certainly".

"I am dying for a very hot, very long bubble bath, followed by the best pedicure I've ever had".

"I'm sure that can all be arranged".

Just before they got to the airport, Jonathan's car phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Susan. Can I speak to Jennifer?"

"Sure, she's right here".

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Susan. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. But aside from that, my head is feeling much clearer and I've barely had a headache since you gave me that second shot".

"Great. Listen, I had a colleague of mine look over your CT scan. And he agrees with me-you can fly back to New York today, but for the next couple of months, you are going to need to avoid flights longer than 6 hours. This is just to let your brain heal, that's all."

"I see. Well luckily, I don't have anything planned".

"Good, good. Now, even if you are in New York, if you need something, call me, alright?"

"I surely will. Thank you".

She hung up and placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Everything ok?"

"I suppose. She said she was looking over my CT scans, and had a colleague look over them as well, and they think for the next couple of months, I need to not take any flights longer than 6 hours, so my brain will heal. It's not ideal, but I'll deal with it".

They boarded the plane and got settled.

"Darling would you mind if my father came for a visit next weekend?"

"Not at all".

"Great. I'll call him when we get back to New York".

He kissed her temple as he put his arm around her. She laced her fingers through his as he turned on a movie.

They had a rather relaxing flight and then landed in New York a little early.

"Want to order dinner in?"

"That sounds lovely".

"You got it".

They basically made out the entire way to the penthouse from the airport.

"Are you sure you're ok with staying in tonight?"

"Yeah, I am".

"Good. Because I want you all to myself".

As soon as they came inside, Jennifer placed a grocery delivery and Jonathan placed a dinner delivery.

He started them a fire in the fireplace and then poured them both a cocktail.

They relaxed on the double chaise in front of the fire together.

They chatted about things they wanted to do and places they wanted to go and events that were coming up that they couldn't wait to attend.

"And the best part is, you'll be my date".

"And you'll be mine".

"And we'll dance the night away, and have the time of our lives".

They shared several passionate kisses, until a knock at the door broke their concentration.

Jonathan got up and got the door while Jennifer slowly made her way to the door.

He paid for their dinner and their grocery delivery.

She started putting everything away, and then they sat down for dinner.

After a very relaxing dinner, they decided to watch a movie in bed.

Instead of focusing on the movie, they focused on each other. Jennifer couldn't remember when she had ever been touched by a man who made her feel so many things at once, and all of them were good. Jonathan's sole focus was on pleasing her and showing her how much he loved her, and Jennifer was definitely realizing that.

They finally fell asleep around midnight, all wrapped up together and more in love than ever before.

***The Next Morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer took the car service to the Times, dropping her off first before he went into the office.

"I love you, have a good day."

"I love you too".

She gave him several kisses.

He kissed her once more and stared deep into her eyes.

"Tell me again".

"I love you too".

"Oh, I've missed you saying that".

He gave her a few more kisses and then she got out and headed inside.

A few hours later, she was at her desk working when the phone rang.

"This is Jennifer Edwards".

"Good, I sure wouldn't want to talk to anyone else".

She chuckled.

"Hi. Having a good day?"

"Oh yes. I was just calling to ask you if you had any plans for tonight".

"None that I can think of".

"Great. I found out this morning I have to go to London for a week, and then straight back to California to settle another business deal. So, I know Susan said you can't go with me to London, but I was hoping you could meet me in California".

"I would love to meet you in California. Can you get the dates together so I can talk to my boss?"

"Sure. I'll have my secretary messenger them to you".

"Perfect".

"Can you sneak away for lunch today?"

"No, I'm sneaking away for my cast removal this afternoon, remember? And you're supposed to meet me there".

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. I can't meet you there but I can definitely meet you at home afterwards. I'm sorry, darling."

"Oh, that's ok. We'll have more fun at home afterwards".

"I like the way you think, darling".

"Well, it just so happens I'm pretty fond of the way you think as well".

"You're driving me crazy, baby. My meeting is here, I have to go. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone and got back to work.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer went and got her cast off and was given a brace to wear while exercising and strengthening exercises to do each day.

She went back to the Penthouse and immediately took a very long, very hot bubble bath.

She had just gotten out and put on some lounging pants and a t-shirt when she heard Jonathan come home.

"Jennifer? You home?"

"Back here".

He came into the bedroom.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How does your foot feel?"

"A million times better. And I just took a long hot bubble bath, and was able to shave both of my legs for the first time in forever".

"Wonderful. Well, I ordered us in a taco spread from the Mexican restaurant down the street."

"When do you have to leave for London?"

"Tomorrow afternoon".

She tried to hide her dislike, but he knew.

"I know, horrible timing".

"The worst. I love London and I hate being away from you".

"I don't particularly enjoy it either. I'll be in London for a week and then next Thursday night you can fly out to LA and stay for a long weekend and then we'll come back here".

She nodded.

He hugged her for a few minutes and then changed clothes while she went and got the coffee table set up for them to eat.

He started them a fire and they decided to snuggle on the floor with a cocktail for a bit.

"So, I made myself some promises today".

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well for starters, I turn 30 in a few weeks, and I need to get my butt in gear. I am going to clean up my diet, focus on working out now that I have that damned cast off, and build my strength back up. And I am determined that you and I are finally going to have a normal relationship".

"I love the relationship we have, Jennifer. There's nothing abnormal about it".

"That's sweet. But you know what I mean-no more issues, just you and me having normal dates and being normal".

"I'll take our relationship any way I can get it".

He kissed her cheek.

"I'm serious. I mean, look at our timeline. You and I were strictly physical in the beginning, and then we ended contact and then we reinitiated contact and were heading straight towards normal. And then I was kidnapped and hit by a car and drugged and lost my memory, and instead of running away, you stayed right by my side. I've put you through a lot, Jonathan. And I want as many years as I'm able to get with you, but I think we've hit our limit on drama and issues for a while. At least I hope we have".

"I can definitely get behind that. But you gotta realize, I stuck by you because I love you. If I didn't care about you, I would have hit the bricks a long time ago."

"I'm so glad you didn't".

They were in the middle of a passionate kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Damnit".

She smiled as he got up and headed to answer the door.

After dinner was over, she sat with him in the bedroom while he packed.

"Since you can't go to London with me, is there anything you want me to bring you?"

"Yes, some of my perfume from the duty-free shop. And you".

"Done, and done".

She got up and got the empty bottle to put in his suitcase and then sat back on the bed.

"What are you going to do this weekend?"

"Well, my father is coming in town, so he and I are having dinner and I want to get a pedicure sometime this week or weekend, and I need to bring some more of my clothes over here, so a little of this, and a little of that, I guess".

He finished packing his suitcase and zipped it and moved it off the bed and then came and joined her in bed.

She scooted behind him and gave him a chest rub, while he watched a game on tv.

When the game was over, she scooted out from behind him and he turned out the lights.

They spent a couple of hours making love before they fell asleep.

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan left early so they would have extra time to say goodbye when they got to her work.

"I promise I'll call you every night. I love you".

"I love you too. Have a safe flight. I'll be waiting for the phone to ring".

She kissed him a few times.

"Can you have lunch today before you go?"

"I'll see what I can do".

She kissed him again.

"I love you".

"Love you too".

She got out and went inside.

Around 11:30, she was at her desk when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey gorgeous. Come outside".

"On my way".

She quickly clocked out and headed outside.

He was waiting inside the car.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"So, we can't have lunch, but you can ride with me to the airport, if you want".

"What a great idea".

They had a pretty steamy make out session, and then he took her hands in his.

"So, there's some cash if you need it in the top right drawer of the buffet in the dining room. And you know the alarm code and I told the front desk that you had free reign, in case you needed anything or anything happened. And I had my secretary call and fill your headache meds and they will be delivered tonight."

"You're sweet. I'll be fine, I promise".

"My pajama tops are in the top left drawer if you want to wear them".

"Good idea".

She kissed him again and nibbled on his lip some, and lightly scratched his back.

"The next week better fly by".

"I agree".

"Alright, I love you, I'll call you when we get there, I promise."

"I love you too."

She kissed him a few more times and then he climbed out of the car and headed to the plane and she headed back to work.

Somehow, she was going to have to get her mind off of him and back on work for the rest of the afternoon.


	25. Chapter 25

Jennifer finished her article and headed home for the day.

She stopped and picked up a bunch of her clothes at her place and brought them to Jonathan's penthouse.

She had a relaxing evening at the Penthouse and went to bed fairly early.

She leaned over and picked up the picture of her and Jonathan and kissed it.

"Goodnight, darling. This house is too quiet without you".

***Middle of the Night***

The phone rang, bringing Jennifer out of her deep sleep.

She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I got here".

"I love you too. I'm glad you woke me. I miss you".

"I miss you too."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything".

"Hurry up and get your deal done so you can come home".

He laughed.

"I promise I'll try".

"What time is it there?"

"Just after 8 in the morning. Luckily, I slept on the plane so I should be able to sleep tonight".

"Good. Well, I hope your first meeting goes well. What exactly are you going to be doing there?"

"Opening an office and purchasing a couple of plants and factories".

"I'm sure you'll be amazing at it."

"Well, it's time for me to go meet the owner. I love you, I'll call you again tonight, at 11 my time".

"I love you too, be careful".

She blew him a kiss as they hung up and fell back asleep, missing him more than she ever thought possible.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was just about to leave work, when the secretary came and handed her an envelope.

"This was just delivered for you, by messenger".

"Thanks".

She quickly opened it to find a telegram from Jonathan.

_Check with the front desk when you get home. I love you. Jonathan_.

She was intrigued, so she gathered her things and clocked out and headed to the penthouse.

***Jonathan's Penthouse***

Jennifer came in and headed to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards. I'm staying in Jonathan Hart's penthouse. He told me to come here and check in".

"Yes ma'am. He had some things delivered for you. One moment".

The clerk disappeared into a small room and then came back with 2 envelopes and a bouquet of flowers for Jennifer.

"Here you go, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She carried everything upstairs and went inside.

The flowers were exquisite, in true Jonathan Hart fashion. White roses, white Gerber daisies, and white gladiolus flanked a generous bouquet of ocean breeze orchids in a square crystal vase.

She kicked her heels off and poured herself a glass of wine. She took the envelopes to the living room with her wine glass, stopping only to smell the flowers.

The first envelope was a card.

_Darling-you deserve to relax. Take a day and go get a massage, pedicure, facial, whatever you want. Let them pamper you like you deserve. I love you-Jonathan. _

She smiled and opened the other one.

_Dearest Jennifer-I love you, and I miss you more than I can say. I keep thinking back to when we met up in Arizona. You and I were in the pool and asking each other questions in order to get to know each other. Our answers were hardly the same, but the attraction and chemistry between us made up for it in spades. You are so captivating and so beguiling-I often don't know if I'm coming or going. The electric connection I feel when you and I touch each other, even in the littlest of ways, keeps me coming back for more. I always swore that I was never going to be caught, that I was never going to settle down. And then I met you, and I can't imagine being with anyone else ever again. I knew I loved you, but I didn't realize the depths of the love I have for you until you were taken and I was trying in vain to find you. I have no way of knowing how long we'll be in each other's lives. I can only promise that for every day I have left, you'll be in all of those. And I'm almost positive that when my time is up, I will love you more then than I do today, in amounts so great they can't even be calculated. I love you, gorgeous. Jonathan. _

Jennifer wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and took a sip of wine.

She was incredibly grateful for him, and missed him more than ever. All she wanted was to hug him, kiss him, and show him how much she loved him.

She was headed to take a bubble bath when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome. I miss you".

"I miss you too. Everything ok?"

"You sure know how to surprise me, Mr. Hart".

"You deserve it, Miss Edwards".

"You have perfect timing. I was just about to get in the bathtub".

"I should have waited 5 minutes and video called you".

"Ha ha. How were your meetings today, darling?"

"Wonderful. I think we might end up doing more than we originally agreed to, because we collaborate so well".

"That's wonderful. Thank you for my love letter and my gift card. That was really sweet. And the flowers are absolutely breathtaking".

"You deserve the best, baby. If I can give it to you, I will."

"You mean everything to me, darling. Absolutely everything".

"I'm going to have some free time tomorrow. Any ideas on how I should spend it?"

"Yes. How about you hurry up and get finished and then come home to me?"

"I like that idea. Well, I better let you get on with your bubble bath. Sweet dreams baby, I love you".

"I love you more. I wish you were here to take this bath with me".

"You're killing me, baby. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as they hung up the phone and took a long, hot bubble bath.

She stayed in there till she was pruny and wrinkly, and then got out and made herself some dinner.

She climbed into bed wearing one of his pajama tops.

She kissed his picture goodnight and then fell asleep.

***That weekend***

Jennifer was running around the penthouse like a crazy woman. She was supposed to meet her father in an hour for dinner, but she had no clue what to wear or how to do her hair.

She finally settled on a green wrap blouse, some black wide-legged pants, and black peep-toe heels, and clipped her hair up in a messy ponytail like fashion, and called it a day.

She walked into the restaurant right on time, and found her father already at a table.

"Hi Pa!"

"Hi sweetheart! You look wonderful!"

"Thank you, so do you".

They shared a long hug and then sat down.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Good. I have some news to tell you, on that front. I was given an out of town assignment a couple of weeks ago, and I took it. Thankfully, it was in Los Angeles, so I got to spend some time with Jonathan. And while I was there, there was an accident that resulted in my being hit on the head, which resulted in my memories coming back".

"That's wonderful, sweetheart! Any residual effects?"

"None so far. I got my cast off this week, and I was having headaches, but they've gone away. I think I'm good".

"That's good. You gave us quite a scare, not that it was your fault or anything. Where do your captors stand, prosecution wise?"

"I'm not sure. Jonathan and I need to set up a meeting with the DA to discuss all of that".

"Not a bad idea. How are you and Jonathan getting along?"

"Well, unfortunately, he's in London right now. I wanted to go with him, but the doctor he called when I hit my head-I really trust her opinion. And she said that it would be best if I kept the flying to domestic flights only, and skipped the international travel for now. So, I took her advice and stayed here. He's wonderful, Pa. He's the greatest man I've ever known".

"He loves you sweetheart. He really and truly does. He looks at you much in the same way I looked at your mother, once upon a time".

"I believe that. I love him too, with every bit of my heart".

"Well, speaking of him, I stopped by the bank and picked up your bank book. This is for the account that your mother left you that you are supposed to receive when you turn 30, and since your birthday is in a few weeks, I thought I'd bring it to you now, since I figured you'd probably be spending the holidays with Jonathan".

"Thanks, Pa".

She looked at the bank book and was impressed by the amount.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, sweetheart".

"I miss her more and more every day".

"She also left you a wedding fund. So, if someday you and Jonathan decide to get married, you have that account to use to pay for the wedding".

"That's wonderful."

"Has he mentioned marriage to you at all?"

"No, he hasn't. If he asked me, I would say yes without question, but we haven't really even talked about it. We have spent so much time dealing with everything that happened to me that I just want us to have some time to be normal for a bit".

"That's very wise of you, sweetheart. Don't rush into anything".

"I promise not to".

They had a nice dinner and then shared a cab.

"I hate that you have to fly back to Germany so soon, Pa".

"Business calls, sweetheart".

"Well, when you are back in the states, Jonathan and I are coming for a visit".

"I insist upon it".

She hugged him and then got out and waved goodbye to him as the cab pulled away and took him to his hotel.

She came inside just as the phone was ringing and hurried to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hi darling! How are you?"

"I'd be better if you were with me, but I'm alright, I suppose".

"I feel the same way, believe me. I just had dinner with my father. I think he would have loved to see you".

"Well, the good news is, we got ahead on the deal and I think I might be able to come home a day early. But since I have to be in Los Angeles early the next morning, what do you think about meeting me in Chicago?"

"Meeting you in Chicago?"

"Yeah, that's where my layover is. So, Jack will fly to you, pick you up, fly you to Chicago. There will be a car waiting for you to take you to the hotel. I'll come there when I land, and then the next morning I'll fly on to Los Angeles, and you can fly back to New York, and then a few days later, we'll meet up in Los Angeles again."

"It's a deal. I can make us a hotel reservation. Where do you want to stay?"

"Surprise me".

"You got it".

"Five days, baby".

"Five days that better fly by".

"That would be wonderful if they did".

"Darling, what would you say if I told you I wanted to take a break from being a journalist? Not forever, but just for a little bit".

"I would say you should do what makes you happy".

"I know that came out of nowhere. But Pa gave me a bank book tonight with the money my mom left me that I'm supposed to get on my 30th birthday and I keep thinking about how I could use it to travel, or how I could write for myself and do the stories that I want to write about, not just the ones I'm assigned to. And I could spend more time in Los Angeles with you, tag along on your trips if you wanted me to."

"If that's what you want to do, I say absolutely do it".

They chatted a little longer and then she started yawning, so they ended the call.

"Goodnight darling, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and then went and changed clothes.

For the rest of the night, she researched the ins and outs of working for herself and tried to figure out if she wanted to do it or not.

***Three Days Later***

Jennifer was at the Times, and only had a couple of hours left in the workday.

Her boss started walking around the newsroom.

"Mandatory meeting in 15 minutes in the bullpen".

"Got it".

She went and refilled her coffee and stopped by HR and asked for a printout of her sick days and vacation days, and then headed to the bullpen.

When everyone was assembled, the meeting began.

"Ok, so I called everyone together so that you would hear this from me, and not from someone else. I have decided to take some time off and I need more time off than the brass is willing to give me, so my only option is to resign. Today is my last day as editor, you all will have a new editor tomorrow. And I just want to say it's been a pleasure working with all of you, and I will still be reading your articles, so don't drop your standards".

Everyone was shocked.

"Who is the new editor?"

"Well, the brass upstairs is still deciding that. But I can tell you who they are interested in, and that both of those candidates work in this department."

Everyone was clamoring to get her to spill who the candidates were.

"Jennifer Edwards and Matt Canfield".

Jennifer was flattered.

"Me? I'm in the running?"

"Without a doubt."

The meeting was dismissed and everyone went back to work.

Jennifer could barely concentrate.

About 15 minutes after the meeting was over, she was summoned upstairs.

She took the elevator to the 20th floor, and headed toward the office of the CFO, Logan Roberts.

The CEO of HR stopped her.

"Here is the printout you asked for."

"Thank you".

She continued on towards Logan's office.

She was just about to knock when she heard him talking to the other candidate, Matt.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm already making $64,000 a year. I can't go less than that. I've got a wife and kids to support."

"$58,000 is the highest I can go. And I cannot give you more than 4 weeks of vacation a year".

"Yeah, but my wife is having a baby in a few months. I had planned on taking at least 6 weeks after the baby was born. That's the standard paternity leave, right?"

"Ok, ok. That's a good point. I tell you what. Give me a couple of hours and I'll see if I can work something out".

"You got it".

Jennifer sat down outside the office, and waited for Matt to leave.

Logan appeared at the door with him.

"Jennifer, come on in".

She went in and sat down.

She listened to the typical speech about how the paper was so blessed to have her and how she was trustworthy and respected. Blah, blah, blah.

"So, we are prepared to offer you this package if you would accept the job as Managing Editor of the Times. You will take over the current Editor's office, work the same hours and the same days of the week. And here is your benefits and salary offer".

He slid a piece of paper across the desk to her.

Salary: $46,000. Vacation: 2 weeks per year. Insurance: Full package after 90 days.

She opened the paper from HR, and saw that her current salary was $56,000 with 3 weeks of vacation a year, plus full insurance.

"So, you're offering me 2 weeks of vacation per year. I'm already earning 3 weeks as a journalist. Are you telling me I would drop down to 2 weeks, or I would stay at 3 weeks?"

"You would drop down to 2 weeks".

"Ok, so answer me this. You are offering me $10,000 less than what I am currently making".

"Yes, I realize that. But there are different pay scales for different positions. What I'm offering you is the top of the pay scale for that position".

"What you are is a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"I was outside your office a few minutes early. I heard you offer Matt more money than you offered me. So, that means that my offer isn't the top of the pay scale".

"Well, he's a male and he's got a family to support".

"I've been here longer. Plus, I have a Master's degree".

"It's because I'm female, isn't it?"

Logan looked away and didn't say anything.

"Jennifer-"

"Save it. I have zero time to listen to more of your misogyny. I was contemplating doing this in a few weeks, so I'll just go ahead and do it now. I quit. And instead of giving me much less than I deserve simply because I'm female, you can now pay me for my sick days, and my vacation days, along with the rest of my contract, which unfortunately for you, I just renewed".

"Jennifer, let's renegotiate".

"What's the point? I'm still going to be female when it's over, and you apparently don't value my gender as equally as you do your own. But, in a way, I suppose I should thank you. You made the decision I had to make whether or not to quit and work for myself that much easier. And you gave me a wonderful topic for my first article".

She tore up his offer and dropped it on his desk, and then turned and left.

She picked up some boxes on the way back to her desk and promptly packed up her things.

The editor came over and said "Please come talk with me in my office".

"Fine".

As soon as the door was closed, she looked at her.

"What happened?"

"I heard them offer Matt 58k a year, and 4 weeks of vacation. He turned them down because he's making more than that now, and has a baby coming. So he left, they called me in, and gave me some bullshit speech about how valuable I am, and then offered me less than Matt across the board, and when I started questioning it, they told me I was being offered the highest salary and benefits that position can earn. I told him he was a liar, and explained my reasoning and then I quit".

"How much did they offer you?"

"$10k less than I'm making now for salary, one week less of vacation per year. And he tried to tell me that the fact that I have worked here longer than Matt and my having a Master's degree didn't matter as much as the fact that he has a wife and kids".

"This is exactly why I'm leaving. They wanted to renew my contract at the same pay rate as last year, but Ernie in the mailroom earns double what I do. It's not fair. I am making more by having them pay me for my sick days and vacation days than I am by working here".

"Well, it was a pleasure working for you. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm taking a year long cruise. 85 stops, I get my own apartment on the ship, and all the amenities of a regular cruise, and the best part is I get to travel the world."

"I am so jealous-I have always wanted to go on one of those".

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to move closer to my boyfriend, and write for myself. And my first article is going to be about the Gender pay discrepancy".

"Good for you".

They shared a long hug and then Jennifer finished packing up her things and clocked out.

The whole way home, she smiled at the thought of living closer to Jonathan every day.


	26. Chapter 26

***The Next Day***

Jennifer had arranged with Jonathan that she would just take a commercial flight to Chicago.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I want to do some shopping and I can go ahead and check into our room and get settled. What time do you think you'll be there?"

"By 5 p.m."

"Perfect. I'm looking up flights now, and there's one that will work out just perfectly".

"What time do you land?"

"Just after noon".

"Ok. I'll arrange for the car service to pick you up and take you to the hotel".

"Wonderful. I will have the front desk give you a key when you get in, and you can just come on up".

"What hotel did you book?"

"Now darling, you said to surprise you".

"I know. But I need to know where to tell the car service to take me".

"The Tanglewood".

"Fancy place".

"I've always wanted to stay there".

"I can't wait to see you. I've really missed you".

"I've missed you too".

They chatted till she was about to fall asleep and then hung up.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was up early, and packed rather quickly. She took herself shopping and then took the car service to the airport.

She had an easy flight, and the car service was ready and waiting to take her to the airport.

She got checked in, and arranged some surprises with the front desk. She ordered room service and a bottle of chilled champagne as soon as she got in the room.

She got the room ready, and then got herself ready.

The front desk called to tell her Jonathan was on his way up to the room, like she had requested.

"Thank you".

She positioned herself on the bed and waited for him to come in the room.

They had a large suite, with a king-sized bed and large bathroom with a double soaking tub and separate shower. Their room overlooked the river and had a gorgeous view.

Jennifer had pulled the shades and placed some battery-operated lights around, and sprinkled some fake rose petals all over the bed.

He came in and set his suitcase by the door and took off his jacket.

"Jennifer? You here?"

"In here".

He walked into the bedroom and found her sitting up in the bed, wearing only a red lace pushup spaghetti strap x-back nightgown. Her hair was down and framing her face, and she was wearing the perfume he loved.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

"I feel a little overdressed".

"Well, maybe you should fix that".

He quickly stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed under the covers with her.

She hugged and kissed him so passionately he forgot how tired he was after it was over.

"Mmm, I missed your lips".

He moved his lips to her neck and his hands to her breasts.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grabbed his hair.

He rolled them so she was on top and she straddled his waist.

He pulled the nightgown off over her head and leaned up to suck on her breasts.

"Ohhhh yes".

He captured her lips again as he rolled her onto her back and settled on top of her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him passionately.

He climbed off of her and quickly protected them and then returned to the bed.

He took her in his arms and connected them, cementing their passion. Their lovemaking was beautiful and frantic, electric and passionate, and neither of them wanted it to end.

Jennifer was loud, energetic, torrid and erotic. She pushed every one of Jonathan's buttons time and time again. Jonathan did the same for her and enjoyed every single minute of it.

As soon as they finished, they did it again. And again. And again.

When they were finally sated, they collapsed in each other's arms on the bed.

"Good gosh, I missed that".

"I should go away to London more often".

"Don't you dare! I'm coming with you next time, Mister".

She was playing with his chest hair and dragging her fingernails across his chest.

They looked at the clock and realized it was after dinner time.

They decided to order a pizza and snack on the room service tray she had ordered from earlier.

Jonathan put on some sweatpants and a shirt on and went and filled the ice bucket.

When he came back, Jennifer was sitting up in the bed with her robe on, ordering their pizza.

She hung up and got the pillows situated so she could lean back.

He popped the cork on the bottle of champagne and brought the snack tray over along with the champagne glasses.

"Darling, I did something, and I feel like I need to explain it to you".

"Ok".

"Do me a favor, and try to look at what I'm going to tell you from my point of view and not from the point of view of a boss".

"Done".

She explained the whole situation at the paper-how her boss called a meeting to tell them she was quitting, and how her boss said she was one of the top candidates.

"That's wonderful".

"Don't get too excited. About 20 minutes later, I was summoned upstairs to the office of the CFO, and he was already meeting with the other candidate, one of my male colleagues. I've been there longer than him, plus I have a Master's degree and he doesn't. And I heard the CFO offer him more money than he ended up offering me, and when I called him on it, he all but stated that it was because I'm a female and the other candidate isn't".

"So, what did you do?"

"I told him off and quit on the spot. He offered to renegotiate but I told him there was no point, I was still going to be a female when we finished. And then I thanked him for giving me the courage to quit and work for myself and for giving me the topic of my first article".

"Good for you, baby".

"And then I cleaned out my desk and had a conversation with the outgoing editor, who told me they did the same thing to her and that's why she quit".

"Sounds like the CFO needs to get with the times and stop the misogyny".

"I completely agree. I think it's completely pathetic that by having them pay out my contract, plus pay me for sick and vacation days, I made more than I would have working there for an entire year".

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I have three goals. One, I want to downsize my apartment."

"Downsize?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm staying at your place all the time, so it just makes sense."

"Ok. What's the next one?"

"Find a freelance editor and start working for myself. That would mean setting up an office somewhere".

"And the third goal?"

"Move just a smidge closer to you".

"Just a smidge?"

"Yes. I think Bakersfield would be a nice place to live".

He started tickling her.

"You think you're cute, huh?"

She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Ok, fine. I really want to move to Los Angeles but I didn't know how you'd feel about it".

"Jennifer, I would love it! We could spend more time together, and I would be able to do more out of the LA office instead of having to fly back and forth".

"Wonderful! Looks like I'm moving to Los Angeles".

The phone rang then, so Jonathan reached over and picked it up.

"Hello? Ok, we'll be right down".

He hung up.

"Pizza's here. I'll be right back".

He kissed her and then headed to the lobby.

She refilled their champagne glasses while he was gone and spread a towel on the bed.

He came back with their pizza and some large bottles of water.

"Oh, great idea".

He got settled in the bed again and they began to eat.

"Now, where were we? I think we were about to celebrate something".

"The celebration can be our dessert".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What a great idea".

***The Next Afternoon***

Jennifer and Jonathan had stayed up all night making love and having intense and frantic sex. They were both completely and totally exhausted.

Somehow, they managed to get ready, check out of the hotel, and head to the airport.

"Ok, so we have a plan. I'm going to go back to New York, and downsize my apartment, and you are going to go to Los Angeles. Do you think you can maybe get some leads together on an apartment? Preferably gated".

"I'll see what I can do".

"So, as soon as my apartment is downsized, I guess I'll pack it up and ship it to your house".

"Great plan. And I will be there this weekend, to help you".

"Even better".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"How are you going to spend your plane ride?"

"Sleeping. After all the exercise we got last night, we both earned a hearty nap".

"I couldn't agree more. What time will you land?"

"Around 8 or 9. I'll call you when I get home".

"Sounds good".

They dropped Jennifer off at her terminal and Jonathan got out to say goodbye.

Several hugs and kisses later, the guard was telling them they had to move.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

A final kiss later, and she disappeared into the airport.

***Two days later***

Jonathan flew back to LA and arrived around 3 in the afternoon. He went to the penthouse first and found it empty so he headed to Jennifer's apartment.

He found her amidst a pile of boxes.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You are right on time."

"For what?"

"Well, I think it would be a good idea to move all the furniture that I'm keeping into one room. And I've been trying to unscrew the bed frame and can't. I tried to lift the mattress off the rail and couldn't. I did manage to get all the boxes that I'm keeping stacked in the kitchen. And everything else that's in here stays here, so that's a plus".

"Well, as luck would have it, I brought a tool kit".

"I knew you would save the day".

She gave him a kiss and they headed to the bedroom.

Within a couple of hours, they got the mattress and box springs stacked to the side, the bed frame taken apart, and almost all of the furniture moved into the living room.

They finally called it a night around 10, and headed back to the penthouse.

Jennifer went straight to the bathroom and took a bubble bath while Jonathan ordered them dinner from a late-night deli.

They fell into bed after they ate, and had barely wrapped their arms around each other before they fell asleep.

***Two Days Later***

Jonathan was about to fly back to Los Angeles. Jennifer wasn't flying out till later in the week.

"Are you sure you can't come out till Friday?"

"Darling, I told you. I have a gynecologist appointment Thursday to get my birth control replaced."

"Jennifer, they have gynecologists in Los Angeles. I can make you an appointment if that's all that's keeping you here".

"I don't know any doctors in LA."

"Yes, you do".

"Who?"

"Susan Kendall. She's a jack of all trades, yes. But she's an ob-gyn first and foremost".

"Do you think she would mind seeing me as a patient?"

"Well, I can't imagine that she would, but let's call her and find out".

He held her close as he dialed the number.

"Susan? Hey, it's Jonathan. Listen, Jennifer and I are in a bit of a pickle. She wants to move to Los Angeles and I want her to move to Los Angeles, but she has an ob-gyn appointment in New York later this week. She swears up and down that she doesn't know any doctors in the Los Angeles area. So, for the sake of our love life, would you mind re-introducing yourself to her?"

Jennifer swatted him.

"Sure, I can do that. Put her on".

He was laughing as he handed the phone to Jennifer.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Hi. I'm happy to see you anytime you need something. Just call and make an appointment".

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Was this just for an annual?"

"Yes, and we were going to talk about replacing my birth control, but now I don't think that will be necessary, since there won't be any activities taking place that would necessitate birth control".

"He loves you. Don't be too mad at him. When you get out here to Los Angeles, and get settled, just call and make an appointment".

"Thank you. I'll keep you posted".

"Talk to you soon".

"Sounds good".

They hung up and Jennifer glared at him.

"I cannot believe you said that!"

He wrapped his arms around her, but she didn't budge.

"I love you, don't be mad at me".

She gave him the look again.

"Let's go pack your suitcase, darling".

They walked into the bedroom just as the phone rang.

He grabbed it while she started packing.

"Hello?"

He talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

"Well, change of plans. The moving company can't come tomorrow, but they can come Tuesday".

"Fine".

The phone rang again and he grabbed it again.

"Hello? Yes, Stanley. I'm flying back tonight, at midnight…..no, that's not supposed to be doing that…..Ok, I'll call the pilot. Thanks for letting me know".

He hung up and called Jack.

"We need to bump up our flight to 2 hours from now".

"Done. See you at the airport".

Jonathan hung up and headed to the office while Jennifer finished packing.

An hour later, he was ready to go.

"Ride with me to the airport?"

She nodded.

Just before they left, he slipped back into the bedroom and put something on her pillow.

They had a longer than expected ride to the airport, thanks to a traffic accident.

"As soon as the moving company loads everything onto the truck, call me. I'll send Jack to pick you up".

"It's a deal."

"I also have a lead on a place for you".

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Move in with me".


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, why not? We spend every night we can at my place here in New York".

"I understand that. But darling, here in New York, it's just you. Back in Los Angeles, it's you and Max. He might not want me there".

"He loves you, Jennifer. He will be thrilled. And it's not like he and I share a room".

"Well, that's a plus. Do you think all of my furniture will fit in your house?"

"I know that it won't. But, we can find space for the pieces that are important to you. Hart Industries has some corporate apartments and we can put the rest in there. Or hell, we can have a really big garage sale. Whatever it takes for me to hold you every night, that's what we'll do".

He kissed her temple.

"Did you think when you saw me in that bar in Chicago that we would ever end up living together?"

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to even agreeing to having a drink with me. I thought for sure you had a boyfriend or husband back home".

"Really? I was sure you were married too."

"And now here we are".

"Yep. And I wouldn't trade it for anything".

"Me either".

They pulled up to the airport, and stopped next to his plane.

"Ok, here's my stop. I love you, I'll see you in a couple of days".

"I love you more".

They shared a few long kisses and then he got out and headed up the stairs into the plane.

***Later that night***

Jennifer had the car service stop and let her get a salad before they got back to the apartment.

She took a long bubble bath and then changed for bed and found what Jonathan left on her pillow.

She climbed in bed and opened it and found another love letter.

_Darling, _

_There aren't enough words in the English language to adequately express how much I love you. Even though I didn't see it at the time, when you came into my life, it was like a breath of fresh air. You make me the happiest man I've ever been, and every day I somehow manage to fall in love with you just a little bit more. You have the most beautiful heart and you always manage to find the beauty in the most barest of places. I keep remembering when you and I were in Bermuda and we took a walk on the beach. I loved seeing how excited you got over the teeny tiniest of shells. I was looking for the biggest shell there was, but you found the beauty in the tiny ones. I love how you and I can enjoy ourselves just as much when we get all dressed up and go to a fancy restaurant or when we put on our pajamas and eat pizza in bed. And for the record, I think you and I would be very challenged to experience anything as romantic as Chicago was for us last week. I love you, all my heart, and I promise that will never change. Jonathan_

She didn't realize she was crying till she finished reading the letter. She folded it up and put it back in the envelope and tucked it away in her purse, counting her lucky stars that she had met him.

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was absolutely exhausted. The moving crew had spent all day loading the truck. As soon as they finished, she deep cleaned the apartment, put the keys in the lockbox, and headed to the Penthouse.

She contacted her realtor.

"Hi, my apartment is ready to sell. It's empty, I cleaned it, and the keys are in the lockbox on the door handle."

They discussed asking price and all the in's and out's, and then Jennifer gave her Jonathan's phone number in LA as her contact information.

She hung up, feeling more excited than ever.

She sank into a long bubble bath, and then called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi. The apartment is empty, cleaned, and everything is loaded onto the truck. They were even kind enough to bring some of the boxes I want with me now over here".

"That's great. I'll send Jack to you. He should be able to fly you back here in a couple of hours".

"A couple of hours? Jonathan, I just sank into a bubble bath. I'm absolutely exhausted. Can't we say first thing in the morning? Please?"  
"Yes, of course. Now promise me, you'll get some rest".

"I promise. It is next on the agenda, believe me".

"Darling, do me a favor. Run the idea about me moving in by Max, and make sure he's ok with it?"

"I already did. He's thrilled. His exact words were "It's about time".

She chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really. Max loves you, baby. You have no idea how much better the house is when you are here".

She climbed out and started to dry off.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take your word for it".

"You and I have a full calendar next week".

"Oh, we do? What are we doing?"

"We have been invited to a few dinner parties. One is at the home of Susan and her husband, Drew. And she insisted that you come to."

"She did?"

"Yes. You were actually listed first on the invitation".

"How kind of her".

"And another one is being thrown by a business associate, and the other one is disguised as a dinner party but it's really a surprise party for my best friend Bill."

"I see. And all of these people don't mind me coming with you?"

"No, they don't. They'll love you, I promise".

"Darling, I just found one of your pajama tops in the closet".

"Ok".

"Can I slip it on?"

"You're killing me, baby. It looks better on you than it does on me".

"I'm killing you? You're the one who flew back to California and left me here all alone. I have to make sure you miss me somehow".

"Well, you definitely accomplished that".

They chatted while she made sure the doors were locked, and then got some water and climbed into bed.

"Ok darling, I'll see you tomorrow. What time should I expect the car service?"

"5 a.m. is the pickup time. They will have you at the airport at 6, and you will be here by lunch time. And I'll make sure that there are clean sheets on the bed in the plane in case you want to sleep".

"You're so good to me. I love you".

"I love you too. Just a few more hours and you can wrap your arms around me and wait on me hand and foot".

"Ha ha. Nice try".

She set the alarm and then turned out the light.

"This bed is so big when you aren't here".

"I know what you mean. Well, I'm headed to bed. Goodnight, baby. I love you".

"I love you too. Goodnight".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone. She fell asleep easily and dreamt of him all night long.

***Several Hours Later***

Jennifer groaned when the alarm went off at 4:15. She climbed out of bed, and got ready.

The car service picked her up exactly at 5 a.m. and before she knew it, she was at the airport.

She got out of the car and found a man waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I'm the pilot".

"Hi, I think we may have met before. I'm Jennifer".

"We have clearance to takeoff in about 15 minutes. Jonathan told me that you will probably want to sleep in the bed-you can do that as soon as we get up above 10,000 feet. He also asked me to get you this-a skinny vanilla latte and a toasted bagel with vegetable cream cheese".

"Oh, thank you".

She headed on up the stairs and got settled.

There in the seat was a beautiful bouquet of pink roses and purple orchids, and another love letter.

She sat down and reclined her feet, and then buckled up. She took a few bites of her bagel and a few sips of her latte.

As soon as they took off, she opened the love letter.

_Darling-_

_In just a few hours, you are going to be landing in Los Angeles, and coming back to me. I find myself remembering those moments in the hospital after you had been rescued-and brought back to me. We were so close but yet so distant, since you couldn't remember me or our relationship at all. I was so excited to reunite with you, and then you woke up and couldn't remember me. And it took a lot of time and patience and determination, but now we are in a much better place, than we were in before you were taken. I cannot tell you how excited I am to have you in Los Angeles with me, and I just know that you will love living here in LA. You are the most intelligent, kind-hearted, sexy, passionate, ambitious woman I've ever known, and that's just the first layer. I cannot wait to uncover the rest of the layers that make you who you are. I cannot wait to come home each day to your smiling face and wrap my arms around you. I hope I can make you smile each day like you did in Bermuda, when we walked along the shore each night. I love you more than words can say and I can't wait to see you. Jonathan._

Jennifer was so touched she read his letter three times. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would ever meet a man as romantic as Jonathan.

She finished her bagel and latte and then turned on the tv and got lost in a movie.

Before she knew it, she was landing in Los Angeles.

She hurried and got her things together and was ready to leave the plane the second the doors were opened.

Jonathan was leaning against the car waiting on her.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Speaking as a professional writer, you really have a way with words".

"So, you liked my letter?"

"Yes, I did. I love all of them".

He kissed her again and then they loaded her bags into the trunk.

"Max is overjoyed you are coming today. He's making us a special dinner".

"How sweet".

He put the top down, and held her hand while they drove home.

"I spoke with the moving company. Your boxes and furniture should be here by the middle of next week".

"Great".

They pulled up into the garage, and parked.

They walked inside and found Max in the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. H. Miss Edwards, great to see you".

"Hi Max".

"Lunch is almost ready. I grilled some steaks and some chicken breasts and made a salad."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful".

"Patio table is set, all you two need to do is make your plates. I'm going to go to the track, so I'll see you twos later this evening".

"Thanks for making lunch, Max".

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for moving in here, Miss Edwards. This place has a roof and walls and windows, but when you're here, you make it a home".

Jennifer teared up.

"You're too kind, Max".

Jennifer and Jonathan had a lovely, romantic lunch on the patio, and then climbed on the hammock that he had put up.

"Aren't you going to the office today?"

"I put Stanley in charge for the day. It's not every day my favorite girlfriend moves to town".

"Your favorite girlfriend?"

"Yeah, my favorite girlfriend".

"As opposed to what? Or should I say, whom?"

"Perhaps I should rephrase".

"I think that's a good idea".

"Favorite current girlfriend".

"Much better".

They snuggled for a little while longer and then went inside.

He made them each a cocktail and then they sat on the couch.

She snuggled up to him and leaned against him.

"I'm so glad you're here".

He kissed her temple.

"You know, darling, you looked pretty sexy standing there against the car, waiting for me".

"I did?"

"Oh, yes. You certainly did".

"I thought I was going to jump out of my skin waiting on the plane to get here".

"You know, Mr. Hart, if I didn't know better, I would think you like me just a little bit".

He chuckled.

"Just a little."


	28. Chapter 28

***The Next Week***

Jennifer held up two different dresses. One was purple and strapless, knee-length, with a black sequined edge. The other one was bright blue, spaghetti strap, and tea length.

"Darling, which one?"

"For what occasion?"

"Jonathan! For the dinner party tomorrow night. I want to look absolutely perfect".

"You could wear a garbage bag on your head and you would still be absolutely perfect".

"You know what I mean! Which one? I'm wearing a black jacket with whichever one you pick".

"The blue".

"Perfect. Now, I just have to pick out shoes and jewelry".

"Jennifer, I promise you, you don't have to stress about this. They are going to love you".

"Jonathan, that's very sweet. But you've known these people a long time and I have not. I just want everything to go just right".

"It will. They are going to love you".

They both grabbed showers and were ready to walk out the door in an hour.

Jennifer was a ball of nerves the whole way there.

They parked and held hands as they walked up to the house.

Jonathan rang the doorbell.

"Hey there, valentine! Come on in".

"Hey Bill, good to see you. This is my girlfriend, Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey pretty lady, lovely to meet you".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you as well".

"Darling, let's go get a cocktail".

"Drinks are in the kitchen, Valentine. Everyone else is out on the patio".

"Thanks, Bill".

They made their cocktails and then made their way outside.

"Hi, everyone. This is my girlfriend, Jennifer Edwards. Darling, this is James and Laura-they're married, and he and I play poker together. And this is one of Bill's executives, Dave and his wife Janine. And this is Bill's friend Holly, and her husband Tom. And you remember Susan, and that's her husband, Drew".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet all of you".

"Ok, everyone. Ladies, it's time for you all to mingle while the men here go smoke some of these fine Cuban cigars".

The women made their way inside and sat around while the men went to smoke the cigars.

Everyone started asking Jennifer questions.

"Where did you meet Jonathan?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"What kind of work do you do?"

"Do you live here in Los Angeles?"

"In a bar, in Chicago-I've known him 9 months, but we've only been together 5 months, I'm a journalist, and yes, I just moved here last week".

Everyone laughed.

"We're sorry, we don't mean to ambush you. It's just, well, he's never introduced anyone to us as his girlfriend before".

"And we haven't seen you out with him before now".

"Well, I'm from New York. So, he's been spending a lot of time in New York".

"You said you're a journalist. By any chance are you the Jennifer Edwards that writes for the _New York Times_?"

"I am the Jennifer Edwards that used to write for the _New York_ _Times_. I quit to move out here".

"Well, I have read everything you've written. You do great work. You leaving is definitely the _Times_' loss".

"Thank you, very much".

"Take it from me. Jonathan is very lucky to have Jennifer and Jennifer is very lucky to have someone like Jonathan who cares about her as much as he does".

"She's right. I don't know what I would do without him. And he's the most romantic man on the planet".

"Like how?"

"Well, he's always sending me flowers. And he's started writing me love letters, that are so sweet and thoughtful. And last week, he sent his pilot to New York to fly me out here and had him get me a fresh skinny vanilla latte and a breakfast bagel. He's always doing things for me so I don't have to do them for myself, and that means everything to me".

"Well, he could teach our husbands a thing or two".

"Jennifer is good for Jonathan too, though. He's not as reclusive with her as he has been with the others".

"Well, I'm glad I have a positive effect on him".

The ladies sat around chatting until the men came back. Jennifer was immensely grateful that Susan was there, at least she knew someone.

After the men came back in, everyone made their plates for dinner and then sat down at the long dining room table.

They had a nice dinner and then retired to the living room for dessert.

Jennifer and Jonathan shared an oversized chair.

Bill and Jonathan started telling Navy stories and had everyone laughing.

Finally, everyone called it a night around 11 and headed home.

"Thank you for having us. And it was lovely to meet you all".

"We loved meeting you too".

Jennifer stepped into the bedroom to get her purse. Everyone was telling Jonathan how much they really liked Jennifer.

"She's so down to earth and polite".

"I agree. She's the best thing that ever happened to me".

They walked to the car, hand in hand.

"See, I told you they would love you".

"They were very nice".

"There's a spot up the road about 15 minutes where we can sit and watch the ocean if you'd like".

"Darling, the only thing I want to do right now is go home with you, put on something more comfortable and climb into bed with you. The ocean can wait".

He leaned over and kissed her and then drove them home.

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was ready for dinner party number 2 when Jonathan got home. She was wearing the purple strapless dress and a black drape, and some black stilettos.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You look gorgeous. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be ready".

***The Kendall's***

Jonathan and Jennifer pulled up, and parked.

They rang the doorbell and the housekeeper let them in.

"Hi. Go on to the backyard, party is in the tent".

"Darling, how about a cocktail?"

"Yes, please. White wine".

Before she could follow Jonathan, Susan appeared in a doorway and yanked her into the room.

"Thank God you're here".

"What's the emergency?"

"Well…so this dinner party is one that we throw every year. And my husband invites his entire office just about. We go all out for it-caterers, a dance floor, open bar, the works. So, it's important that I look good. And I have been fitted for this dress about 4 times, and I slipped it on today, and look!"

Jennifer looked at Susan. She was wearing a sparkly black strapless mermaid gown with a sparkly black bow at the waist.

"My boobs don't fit into the dress. And the zipper is stuck, I can't get the dress off, and I'm positive I won't be able to get it on again if I did get it off. And you can see my nipples through this dress, even with this strapless bra".

Susan was practically in a panic.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Let me get my purse".

Jennifer quickly opened her purse and pulled out a small bag.

"First, here are some nipple covers. These are adhesive but they don't hurt when you rip them off. We have flower shaped ones, or ones shaped like hearts".

Jennifer pulled out her fashion emergency kit and opened it. She pulled a white crayon out and stood behind Susan.

She rubbed the crayon up and down the zipper.

"Ok, now try it".

Susan unzipped the zipper and looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, thank God."

"Do you want to stay in this dress?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok, hang on".

She pulled something out of her fashion emergency kit, and began to attach it to Susan's dress.

"Ok, so this is like an extender. I'm not saying you need one or anything, but the zipper has some buckling-and this will take the stress off of the zipper. She attached it and then looked at Susan.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I am".

"Ok good. There are now two zippers, but you only have to unzip one to get the dress off".

"Got it."

"And finally, if you want to pad your cups, we can put some inserts in. And I also have beauty pageant tape to hold it all in place".

"You're a lifesaver".

"You've saved me a couple of times, I'm just returning the favor".

"Where did you learn all of these tricks?"

"I spent two years of college living in a sorority house with 24 other girls. Our bathroom always looked like backstage at beauty pageant. I guess I picked up a few things along the way".

"You saved me from a nervous breakdown. I am very grateful".

Susan gave her a warm hug and then reapplied her makeup.

"See you out in the party tent".

Jennifer gave her a reassuring pat on the back and then disappeared to go find Jonathan.

He was outside, talking to Drew.

"Hi darling".

"Hey, where did you disappear to?"

"Susan needed some fashion help".

They circulated and had a few appetizers and talked to a few people, and then Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask".

They shared several dances and didn't know that everyone was staring at them, because they were staring at each other.

"Darling, promise me something".

"Anything".

"Promise me that we will dance together any time we can?"

"Promise, promise".

They shared a kiss as the music ended.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the food tables are now open. Please help yourselves".

They went and made their plates and then found a seat.

The rest of the evening was spent talking with their friends, and enjoying dessert.

They finally headed home around 11.

"Thank you for a lovely evening".

"Thank you for saving this lovely evening from being a total disaster".

"No thanks necessary. Friends help each other out".

Susan and Jennifer shared a long hug and then Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the car and back to Jonathan's house.

***Jonathan's House***

Jennifer and Jonathan came inside and said goodnight to Max, and headed to bed.

Once they were alone in their bedroom, Jonathan turned towards Jennifer.

"So, how did you really help Susan? She seemed to imply that it was more than a fashion emergency".

"Well, she had a zipper that was stuck and I got it unstuck. And in order to keep it from getting stuck again, I gave her an extender. Just stuff like that".

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself".

They got ready for bed and then planned their day the next day.

"I have a meeting at the office in the morning, and then I have a light afternoon, so I'll probably be able to come home early."

"Great. Can we go shopping when you get home?"

"Sure".

"And what do you think about this weekend, to us having a sunset picnic on the beach?"

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea".

"I do too. The ocean is always so mesmerizing to me".

He leaned over and kissed her temple as he pulled her close.

"You mesmerize me".

She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

They spent a couple of hours making love and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was at the house, packing a picnic basket. As soon as Jonathan got home from playing golf, they were going to the beach to have a sunset picnic.

She had made them a charcuterie plate, and one of her mom's appetizer recipes. She put a bottle of champagne and two glasses in the basket and some plates and napkins. She grabbed a baguette and sliced it and then wrapped it up and put that in there also.

She had everything ready when he walked through the door.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Ready for our picnic?"

"Yes, just let me change shirts".

It only took him a few minutes and they quickly loaded the car and were headed out.

They found a nice spot on the beach, close to the water but far enough back to not get wet.

Jonathan spread out the blanket and they sat down.

Jennifer unpacked the picnic basket.

"We have your favorite baguette, sliced and to accompany it, I made you some fresh cinnamon butter. And we have a charcuterie plate, with all of your favorite cheeses and the special salami you like. And I made a recipe of my mom's-parmesan pastry bites. And we have champagne".

"Why champagne?"

"Why not?"

She leaned over and kissed him and then handed him the bottle so he could pop the cork.

They sat there for about an hour, watching the sunset and chatting.

Jennifer was more in love with Jonathan than she thought humanly possible.

She settled back against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

She grabbed his arms while he kissed her cheek.

"We should make this a weekly thing".

"Yes, I agree".

"Next week, Hart Industries is going to have a team-building day, here at the beach".

"A team-building day?"

"Yeah, we have had so many intense projects and deals that required people to work together lately, and we have several more coming up, so I feel like it's only fair to give them a day off and let them have some fun. So, we are going to do team-building activities like strategy games and stuff like that, while having a day at the beach."

"That sounds fun".

"Yeah, it does. Everyone is really excited about it. And if the turnout is good, then we might do a Hart Industries Family Day the next weekend".

"That sounds fun".

They stayed out there till it was dark, and then made their way back to the car and headed to Jonathan's house.

***Jonathan's House***

Jennifer and Jonathan came in and got settled She emptied the picnic basket while he ordered them some pizzas, and then they changed into their comfy clothes.

They spent the whole night just relaxing on the couch watching movies.

One of the characters in the movie they were watching said "What a wonderful life we live".

Jonathan kissed her on the cheek as he held her close.

"Thank you for making my life so wonderful".


	29. Chapter 29

***Monday***

Jennifer woke up to find that Jonathan had left the house before she woke up.

She made her way to the kitchen and found a note he had left her on the counter.

_Darling, _

_Max should be back from Vegas today. I'll be home around 5. I love you-Jonathan_

She poured herself some coffee and then went to get ready.

In the bathroom, on the counter was a large vase of flowers, filled with purple gladiolus, bells of Ireland, pink dahlias, and white roses, with a perfect pink orchid, directly in the center.

She smelled the flowers and then dug for the card.

_To my gorgeous girlfriend who is now living with me. Happy One Week live-aversary. I love you-Jonathan_

Propped up right in front of it was another love letter.

She went and sat down on the bed and opened it.

_Darling-_

_We've been living together for a week now and it's like all the missing pieces of my life have been found. There is nothing I love more than going to bed with you every night and showing you how much I love you, except maybe waking up with you. When I was a kid growing up in the orphanage, I always felt that if I didn't get adopted, that I would never be loved by anyone. I was never adopted, and as soon as I left the orphanage, I began a string of love-less relationships. I never dreamed that I would ever find a woman as intelligent, sexy, and kind-hearted as you. There's absolutely nobody in the whole world that I would ever want to share my life with, or my heart with, besides you. I love you, baby and I'm so thankful you came into my life. Jonathan_

Jennifer wiped away her tears and then took a shower.

When she was finally ready, she sat down with her laptop and worked on her article for a bit.

She was in the kitchen making herself a snack when Max got home.

"Hi Miss Edwards".

"Hi Max! Here let me help you".

She took the grocery bags from him and then put the groceries away.

"How was Vegas, Max?"

"Not worth the drive".

"Maybe next time".

"Yeah, hopefully".

Max got started on dinner while Jennifer went back to her article.

Jonathan came in around 5 with a huge shopping bag.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Darling, what would you say if I told you that I had found you the job opportunity of a lifetime?"

"I would say 'tell me more'. So, please, tell me more".

"Well, as it just so happens, Hart Industries hired an agency to outsource some of our accounting. One of the head accountants for that firm is married to a freelance editor. And he expressed to me in a conversation today that his wife for the first time in about 8 years, has openings".

"Did he give you a name?"

"Marcia Wallace. And before you ask, he gave me her phone number too. And then he called her, right in front of me, and she is expecting your phone call".

"Wonderful!" She kissed him and then disappeared into the bedroom to call her.

He went and made himself a cocktail and then headed into the kitchen to speak with Max.

"How was Vegas, Max?"

"Lousy".

"Maybe next time, Max".

"Yeah, yeah. I'm trying a new recipe for dinner, Mr. H. I hope you two's like it".

"What is it?"

"It's a baked chicken dish, with sundried tomatoes, basil, garlic, and other spices. It was the featured dish on "Cooking with Roland" yesterday, and it got rave reviews".

"Sounds great, Max".

Jennifer came and embraced Jonathan then.

"How was your phone call?"

"Wonderful. She hired me on the spot. I get to approve my article topics, and I can do as many or as little a month as I want".

"That sounds great".

"Tonight after dinner, will you go somewhere with me?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go look at a car. I'm going to get my license tomorrow and then I will need a car to drive, but I want to look at it, first".

"Sure, we can do that".

She kissed him.

By the time they made it back home, Jennifer had narrowed down her search for a car to either a BMW or a Mercedes. And both of them were hungry for seconds of Max's delicious chicken.

They put on their pajamas and then went to raid the refrigerator.

Even though they were at home, in their pajamas, eating warmed up chicken, it was one of their more romantic moments.

As soon as they were finished, they practically chased each other to bed.

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer had passed her license test with flying colors, so she and Jonathan were back at the car lot.

She had decided on the BMW for financial reasons, but was torn between dark blue metallic and dark green metallic.

She and Jonathan were standing by a blue BMW and a green BMW when a salesman approached them.

"I did a comparison. The Mercedes has everything this car has, but not the backup camera".

"Hi, I'm Steve. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, we are trying to figure out which car to get."

"Do you have it narrowed down?"

"Yes. It's either going to be the blue one or the green one".

Jennifer looked over the specifics one more time, and walked around the cars a few times.

Steve turned to Jonathan.

"She would look good in either of these".

"Yeah, she would".

"Darling, can you look at the flyer on the window and see if this car has heated seats?"

"Sure".

"Now Miss, why don't you just stand over there and look pretty and let us menfolk here close the deal, ok?"

"No thank you".

Jennifer gave him a pointed look.

"Look, Steve, it really all boils down to whether or not this BMW has heated seats".

"Yes, it does".

"Thank you".

Jennifer walked back over to Jonathan again.

"Well, darling, which one do you like better?"

"I like both. I just can't decide".

"Now look, we don't have to involve the women in such trivial matters. The bottom line is, it doesn't matter what color she likes, she's a woman. It matters what color you like, because you're the man".

"Darling-"

"Look, I don't think you two are serious. Tell me right now if you are intending on buying a car today. If you are, we can keep talking. If you aren't, then I'll stop wasting my time".

Jennifer was now incensed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I AM going to buy a car today, and when I do, I'll be sure to drive by here and show it to you. Because you know what, Steve? Thanks to your sexist and macho attitude, and the small fact that apparently, your head has somehow become lodged up your ass, I will not be buying a car from you! Not today, not ever."

She turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, shall we go?"

As they walked past Steve, Jonathan looked at him.

"It's her money, her choice. And the bottom line here is, you screwed up, buddy".

Jonathan caught up with Jennifer and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you".

As soon as he slid into the driver's seat, she looked at him.

"Mercedes it is".

"You got it".

An hour later, they returned home with a brand-new dark-blue Mercedes convertible. It had all the bells and whistles that Jennifer wanted, and she loved it more than she thought she would.

Jennifer embraced him as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Thank you for going with me, darling".

"You're welcome. But you didn't need me. You handled yourself quite nicely".

Jonathan explained to Max how she put the salesman in his place.

"I did, didn't I? I think he was a little shocked that I said that to him, and that you didn't stop me from saying it".

"Oh, he was shocked all right. He was also mad that he lost out on a sale".

"Well, I'm headed to a poker game. I will see you two's tomorrow".

"Night Max".

"Good luck Max".

Jonathan and Jennifer sat on the couch in the silence, after Max left for about 5 minutes.

"Darling, we have the whole house to ourselves. What should we do?"

"Hmmm….got any ideas?"

"Just one".

He leaned over and kissed her as he laid her on the couch. They were in the middle of a long make-out session when the phone rang.

Jonathan reached up and got it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Susan. Is Jennifer around?"

"Yeah, hang on. She's right here".

He kept kissing her neck while she talked on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. So I was calling to see if you wanted to have a girl's day this Saturday. There's a spa nearby that we can go to and get massages, get our nails done, have lunch, the whole works".

"I would love it!"

"Perfect. There's a spa package where we can get facials, an hour long massage, a mani/pedi, and soak in a hot mud tub for $500. If you want, I'll call and book it. It will be you, me, and Laura".

"Wonderful. That sounds divine!"

"Great. We will meet you at Indulgence Spa on Saturday at 8:45. We should be done by 2 or 3 in the afternoon".

"Ok that sounds good".

"Great, I'll see you then".

"See you then".

She hung up the phone.

"Ok, now where were we?"

She chuckled as he attacked her neck once more.

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up early, got ready, and went and found Jonathan.

"Darling, I'm headed to the spa to meet Susan and Laura. I'll see you this afternoon when I get back".

"Actually, today is the team-building exercise at the beach for Hart Industries. Why don't you come to the beach when you are finished and meet me there? And then we can have our sunset picnic".

"What a great idea".

He walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

"I love you, have a fun time".

"I love you too. Enjoy the spa".

She kissed him a few times and then headed out.

***Indulgence Spa***

Jennifer walked in and found Susan and Laura in the lobby.

"Hey".

"Hello. We are all checked in and waiting to be taken back".

"Great".

"This place is amazing! You'll love it!"

"I am so excited. I've been needing a day like this in the worst way".

They were taken back for their facials, and they were happy to all be in the same room.

After the most relaxing facial Jennifer ever had, they were taken to the quiet room to wait for their hot mud bath. There was a big sign on the wall that said there wasn't supposed to be any talking in the quiet room, but they had it to themselves, so they weren't bothered by the whispering rule.

"So how are things with you and Jonathan?"

"Wonderful. I have to pinch myself a couple times a day, because I've never been this happy".

"That's great".

"He's simply the most romantic man in the universe. And he's always doing little things or saying things to make sure that I'm happy. I could literally say I wanted us to take a trip to Mars, and he would find a way to make it happen".

"Yeah, he puts our husbands to shame".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Before I forget, James and I are having an informal game night at our house next weekend. Casual, we'll do dinner and drinks and games".

"That sounds so incredibly fun. I hope the guys get on board".

They were taken back for their hot mud bath and Jennifer was nervous but willing to try it.

"Have either of you had a mud bath before?"

"It's been a long time".

They put their suits on and climbed in.

"Ahhh, this is heavenly".

They relaxed and chatted until their time was up. After they were all rinsed off and back in their robes, they were taken for their massages.

They met up again for their mani/pedi's. Jennifer picked a sparkly raspberry color for her nails.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Staying home, I suppose".

"I told James I wanted him to take me on date. No clue what he has planned".

"Jonathan and I have started this tradition where once a weekend, at some point, he and I go and watch the sunset on the beach. We take a little picnic with us, and we sit on a blanket in the sand, and watch the waves and chat".

"I love that!"

"Yeah, it's really nice. He and his company were doing team-building stuff at the beach today, so I'm meeting him there after we are done here".

"What a great idea!"

After they were finished, they headed up to the desk.

"A man named Jonathan Hart called and paid for everyone already".

They were shocked.

"He did?"

"Yes ma'am. He said it was his treat".

"I knew I loved him for some reason".

"That was so kind of him".

"That was so sweet".

They headed out to the parking lot, and walked to their cars.

"Well, I guess we will see you all soon. Thanks for such a fun day".

"Thanks for coming with us".

After a round of hugs, Jennifer drove off towards home, to get ready to meet Jonathan.

***Jonathan's House***

Jennifer came inside and found Max in the kitchen.

"Hi. Can you please pack a picnic basket for Jonathan and I? Nothing too heavy, just light snacks".

"Mr. H already packed it and put it in the fridge. I'm supposed to tell you to pick a bottle of champagne and bring it with you".

"Got it".

She went and changed into a gorgeous soft pink spaghetti strap shorts jumpsuit and some black flip flops. She fixed her hair and sprayed on the perfume that he liked, and headed out.

***Hidden Beach***

Jennifer pulled up to their spot at the Hidden Beach, and parked.

She saw Jonathan up ahead in the sand, and smiled.

She grabbed the picnic basket and walked out on the shore to join him.

"Ok everyone, this has been a great day! Thanks for coming. I will see all of you at the office on Monday".

He turned and saw Jennifer.

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She kissed him and hugged him for a moment.

"You surprised us at the spa today, Mr. Hart".

"That was my intention, Miss Edwards".

He kissed her again.

"Well, I brought the picnic basket, and Max said you had the blanket".

"I do. It's in the car, I'll run get it".

He kissed her and then headed to the car.

A few minutes later, he was back with the blanket, and she noticed that he had put on a crisp, clean shirt.

He spread the blanket out and got them all set up.

Jennifer pulled a cheese and cracker plate out of the picnic basket, along with some grapes and sliced fruit. She pulled out the bottle of champagne and some glasses, and started to get everything set up.

He came and sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling do you want sparkling water first, or champagne first?"

"Water".

She poured them each a glass of sparkling water and handed his glass to him.

"So, how was the spa?"

"Absolutely wonderful. It was so relaxing and invigorating at the same time. The masseuse got all of my knots out and the mud bath was so warming and comforting".

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it".

"Laura mentioned that she and James want to have everyone over for a game night next weekend".

"That sounds fun".

"Yeah, I thought so too".

She fed him some grapes and he fed her some strawberries.

"How was your team building thing?"

"Wonderful. Everyone worked together really well and they were all good sports. We had lots of fun".

"That's great".

"Are you ready for a surprise?"

"Absolutely".

She kissed him.

"I love surprises!"

"Ok, close your eyes".

She closed her eyes.

He grabbed her hand and placed something in it.

"Open".

She opened her eyes and saw that it was another love letter.

"You want me to read this in front of you?"

"Yes, I do".

"You usually leave them for me to find".

"Well, this one is special."

She smiled at him.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

"Sure".

He got up and then helped her up.

They began to walk along the shore.

"Baby, when you and I met in Chicago, I wasn't looking for a relationship. And I seriously wasn't looking for a long-distance relationship. And while I wasn't exactly looking to just hook up with a stranger, there was just something about you I couldn't stay away from. And then we decided to keep seeing each other and hooking up, and then at some point, we fell in love. And then for a brief moment, it seemed like it was going to be ripped away from us and I fought for you harder than I've ever fought for anything in my life. And I have said since the very beginning that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, without a doubt. You make me a better person, and you make me strive to be a better man each and every day. When you aren't with me, my arms ache to hold you and touch you. I miss you so much when I'm at the office and you're home, but if you were with me at the office, I wouldn't be able to control myself. And everything I do, it's with your happiness in mind. If you hadn't gotten your memories back, I would have traveled to the ends of the earth to make new ones with you, and even though you did eventually remember us, I still want to travel the world with you, going wherever and doing whatever your adorable little heart desires. I cannot promise that I'm going to live forever, but I can promise that I will always put your happiness first."

They shared a few kisses.

"You always say the sweetest things to me".

They walked back to the blanket.

He picked up the letter and handed it to her.

She opened it and found that it was blank.

"Am I missing something?"

"If you remember the other love letters I gave you, they talked about things that we have done and moments that we have shared together. This one is blank, because for the rest of our lives, I want us to fill in the blanks together. Whether we have 10 kids or just one, or even no kids at all, and whether we travel the world or stay here in town, we can fill in the blanks together. I love you with all of my heart, baby, and you make me so incredibly happy."

He dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Jennifer Suzanne Edwards, will you marry me?"


	30. Chapter 30

She teared up and covered her face with her hands and nodded.

"Yes, absolutely".

He slipped the 2-carat diamond ring with a classic setting in platinum on a braided band on her finger and then stood up and kissed her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She wiped the tears away as she stared at her ring.

"Do you like it?"

"No, I love it. I absolutely love it".

She kissed him and hugged him.

They decided to have some champagne so he popped the top and poured them each a glass.

"To forever with you".

"To forever with you".

They clinked glasses and then shared a kiss and took a sip.

"Were you surprised?"

"Blindsided is more like it".

She turned and looked at him.

"Did you ask my father first?"

"I called him a few days ago and we had a nice chat, and he happily gave us his blessing".

She kissed him.

"I love that he loves you almost as much as I do. He's going to be so happy".

"When do you want to get married?"

"Ok, now don't get mad. But I want us to take some time and really figure out what we want. I only plan on marrying you once, darling. I want our wedding day to be special and memorable".

"I completely agree with that".

They stayed out there till the sun had almost set, and then headed home.

***Jonathan's House***

Jonathan and Jennifer parked and then came inside.

Max was in the kitchen.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Max".

"She said yes, Max".

Max turned and looked at them with a shocked look on his face.

"For real?! Welcome to the family, Miss Edwards".

He came over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Max".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, I'm going to go call my dad".

Jennifer disappeared into the living room to call her dad and Jonathan stayed in the kitchen to talk with Max.

"Max, in two weeks is Jennifer's birthday. I want to throw a surprise party for her, so start helping me plan something".

Jennifer was in the den, on the phone with her dad.

"Walter, hi. It's Jennifer. Is my dad there?"

"He's right here, Miss Jennifer".

"Jennifer, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Wonderful, Pa, just wonderful".

"That's great. Are you still out in California with Jonathan?"

"Yes, I am. And Pa, about an hour ago, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes".

"Engaged? My beautiful sweetheart is engaged? Well, that's the best news I've heard in a long time!"

"Yeah, I was pretty blindsided. He told me he called you and got your blessing".

"He did call me. But sweetheart, he asked me if I was ok with you living with him. He didn't say anything about marriage".

"I see".

"I'm happy that you're marrying him, sweetheart. I don't think you could have found anyone better to marry".

"I agree".

They chatted a few more minutes and then hung up.

She went and found Jonathan in the kitchen.

"Darling, Pa is so happy. He says he gave you his blessing for us to live together, and didn't think you meant marriage, but he's still happy".

Jonathan chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's what he said".

"Well, I'm glad he's happy".

"Me too".

"Ok you two. Dinner is served!"

Max was bringing in a plate with freshly grilled steaks from the patio.

"That looks amazing, Max".

"This is a special occasion and special occasions call for special meals. Bleu cheese stuffed ribeye's, marinated in a special marinade, with a fresh green salad, and some grilled vegetables tossed in rosemary infused olive oil".

"Max, you've outdone yourself".

"This is great, Max".

"Patio table is set. I'm going to a poker game, so you two have a nice evening".

"Max, don't run off. Stay and eat with us".

"I would love it, but I have a date with the four aces, Miss Edwards".

"Have fun, Max".

"Night, Max".

They had a romantic dinner on the patio, and then Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan put the leftovers away.

"Darling, what time do you think Max will return?"

"If his poker game didn't start till now, probably sometime in the morning".

"Wonderful".

Just as Jennifer finished the dishes, Jonathan turned on the radio.

They danced in the kitchen while they gazed into each other's eyes.

He gave her a kiss and then said "Penny for your thoughts".

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to get to be the one and only Mrs. Hart".

"I think I'm the lucky one. After all, I could have gone to any restaurant in that whole terminal, but instead, I picked the one that you were in".

"And to think we almost lost each other before we really got started".

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She kissed him as they headed to the bedroom.

They quickly shed their clothes and climbed into bed, and made love for several hours before they fell asleep, exhausted.

Sometime in the middle of the night, she got up to go to the bathroom.

As she climbed back in bed, she snuggled up to him again and kissed his cheek.

"I love you. Forever".

***10 months later***

It was the day before their wedding. Jennifer was beyond stressed out, and Jonathan was trying his best to keep her from blowing her top.

He was working a half day, only because he thought she would kill him if he worked a whole day.

Right on cue, as soon as he sank into the driver's seat, his car phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Have you left yet?"

"Hi darling. How are you?"

"Jonathan…have you left yet?"

"I am pulling out of the garage now".

"Perfect. I am going to meet you at the wedding venue. I need you to help me move some tables around and bring in a heavy box from the car. And then we need to go pick up some wedding things".

"Ok, well, it doesn't look as if the traffic is too bad, so I'll be there in a few minutes".

"Wonderful. I love you".

"I love you too. Breathe, baby. It's all going to work out".

"It better. My father has paid a small fortune for this wedding, and I'll be damned if something goes wrong".

They chatted till they got to the venue and then hung up.

He found her in the parking lot.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Promise me that you'll calm down. I hate to see you all worked up".

"I promise, I'm trying. I'll feel better when my list is accomplished".

He gave her a few kisses and then carried the box inside.

They moved tables around and got the reception room set up like she wanted it. They were having a photo table at the back where the sign-in book was going to be. And she placed the place cards for the cake tables and then assembled the centerpieces. She had insisted on a formal sit-down dinner, with the wedding party, so she put out the place cards for that.

"Darling, can we practice something?"

"Sure".

She took his hand and led him to the outside, where their ceremony was going to be held.

"Ok, so according to the wedding coordinator and the photographer, we are going to have the ceremony out here, then we get announced, we walk up the aisle together and then we head to the bridal suite. The photographer is going to bring us back out here, for pictures. When we come in, we are supposed to walk through the reception area and head straight into our first dance. So, I want us to practice that, because I don't want us to trip".

They laced their fingers together and walked through it several times, and ended up making the aisle a smidge wider than they had it originally.

Jennifer left detailed instructions for where the flowers were supposed to go, where the cakes were supposed to go, and where the food tables were supposed to be, and then they left.

"Ok, so you are going to go pick up your tux, pick up our rings, and be back at the house to meet Susan with the alter."

"She's bringing the alter to our house?"

"Yes. And Drew is meeting you there. And then tonight, you and Max are going to carefully drive the alter over to the venue and I will follow you and we will set it up".

"I see".

"I am going to pick up Pa from the airport, pick up my wedding dress, and meet you back at the house to get ready for the rehearsal dinner".

"Ok, be careful. I love you".

"I love you, too".

She kissed him a few times and then headed out.

He sighed and then headed out.

***Later that night***

Jennifer and Jonathan's wedding rehearsal had gone off flawlessly. Everything on her list had been crossed off.

Jennifer's dad took the wedding party to dinner at a lovely steakhouse after the rehearsal.

"So, where are you guys staying tonight?"

"I'm staying at our house, and Jonathan and Max are staying in the corporate apartment".

"Did everything get finished?"

"Oh yes. All that is left on the agenda for tonight is a bubble bath and sleep, although I'm probably too excited to sleep".

Everyone walked out to the parking lot.

"Jonathan and Jennifer-we have a surprise for you. We are taking you to Susan's house. Jennifer, your bachelorette party will be at Susan's, upstairs."

"And Jonathan, we are going to have your man bash in the man cave, downstairs".

"Ok, but we are going home first to change clothes. So, give us a few extra minutes".

"You got it".

***Susan's house***

Jennifer, Jonathan, Max and Stephen all arrived at Susan's house.

She let them in.

"Hi, men are going through the kitchen and down the hall. We are going upstairs".

"Bye darling, have fun".

"You too".

He kissed her a few times.

Upstairs, she found Laura, plus a few other women that she recognized from Susan's parties.

"Hi".

Susan had made them a signature cocktail of peach puree, coconut rum, and pineapple juice.

"Ok, so we are going to play some games".

Jennifer was a good sport.

She let them put a veil on her and a sash.

"Ok, so there are 10 of us in the room. And the only one who isn't married is Jennifer. So, Jennifer, you are number 1. The rest of us are going to draw a number from the hat".

She passed the hat around with the numbers 2-10 inside, and they each took one.

"Jennifer, you are going to pick a number between 2 and 10, and if she picks your number, you are going to give her your best piece of marriage advice".

"4".

"Ok, so my best piece of marriage advice, is it's better to ask forgiveness than permission".

"I would never ask Jonathan for permission. He would never tell me no, really, but I know my independence".

"I remember this one time, I took myself shopping, and when I came home with the bags, my husband was so mad, he told me to take everything back. That was probably one of our biggest fights. We had only been married a couple of months. To this day, if I go shopping and he's home when I get home, I leave the bags in the car and take them in when he's not home".

They all laughed. Jennifer managed to chuckle.

"7".

"Remember, if you and your husband are not seeing eye to eye on things, you can always cut him off sexually and he'll come around, really fast".

"That would be a punishment for me, though".

"Oh, my husband is always frisky on the nights I just want to go to sleep. And when I'm frisky, he's always snoring. To this day, I have no idea how we managed to conceive children".

"Just wait till he wants to watch the game instead of have sex. That'll feel like a punch in the gut".

"Instead of? Just last week I caught Drew trying to watch the game during sex. I was so mad I slept in the guest room and I haven't touched him since".

Meanwhile, in Jonathan's party, they were giving him advice about marriage to a woman.

"Don't ever let her in your man cave. Once a woman goes into the man cave, it's all over".

"And no matter what she says-don't let her throw out your ratty sweats with the holes in them. Just buy new sweats and wear those a few times to make her happy, and then you rotate the holey sweats again".

"Socks. Always wear socks to bed, because otherwise, she will put her cold feet on you. If you wear socks, her feet won't feel as cold".

Jonathan and Jennifer decided they needed some air at the same time.

"Excuse me, I need some air".

"I'll be right back, I'm going to hit the bathroom".

They met at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you".

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too".

He sat down on the stairs and she sat in his lap.

He hugged her close for a few minutes.

"Are they freaking you out about marriage too?"

"A little. I keep telling myself we aren't going to be like them. We actually love each other".

"That's right. And we are going to communicate and respect each other, and work through things together".

They shared a few kisses.

"I know they mean well, but if I wasn't in love with you, I'd be running for the hills".

"I know. I really wanted to have a low-key night with you, but this is the last bachelor party I'll ever have, so I'm trying to be a good sport".

"I certainly hope it is".

He kissed her again.

"Any second thoughts?"

"None".

"Well, I better get back in there".

"Yeah, I better get back in there too".

"I'm going to be riding with Max to the corporate apartment tonight. So, I might not see you again. I love you, so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me".

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow and marry you".

"I'll be the one in the suit, saying 'I do, I do, I do".

She kissed him long and slow and then headed upstairs while he headed back to his party.

"Hey there you are".

"Sorry, I ran into Jonathan and he and I were chatting".

"We didn't mean to freak you out with the bad marriage advice. We were just being honest".

"It's ok. I'm sure my marriage to Jonathan won't be perfect all the time. But I am determined to try and be perfect for him".

"Where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

"He's telling me tomorrow sometime. It's a surprise. All I know is, we are staying in a hotel downtown tomorrow night, and then we are leaving Monday morning".

"Do you have your wedding night ensemble picked out?"

"Yes, I have two options all ready to go."

"Wonderful".

She was quiet for a few moments.

"I cannot believe tomorrow I actually get to become Mrs. Jonathan Hart".


	31. Chapter 31

Jennifer arrived home just after midnight, and went straight to bed. When her alarm went off at 9, she felt like she had hardly slept at all.

Susan and Laura were her only attendants. They showed up at 10, to help her start getting ready.

Her hair stylist showed up at 11, her makeup person showed up at 1, and they were ready to walk out the door by 2.

"Jennifer, which bag did you want to go with you tonight?"

"The medium sized Louis Vuitton".

She had opted for a tiara and the hairstylist had placed it for her.

She was putting her dress on at the venue as well, so that it wouldn't be wrinkled.

They came in, and headed to the bridal suite.

"Ok, so I would normally be more modest, but I can't today, so please forgive me".

Jennifer stepped out of her jeans and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Holy…..you have the best abs".

"She's part robot, the way she exercises."

"Ha. I am nothing like that, I assure you".

They helped her step into her dress, and then zip it up. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. It was mermaid style, in an ivory taffeta, with a long train.

"That looks amazing on you!"

"I fell in love with it the moment I saw it".

She had decided to wear flats, since nobody could see them anyways.

She had a pair of royal blue flats that they helped her step into.

Susan helped get her garter in place, and then Laura and Susan helped her fix her curls.

"You are stunning, Jennifer. Absolutely stunning".

"Ok, so let's see. Something old?"

"This bracelet was my momma's and her momma's".

"Perfect. Something new?"

"The dress".

"Something borrowed?"

"I found one of Jonathan's handkerchiefs, and I pinned it to the inside of my dress".

"And something blue is your shoes".

"I think you're all set".

Susan went to make sure that Jonathan was in the groom's suite, and then they went outside to take some pictures.

About an hour before the wedding was scheduled to start, her father came and found her.

"Hi Pa. Come on in".

"Sweetheart, the only woman who has ever looked more beautiful on their wedding day was your mother".

"Aww, thanks Pa".

Susan started fanning Jennifer's face so that she wouldn't cry.

"Have you seen Jonathan?"

"Yes. He's in a great mood, sweetheart."

"That's good".

"He asked me to bring you something".

She recognized it as another love letter.

"Ok, this is a love letter from Jonathan. Time to fan me".

They fanned her face while she read the letter.

_My gorgeous bride-_

_Today was the first day since we got engaged that I woke up without you in my arms, and I seriously hope that it's my last. As I laid in bed last night thinking about the wonderful adventures we have ahead of us, I kept picturing your gorgeous smile and your adorable brown eyes with the flecks of gold. I hope that I can always make you smile, and that I can be not only the husband that you dreamed of, but the one that you deserve. If you asked me what our favorite moments are, it would be easy to tell you something like "when we went to Bermuda" or a few months ago when we took that Mexican cruise. But really and truly, the one that stands out is when you remembered us, and realized that you were still in love with me, because that was the moment that I realized that I hadn't lost you forever. Other than that, my favorite moments with you are the little moments throughout the day where we steal kisses or hugs from each other, or a quick conversation when I call you just to hear your voice because I cannot stand it one more second. I promise you, for the rest of my life, I will never stop chasing you or dating you, or making you feel desired. I love you, to moon and back and around the world 8000 times. Jonathan_

Laura and Susan had teared up along with Jennifer.

"Wow. I knew he had a romantic side, but he seriously set the bar a little higher with that one".

"Yeah, I would agree with that".

"You could look up the words "man in love" in the dictionary, and you would see Jonathan's face there, sweetheart".

Jennifer chuckled.

"That's fine, as long as my picture is next to "woman in love".

She dug something out of her bag.

"Pa, can you please take this to him? And tell him I love him".

"Right away, sweetheart".

Jennifer had gotten Jonathan a picture frame with a picture of the two of them from one of their picnics on the beach inside. At the bottom, in her handwriting, was " Jennifer".

"Why did you go with a heart symbol?"

"Because, when we first met, and we were emailing back and forth, I sent him an email and I signed it with the heart symbol and my name. Now, Jonathan is a very progressive, technological person. He is very with it when it comes to technology and computers and figuring out how they work. His entire corporation is built around technology and computers. Believe me when I tell you that he had no idea how to do the heart symbol. So, he would write back the words heart symbol in parentheses and then his name and it cracked me up every time. And it was something special that was unique to us".

Susan and Laura were laughing and holding their stomachs.

Stephen appeared again with a box for Jennifer.

"Sweetheart, he asked me to give you this. And he said to tell you he loves you too".

She unwrapped the box and found a card on top.

_You're my friend, you're my love, you're my life. _

_I cannot wait to make you my wife. _

_(heart symbol) Jonathan. _

She smiled and then opened the rest of the package.

Inside, she found a brand-new, top of the line camera with all the bells and whistles.

"Oh my gosh! I told him I wanted this for Christmas!"

He had placed another note inside the case.

_I never want to stop making memories with you. (heart symbol) Jonathan_.

Jennifer teared up, and got the camera all set up.

The photographer came and got her so they could do the last conversation photos.

"Can you take one with this camera as well, please? This was my wedding gift from him, and I want to memorialize the first photo we take".

"Sure".

The photographer walked her to an outside area and had her wait there.

"I'm going to go get him, blindfold him, and bring him here".

"Ok".

It was just a few more minutes before the photographer led Jennifer in.

"Hi darling".

"Hey gorgeous".

She walked over to him and took his hands.

He brought them to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"I loved my wedding gift, darling. And the love letter-you outdid yourself".

"I loved yours too. I can't wait to put that photo on my desk".

"Darling, are you nervous?"

"A little. Not about marrying you, though. Mainly about messing up my vows or something like that".

"Jonathan, you will do just fine. You are a pro at managing stressful situations with ease. This is no different".

"You're right. I should start listening to you more often".

"Yes, you should. You know what they say, happy wife, happy life".

"Are you nervous?"

"I was this morning. But now, I'm at peace. If I have ever done anything right in my life, it was saying yes to you. And marrying you will be the next thing I do right".

"Ok, we need to get you guys back to your suites so the ceremony can begin. One final photo. Jennifer, lean up and kiss him".

She framed his face and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him nice and slow for a couple of minutes. The photographer used both cameras to capture it.

She kissed him a final time.

"See you at the altar, darling".

The photographer led him away and then Jennifer headed back to the bridal suite.

Twenty minutes later, it was show time.

Susan and Laura walked down the aisle in mint green strapless dresses with a black lace edge, and black lace covered peep-toe heels.

The altar was hexagon shaped, and covered in mint green and lilac colored flowers. Jennifer couldn't recall when she had ever seen anything so gorgeous.

Her bridal bouquet consisted of white and blush colored roses, carnations, dahlias, and orchids. The stems were wrapped in white ribbon.

Jennifer and Stephen made their way down the aisle next. Jonathan teared up as soon as he saw her and didn't even try to hide it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two fine young people in holy matrimony. This wedding is one of those rare occasions where I don't know the couple that is getting married all that well. So, I asked their friends and family last night one question. I asked them all 'How well do you think Jonathan and Jennifer are suited for each other?". The response was unanimous, and the cries were resounding. Their answers were simple-these two fine young people are made for each other. I was told by more than one person that if I wanted to, I could sail around the earth and interview every single human being on this planet, and I would still never be able to find a better match for either of them, than the one they are marrying today. So, let's get them married. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I".

Stephen kissed Jennifer's cheek and then placed her hand in Jonathan's.

"Jennifer and Jonathan have elected to write their own vows. Jonathan, you may begin".

"As a kid, growing up in the orphanage, I did a lot of puzzles. And since it was an orphanage, and almost everything we had was a hand-me-down, it seemed like there was always a puzzle piece missing. A missing piece of the puzzle sort of became the theme for my life. When I was in the Navy, I was happy, but I wasn't completely happy. So, I left the Navy and started my company. And again, I was happy, but not completely happy. So, we started expanding and going after bigger deals. And along the way I had a few girlfriends, here and there. And I had dreams of settling down, but it just never seemed quite right, like something was missing. And then, Winter Storm Roberto came into my life, and I ended up stranded in the Chicago airport, sitting in a bar, talking to you. And just like that, the missing puzzle piece clicked into place. I love how your eyes sparkle when you get excited. I love how your cheeks turn red when you smile, and how you always want to hold my hand in the car or when we watch tv. I love how in the middle of the night when you get up and then come back to bed, you kiss me on the cheek and tell me that you love me, forever. You think I'm sleeping through that, but I hear you, every time. You and I have so many adventures ahead of us. And whatever life throws at us, I'm ready, because as long as I get to go to sleep with you each night and wake up with you each morning and see that gorgeous smile of yours at some point in the day, there's nothing we can't handle. I love you, and I can't wait to call you my wife".

Jennifer dabbed at her tears, and traded Susan her bouquet for her vows.

"A wise person once said that life is just layers and layers of different pathways that all lead us to the same place in the end. I feel like everything in my life-every choice I have made, every heartbreak I have endured, it was all leading me to you. And when you and I are together, my past seems like it was all worth it. I have to believe that it was all worth it, even if I'm wrong, because everything we have depends on it. If I had done even one thing differently, I might have never met you. When I was trying to figure out how to tell you how I truly feel about you, I kept coming back to the fact that I love you. And then I started listing all the reasons why I love you, and I realized that I don't have just one reason. I have many different reasons. I love you because you take the time and make the effort for me. I love you because nobody has ever loved me the way that you love me and nobody ever could. I love you because you never cease to make me feel like I am worth something, even when I don't feel it in myself. I love you because you love nothing more than knowing I am taken care of, safe and protected. I love you because on those days when I thought I was never going to be whole again, I was never going to smile again, you somehow made me smile anyways. I love you because you are honest, and kind, and decent, and generous, and fair, and the most handsome man to enter a room, ever. I love you, because you are Jonathan Charles Hart and that's enough for me. I love you never cease to tell me how much you love me. And when I tell you that I love you more, it's not that I love you more than you could ever love me. It's that I love you more than all the bad days we have ahead of us, and more than any fight we will ever have, and more than any barrier that is put in our way, because no matter what happens to us in our life together, I love you the most".

Jonathan turned to the crowd.

"That's why she's the writer and I'm the businessman".

They all laughed.

"Jonathan and Jennifer will now exchange rings".

Max handed the rings to the minister.

"Jonathan and Jennifer, you may now slip the rings on each other fingers. These rings are unbroken circles, symbols of your unending commitment to one another."

Jennifer's ring was a thin platinum diamond band.

Jonathan's was platinum, with a smooth finish and a beveled edge.

"Jonathan, do you take Jennifer to be your wife, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, no matter what life shall bring you?"

"I do".

"Jennifer, do you take Jonathan to be your husband, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, no matter what life shall bring you?"

"I do".

"Then, by the powers vested in me, by the State of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

Jonathan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jennifer, and then dipped her and kissed her.

She got her flowers back from Susan, and they walked up the aisle, hand in hand, and straight to the bridal room.

They were in the middle of a kiss when Susan and Laura and James and Drew and Bill came into the room.

"Ahem".

"Get a room!"

"Don't tempt us".

"Congratulations you two. It was a lovely ceremony".

"Thank you".

After they took about a thousand photographs, it was time to head to the reception.

Max cornered them just before they walked inside.

"Way to go, Mr. H. Welcome to the family, Mrs. H."

"Mrs. H. That has a nice ring to it".

"It sure does. Thank you, Max".

They walked inside to a rousing applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart!"

They made their way down the aisle and to the dance floor, where they danced to "At Last".

"We did it, darling".

Jennifer rubbed her hand on his back while they danced.

"We did."

He kissed her a couple of times.

"I love you more than I ever could have imagined".

Their dance ended and they began to make their way to the formal table for the sit-down dinner.

Their wedding cake was 5 tiers made of white cake with raspberry filling. The tiers alternated between round and square tiers, with alternating designs of stripes, micro polka dots, and roses. The topper was a man and a woman, each having a drink.

The groom's cake was chocolate, with white icing, and had an edible photograph of the two of them on it. The photo was Jonathan's favorite photo of them-when he was giving her a piggyback ride on the beach in Bermuda.

Jennifer and Stephen shared a dance, and then Jonathan and Jennifer stayed on the dance floor for a couple of hours.

About an hour before they left, the dj announced that it was time for the bouquet and garter toss.

Jonathan made a total fool of himself getting the garter off, and someone from Hart Industries caught both the garter and the bouquet. Jennifer thought they were an adorable couple.

Susan and Laura helped Jennifer get her things together in the bridal suite.

"Sweetie, did you want to change out of your dress?"

"No, I think I want Jonathan to be the one to unzip me at the hotel".

"He will probably love that".

"So, according to our schedule, we have a final dance, and then the send-off. So, I guess I should have him take everything to the car now".

"We will do that. I think the groomsmen were planning on decorating the car".

Susan took Jennifer's bag to the car while Jennifer and Laura headed back to the reception.

"Darling, it's time for our final dance."

Jennifer laced her fingers through Jonathans and they made their way to the dance floor.

Jonathan got the microphone from the DJ.

"Jennifer and I want to thank everyone for coming to watch us get married and celebrate this day with us. I promised my beautiful bride that I would tell her where we were going on our honeymoon before we left the reception. So, darling, while we do the last dance, Bill, and Drew and James are going to hold up posters of where we might be going. Whichever one is still up at the end of our dance, is the winner".

The men held up their posters and Jonathan and Jennifer started dancing.

They were so focused on each other, that Jennifer never noticed that the posters had been removed.

At the end of their dance, he dipped her and kissed her and then helped her up.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Bill holding a poster for the Seychelles.

"We are going to the Seychelles?!"

"We are. 2 days in France, 10 days in the Seychelle's, and then 2 days in France".

She kissed him and hugged him.

"I love this!"

Everyone got ready to see them off, so Jennifer and Jonathan had a few quiet moments with Stephen inside the reception hall.

"Thanks for coming to see us get married, Pa. If you need a ride to the airport, call the house and ask for Max, ok?"

"Don't you worry about me, sweetheart. I'll be fine. You two have a great time on your honeymoon."

"We love you".

"Thank you, Stephen".

"Ok, it's time for the send off".

Stephen walked ahead of them and was waiting at the end of the line.

Jennifer and Jonathan slowly walked hand in hand through everyone holding sparklers and giving them well-wishes.

In the middle, he dipped her and kissed her for a photo, and then they walked the rest of the way.

Max brought their car around, and Bill and Drew and James had decorated it nicely. A "Just Married" sign hung on the trunk, and there were beer cans hanging from the bumper and they had put a big bow on the hood.

They drove off into the night, Mr. and Mrs. Hart.


	32. Chapter 32

***Two Years Later***

Jennifer had been gone all day, and was finally getting home around 4.

She came inside the house and heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there you are. I've been calling you all day".

"Oh, sorry darling. I had some errands and a doctor's appointment with Susan today".

"Everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine".

"Well, unfortunately my meeting that was scheduled for this afternoon has been pushed back, so I won't be home until around 8".

"That's ok. We can have a late dinner".

"I love you, you're the best".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She was about to head upstairs when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, sweetheart. It's Pa".

"Hi Pa! Are you still in London?"

"No. I came home a few days ago. I'll be in Germany next week though, for several weeks".

"Wonderful".

"Listen, sweetheart, do you remember your mother's cousin Grace?"

"I think so. Blonde hair? Moved to Alaska years ago?"

"Yes, that's her. She passed away and her lawyer said she left you her estate. He stated that her directions were to liquidate everything and give you the money. So, he did that. I went and deposited the check in your Citibank account that you and I opened when you went to college yesterday, sweetheart".

"How much was it?"

"He gave me a breakdown. Her father was very successful in the oil business and so was her husband. She had 2 bank accounts that she never touched, that equaled 4 million dollars. And she had one that she used frequently, that had just under half a million in it. And the value of selling her things was 275,000 dollars. So, the grand total is 4.76 million".

"Wow. That was very generous of her".

"Well, sweetheart, her husband was a retired oil geologist, which is why they moved out west. And they never had any children, and your mom was her only cousin, so it's only right that you, as your mom's only next of kin, were the recipient".

"I suppose that's true. This was very unexpected".

"Well, enjoy it sweetheart. That's all you can do".

"That I will".

"I love you sweetheart. Walter and I are just about to sit down to dinner".

"I love you too. Jonathan and I will come for a visit soon".

"That would be great".

She hung up and got out her laptop, and did some research. She found exactly what she was looking for, and made some phone calls, and then headed out.

***Two Days Later***

Jonathan was at the office, about to head home when his secretary popped her head in.

"Hi. Mrs. Hart called and asked that you come to this address on the way home and meet her".

"Ok, thank you".

He grabbed his keys and his briefcase and headed to the address.

It ended up taking only a few extra minutes to get to than going home.

He found her standing by the side of the road.

He pulled up and she got in the passenger seat.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. What's this all about?"

"Pull through this gate and I'll explain everything".

They drove through a gate, and up a driveway. Jonathan saw a pond, and some gorgeous trees and foliage.

Pretty soon, he saw a house and Jennifer's car parked right out front.

They got out and she took his hands.

"Darling, two days ago, my dad called and told me that I had been left an inheritance, by my mom's cousin. I did some research and tried to figure out the best way to spend the inheritance, and I found this house. I think this house would be perfect for you and I to live here, with Max of course. And it was up for auction yesterday, so I bought it. If you don't like it, we can rent it or we can sell it, whatever. I rented some furniture, so that you could see what it would look like. What do you say? You want to come look at it?"

"Let's give it a look".

They walked through the downstairs, and Jennifer told him what she wanted to do in each room.

And then they headed upstairs, and she showed them their room first.

"Now I did some measuring, and this room is the biggest. And I want to knock out the wall between our room and the room behind it, and expand our bathroom".

"I see".

"And then, that leads us to the room right across the hall. Remember, the furniture is rented, darling. But the reason behind renting the furniture, isn't".

Jonathan was very confused.

Jennifer opened the door and they walked inside. There was a crib, a changing table, and a dresser, and the whole room was decorated in shades of light green.

"Remember darling, the furniture is rented. But the reason is real".

He slowly put the pieces together.

He turned to her with the biggest smile.

"You mean….you're…..we're…I'm going to be a….?"

She was laughing and nodding.

"We're pregnant, darling!"

"But I thought…..remember, after our honeymoon, when you went to Susan and she said you couldn't have a baby due to endometriosis…..and then you wanted us to try fertility drugs and the doctor said that you were fine but I was shooting blanks".

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, darling, I guess amidst all those blanks you were shooting a silver bullet after all".

They shared a few kisses and then he looked at her.

"So, wait a minute. You bought a house just to tell me you're pregnant?"

"No. I know I've never kept secrets from you, but it all happened so fast. I had my appointment with Susan and she told me I was pregnant, and then I got home and you called and I wanted to tell you so bad, but not over the phone. And then Pa called and told me about the inheritance. So, I started looking at houses again, since we are at capacity at the other one. And I found this one, and found out that it was going up for auction and came yesterday and won it. And then I figured I would tell you the news when I showed you the house".

He kissed her again.

"So, what do you think?"

"I love the house. I think it's perfect for us. And I love you, and I can't wait to be a daddy".

"Wonderful!"

"So, tell me everything. When are you due?"

"I'm 10 weeks. I am due in the spring, and Susan gave me a blood test at my appointment, that will tell us the gender. But I didn't find out because I want to find that out with you, whether we find out early or whether we wait. I just want to be with you when you know".

"I want to find out early, with you".

"Deal. Susan agreed to be my ob, and she said when I come back in two weeks, you can come and she'll let us listen to the heartbeat again".

"I can't wait. I want to go to all of your appointments, darling. Call Deanne and have her put them on my calendar".

"Ok".

"How are we going to tell Max, and your dad?"

"Well, Max gets home in a few days, so we can tell him then. And Pa….I haven't decided yet. But I'm sure they will be thrilled".

"Not as thrilled as me. I was perfectly content even if you and I never had a child, but this is wonderful".

They toured the rest of the house and made some notes on what she wanted to do, such as paint, window treatments, etc.

After they finished, they headed home.

***7 months later***

Jennifer was 4 days overdue and miserable. Everything hurt, everything throbbed. She was moody, tired, and just a big grouch. They had found out the gender of the baby from Susan, but had decided to not tell anyone till the baby was born.

"Darling, I'll be home at 4 today."

"Lucky you. You get to leave the house".

"I'm only leaving your side because I have to, darling. Not because I want to".

She barely snarked at him.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"I figured I would spend the day in the recliner, looking like a beached whale".

"Jennifer, you don't look like a beached whale. You look like an expectant mother".

"I just don't understand. My bag is packed. The baby's bag is packed. I have washed everything the baby will come in contact with. The car seat is installed. You even bought us a new SUV for the baby. And yet for some reason, the baby refuses to leave my body and be born".

He chuckled.

"Did Susan tell you anything about inducing labor?"

"She said if I haven't made any progress by next Monday, we will discuss it. I don't want to discuss it, I want to do it".

"I know, but look, we are so close. And before you know it, your water will break."

"Yeah, yeah".

Jonathan helped Jennifer up and she headed to the bathroom.

Max came in from the garage.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max. Listen, Jennifer is pretty moody this morning, so just agree with whatever she says, and try not to set her off".

"Got it, Mr. H."

Jennifer came out of the bathroom and walked Jonathan to the door.

"I love you, if you need me, call me".

"I love you too".

He gave her a couple of kisses and then headed out, while Jennifer headed to the recliner.

About an hour later, she felt a stabbing sensation in her lower abdomen.

She started doing her Lamaze breathing to get through it, and then decided she needed to go to the hospital.

She got up and was walking to the bathroom when her water broke.

"Oh no. Max! Come quick!"

She grabbed onto the back of the couch and waited for Max.

"Max!"

He came running into the room.

"I need you to mop this up-and you'll want to use some kind of cleaning agent. My water broke. I need to call Jonathan, and I need some new clothes, plus the bags from upstairs".

"Got it".

He helped her to the phone, and she called Jonathan while he ran upstairs and got her some new pants and the packed bags.

All Jennifer got was a busy signal. She tried his car phone, but got no answer.

Max came back a few minutes later.

"The phone keeps giving me a busy signal. Ugh! I need him!"

"Mrs. H., we can try him in the car, and if he doesn't answer, I'll drop you off at the hospital and then head to the office and tell him in person myself".

"Thank you, Max".

After she changed her clothes, Max drove her to the hospital and helped her inside.

He waited till they had her in a room and then headed to Hart Industries.

***Hart Industries***

Max came out of the elevator onto Jonathan's floor.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Max, Mr. H's father. We've been trying to call all morning and all we are getting is a busy signal".

"I see. I didn't realize we were having trouble".

"I need to see him".

Deanne opened the door and let him in.

"Max, what's going on?"

"Mrs. H. needs you, Mr. H. Her water broke. She's at the hospital".

"Right behind you, Max".

***LA General Hospital***

Max came back to the hospital and headed to Jennifer's room.

"Hi. He's on his way. Phones were out of order, apparently".

"Thank…you….Max…"

Jennifer was breathing through contractions, and they were hitting her one after another and not letting up.

Max went to get her some ice chips.

Jonathan was there a few minutes later, and Jennifer was finally given an epidural.

After that, things slowed way down. She was still contracting, but she wasn't making any progress.

Susan came and checked her a few times, and then decided to give her some medicine to speed things up.

Jonathan was giving her backrubs, and doing everything he could to make her feel better.

Max went home and packed him a bag, and then came back.

"Darling, this isn't working. I'm just going to have to stay this size forever. You'll love me like this, won't you?"

"Absolutely. But you aren't staying like this. We are having the baby".

They strapped a fetal heart monitor to Jennifer's stomach.

Susan was examining Jennifer, while Jonathan and Jennifer were chatting.

"Jennifer, I don't like what I'm seeing on the fetal heart monitor. I think we need to do a c-section".

Jonathan could tell Jennifer wasn't happy about that.

"Darling, she's the medical expert. If she thinks that is best, then we need to listen to her. You're miserable being this pregnant, and I'm miserable because you're miserable, and we both want to see the baby. I say we listen to her and do it".

"The risks, Jonathan".

"Jennifer, the risks are very minimal. I promise you, this is safe. Every time you have a contraction, the baby's heart rate dips. I wouldn't recommend this unless it was necessary".

"Ok, let's do it".

"Jonathan, let's get you gowned up. Mr. Brennan, you can meet them back here in a little bit. Let's go".

An hour later, Jennifer was numbed up and ready to go, and they were about to meet their baby.

Jonathan kept her distracted and then a nurse handed him the baby.

"Here she is….our beautiful daughter. She has red hair like you, and your eyes".

Jennifer started bawling.

"She's gorgeous".

"Just like her mother".

He leaned down and kissed her as he put the baby on her chest.

The nurses let her hold her for a few moments and then got her all cleaned up and weighed and measured.

"We are going to get Jennifer cleaned up, and we will meet you in recovery. If you want to go back to the earlier room, I'll have a nurse come get you when she's ready".

"Got it".

Jonathan kissed Jennifer goodbye and then headed to see Max.

"Darling, call Pa, would you?"

"Certainly".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

Jonathan took his gown off as he walked back to the room.

"Well?"

"Hey Max. You have a beautiful, healthy, granddaughter. She looks just like her mother".

"Wonderful! How's Mrs. H.?"

"She did great! She didn't like the needle that she wasn't supposed to see, but she handled it fine".

He picked up the phone and called Stephen.

"Hello?"

"Stephen, it's Jonathan. We have a baby girl and your baby girl is requesting to see you".

"I'm on the next flight out. Tell her I love her, son".

"Will do. Can I send my pilot to you?"

"It might be faster if I fly commercial. But if I can't get a flight, I'll let you know".

"Got it".

The nurse came and told them that Jennifer and the baby were being assigned to room 704, so he and Max gathered everything and headed to the elevator.

When they got upstairs, Jonathan peeked in and saw Jennifer holding the baby.

"Hi".

"Hi, come on in. We were just having a mother-daughter chat".

"Hi Max".

"Hey Mrs. H. Good job".

He came over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. She's absolutely perfect".

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"I'm fine. Susan gave me some medicine for pain. As long as nothing touches my stitches, I'm ok".

"We need to decide on a name".

"Yeah, we do."

They got the baby name book and started looking through it.

"What about Jamie?"

"I like that. But I want to spell it differently."

"I like Janie also".

"I like it, but I like Jamie better".

They tossed around a few names and then wrote them down on a piece of paper.

"I like this one best".

Jennifer pointed to her choice.

"Yeah, I think I like that one the best too".

"Max, are you ready to hold your granddaughter?"

"Ready, Mrs. H."

He got up and came over to them.

"This is Miss Jaymie Suzanne Maxwell Hart".

"You named her after me?"

"Yeah, Max. You were the first person in my life that inspired me to do better, and I want her to know that she comes from great stock".

"And my mom would have loved her to pieces, and I want her to know she comes from greatness, so she's named after my mom and you".

"I'm touched".

He took Jaymie and sat down and started talking to her.

"I'm your Pops, kiddo. And stick with me, because I'm the one that will tell you where the chocolate chip cookies are".

Stephen got there that night.

"Hi Pa!"

"Hi sweetheart. Hi Jonathan. Hey sweetpea".

"Pa, this is Miss Jaymie Suzanne Maxwell Hart".

"There is absolutely no denying the fact that Suzanne's genes are still dominant".

"No, there isn't".

"She's named after Momma and Max, so that both sides of the family are represented. She might be the only grandchild".

"Was your labor difficult?"

"Kind of. We were told right after our honeymoon that we wouldn't ever have a child. And then we miraculously get pregnant and I was nauseated and sick as a dog for almost the whole pregnancy. And then our due date came and went, last week. And I was a slight bit moody. And then we got here yesterday and she wasn't making any progress, and we ended up having to have a c-section. So, yeah, she might be the only one".

"She is worth it, sweetheart. Every bit".

"That she is".

Stephen took her and sat down and started talking to her.

"Hey there, sweet pea. I'm Poppy. I'm the one you call when you're mad at mommy, and I'll tell you that she did the same things when she was your age".

Jennifer smirked.

Jonathan laced his fingers through Jennifer's.

"Darling, I'm sorry I was such a grouch these last few days. Thank you for putting up with me".

"Thank you for delivering our daughter. You never told me how your water broke".

"Well, I was sitting in the recliner and I had some really strong contractions. And then I got up to go to the bathroom and I was going to have Max bring me here, because the contractions were so strong. And as I came around the couch, my water broke and gushed everywhere. I mean everywhere. So, I yelled for Max, and then tried to call you. And that's when we figured out the phones at the office weren't working".

He kissed her fingers.

"And while you and Max weren't here, they came in and checked me and I was at 2, and then I had several contractions, like 10 or 12 back to back, no stopping in between. I thought I was going to die, because they were getting stronger and stronger each time…thankfully the nurse came in and paged the epidural guy".

"You did amazing, baby. She's here and she's healthy and she's our little miracle".

Jaymie started crying so Jennifer took her and started to feed her.

"Hi there, sweet pea. You are so pretty, yes you are. And I promise that I will put you in something sparkly every single day. We are going to repaint your nursery in a sparkly color, yes we are. We might even get sparkly furniture for every room of the house, just because you are here."

"Not likely, darling".

"Jonathan…if she wants sparkle, we have to give her sparkle".

After Jaymie finished eating, Jennifer changed her diaper and put her in a onesie that said "Daddy's girl" and then swaddled her.

"Darling, you haven't held her yet".

"I would love to hold her".

"Ok, punkin. You get to go see your daddy now".

Jonathan snuggled her on his chest for a few minutes.

"You are daddy's number one girl, sugars. Daddy loves you so, so much".

Susan came and kicked Stephen and Max to the hall so that she could examine Jennifer.

"It's getting late, sweetheart. I'm going to go to the hotel and I'll come back in the morning".

"Pa, you can stay at the house if you want".

"You don't need me underfoot, sweetheart. I'll be fine".

"And I'm going to head to a poker game".

"Thanks for helping, Max."

"Yeah, thanks Max".

Jennifer said bye to Stephen and then turned back to Susan.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Did your milk come in?"

"Yes, and I want to pump, instead of trying to feed her directly, so that he can help with feedings too".

"That's a good idea. If you do formula bottles, you can mix some breastmilk in with the formula. That will give her some antibodies that she won't get from formula. Just don't microwave it because that kills the antibodies. You can heat up a pan of water and set the bottle in that. Or you can use a bottle warmer".

"Got it".

"If you have any negative thoughts or thoughts about doing anything harmful to yourself or the baby, call me right away. Postpartum depression is nothing to play around with. And don't be surprised if you are extra hormonal for a bit, your hormones have to reset themselves, basically, and that can take some time".

"I understand".

"I want you to come see me in a week and I'll check your stitches. Waterproof bandages when you shower between now and then. No mattress dancing till you see me, at least, but more than likely it will be no mattress dancing for 5 or 6 weeks. And most importantly, I might be your doctor, but I'm also your friend. If you need anything, even at 4 a.m., call me. I'd rather you call me and have me tell you it's not serious than you think it's not serious when it is".

"Thank you".

"We need to find a pediatrician for her".

"Yeah, we do".

"My practice has a pediatrics unit. I'm happy to refer you".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

"Can you order me a bed so I can stay with her?"

"Certainly".

Susan left, and a few minutes later, Jennifer paged the nurse.

When the nurse got there, she asked her to help her get up and go to the bathroom.

"Sure."

They walked slowly and took each step carefully.

"Ok, when you are finished, just pull this cord and someone will come help you".

"Ok".

Jennifer was in there for a long time, and finally called out to Jonathan.

"Darling? Can you page the nurse please?"

"Sure".

He put Jaymie down and then leaned over and got the button for the nurse.

"My wife needs some help".

"Right away".

She came in just a couple of minutes. Jonathan couldn't tell what they were saying.

The nurse and Jennifer came back out and Jennifer slowly made her way back to the bed.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just bleeding heavier than I thought I would be. And it felt strange, so I just wanted to make sure it was normal".

She got settled.

"Darling, what do you say we put her in the isolette and then we get some sleep?"

"Yes, please".

They both gave her some kisses and then put her in the isolette.

"I packed you some pajamas in my bag".

"You're the best".

He kissed her and then changed into his pajamas.

They climbed into bed and fell asleep.

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer and Jaymie were discharged on the morning of day 3. Jonathan and Max took the cars home and then Jonathan came back to get Jennifer and Jaymie.

The Jaguar F-Pace was the perfect size for the three of them.

Jennifer sat in the backseat next to Jaymie as they drove home.

They decided to pick up lunch on their way home.

They got to the house and headed inside.

"I think I want to sit in the recliner. And if you can heat up a bottle for her, I'll feed it to her".

"You got it".

After Jaymie was fed and back asleep, Jonathan took her and put her in the pack n' play.

"Darling, I think I'm going to go take a shower. Can you watch Jaymie?"

"Sure".

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I love you".

"I love you more".

And they lived happily ever after…..


End file.
